The Adventures of Legends
by Sonicfan32567
Summary: Sonic enters the world of The Legend of Korra! What adventures will await him in the Avatar World?
1. Book 1: Where Am I?

**The Adventures of Legends**

**Author's Note: Hey, guys! I've had this Sonic/Korra crossover in my head for a long time ever since Book 4 of TLOK ended. I looked to see if there were any stories about this, but there's not many stories about a Sonic and Avatar crossover at all. Seeing this, I've decided to make a story of my own, and I hope you guys enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN SONIC OR KORRA. THEY BELONG TO THIER CREATORS/OWNERS. MOVING ON. **

**Chapter One: Where Am I?**

It was a regular day for our favorite blue hedgehog and his friends. They were doing the usual stuff, fighting Eggman and all that jazz. This time, though, Eggman would be prepared, as he already had planned ahead. Our heroes were currently launching an all out attack on Eggman's base, since they heard he now has all seven Chaos Emeralds. Of course, this mission is more challenging than usual because of this, but it's nothing Sonic and his friends won't be able to handle, right?

"Sonic! We're about to crash!" Tails exclaimed, making Sonic give his signature smirk.

"Give me a power ring! I'll handle this!" Hearing Sonic's request, Tails gave Sonic a power ring, and without another second wasted, Sonic charged right into Eggman's base, making an opening for himself to finish this. "I hope he knows what he's doing!" Knuckles screamed, grabbing Tails and jumped out of the Tornado before the plane could crash. They soon landed back on the ground, and Tails made a loud sigh. "Why must my Tornado always end up in a crash?"

Near another part of Eggman's base, Shadow had his arms crossed, as he looked at the battle that was taking place. He literally wasn't doing anything, but just decided to stand there. "Hmph. This is fairly entertaining, but the doctor will probably lose like usual." Even with Eggman having the seven Chaos Emeralds, it was clear that Shadow was fully expecting Sonic to win. He then turned to readers that were currently reading this story. "Don't worry, my loyal and great fanbase. I will be a boss some other time."

With Sonic, he was running through the base, defeating Eggman's robots left and right with his incredible speed. "Almost there!" the blue blur said, seeing the entrance to Eggman's lab spindashed through the door.

"Ah, Sonic! You've finally made it! Just in time for the show, too!" Eggman had an evil grin on his face, but he really was waiting for Sonic. He was inside his Death Egg Robot, and shot multiple missles at Sonic. Thanks to Sonic's speed, he swiftly dodged them, but he noticed it was harder than usual to dodge. "It must be the Chaos Emeralds!" he said, realizing this was a golden oppurtunity. The Chaos Emeralds in Eggman's lab suddenly started to glow, as Sonic was beginning to have a golden aura come around him. Then, his transformation was complete. He has now transformed into Super Sonic!

"It's time to crack you wide open, Eggman!" Sonic told him with a grin, but he could hear something else coming.

"IT'S NO UUSSSEEEE!" That was the signature line of Silver, as he suddenly got thrown into Eggmans lab and crashed into Eggman's machine that was holding the Chaos Emeralds. "Silver?! I told you to stay outside to hold off the robots!"

"Three words...IT'S NO-"

"If you say that overused line one more time, I swear to God, I will give you a reason to actually say it!" Sonic said in an annoyed tone, turning around to Eggman's Death Egg Robot. Eggman wasn't pleased, at all. "You fools! What have you done!?" Suddenly, lightning started to come around the lab, and explosions were coming from everywhere. Then, the largest explosion of all happened. Chaos Control was happening.

The Chaos Control engulfed everything in sight. At this time, Tails and Knuckles were with Shadow, seeing what was happening. "Chaos control is happening again?" Tails asked, with Shadow nodding. "You know, I feel like we've been through this before..." Knuckles stated, getting prepared for another adventure.

**In Korra's World**

"Come on! Give me a challenge!" These were the words of Avatar Korra, the Avatar after Aang. She was currently doing her firebending training right now. She shot fire ball after fire ball, and was completely outclassing the people that were training her. She dodged and blocked everything that was thrown at her.

"She's strong." Katara, the wife of the now deceased Avatar Aang, stated the obvious, but one of the White Lotus members decided to respond. "She lacks restraint." Back with Korra, she was finished her firebending training session with two blasts of fire, sending the firebender back. "Woohooo!" she raised her arms in the air, celebrating her victory. She noticed that White Lotus wasn't celebrating with her, though. "Hey, why all the doom and gloom, people? We should be celebrating! Three elements down, one to go!" Saying this, she pointed to the sky in an excited manner.

"You're getting ahead of yourself as usual, Korra. We haven't decided if you've passed your firebending test yet." the firebender of the White Lotus told Korra, as the waterbender of the White Lotus decided to bring himself into this conversation. "Ever since you were a little girl, you've excelled at the physical side of bending, but completely ignored the spiritual side. The Avatar must master both." Korra had a slightly bored and annoyed look on her face, seeing where this conversation was going.

"I haven't ignored it...It just doesn't come as easy to me, but that's why I should start training with Tenzin immediately! He's mister spiritual." Korra insisted on moving on by giving her reasons, but the White Lotus member needed Katara's input first.

"Do you believe she's ready, Master Katara?"

"Yes. If anyone can teach her what she needs to know, it's Tenzin." Katara responded, with the White Lotus member nodding. "Very well, Korra. It's time for you to begin your airbending training." Hearing this, Korra couldn't contain her excitement. "Yes, finally!" she said, but quickly realized what she was doing and stopped immediately. "I mean...Ehem...Thank you all for believing in me." She gave a respectful bow, and soon walked away to meet her polar bear dog called Naga.

"Naga! You should've seen it! I kicked some firebender butt and I passed!" Korra told her polar bear dog, giving Naga a hug. "Tenzin will be here in a few days!" Hearing this, Naga licked Korra's face.

A few minutes later, Korra was riding on Naga and wanted to take her out for a stroll. She looked up at the White Lotus member to let him know she was going somewhere. "Just taking Naga out for a stroll." The White Lotus member wondered if he should do this, making Korra sigh. "Don't worry, we're not going far." Korra added, with the White Lotus member walking away and opened the doors. Korra and Naga then took off.

"Naga, go! Atta girl! Go, go, go!" They were traveling for a long time, but then they noticed something covered in the snow. Korra made sure Naga stopped, as she jumped off to see who or what would be covered in the snow like this. "What the..."

It was Sonic.

"Aarrghh...my head." Sonic said, slowly getting up and holding his head. "Crap, I told Silver not to..." The blue blur then noticed that somebody was looking at him, making his eyes widen. Korra looked at Sonic with a confused look on her face.

"Who are you?" Korra asked.

"I could ask you the same question." Sonic told her, still holding his head. "My name's Sonic. Sonic the Hedgehog. And you are?"

"You really don't know who I am?" Korra responded, tilting her head. "I'm Avatar Korra. You know...the Avatar? The bridge between the physical world and the spirit world? Even though I'm not really connected to my spiritual side yet..."

"Oh crap." Sonic quickly realized what had happened at Eggman's base. "Chaos control...That must be it." he muttered, making Korra raise an eyebrow. "Chaos what? Are you even from here?" Korra technically already knew the answer to that question, but she wanted to ask anyway.

"Nope. Not from here at all." Sonic shook his head, continuing to look at Korra.

"Well, I guess if you're not from here, then I assume you're lost." Korra told Sonic, making him shrug.

"I guess so. I do wanna know about this whole Avatar thing you're talking about, though." When Sonic said this, Korra smirked. They went on to talk about the four nations, the four elements, the duty of the Avatar, where Sonic was from, how he got here, and many other things. Both of them were enjoying their talk, as they walked through the snow with Naga following them.

"So, this Eggman person is the cause of all this?" Korra asked Sonic.

"Most of it..." Sonic responded, as they continued to walk through the snow. What he didn't notice, however, was a cliff. Without knowing it was there, Sonic fell off the cliff and splashed into the ice cold water of the South Pole. Thankfully, he was floating instead of drowning. He obviously still didn't like water, since he couldn't swim. Korra let out a laugh, as she dived into the water and floated beside Sonic.

"What's the matter, Sonic? Don't like the water?" Korra asked with a smirk, looking over at Sonic.

He wasn't taking this very well.

"COLD COLD COLD COLD COLD!"

Later, when they were out of the water, Korra and Sonic were still talking to each other. It was coming to an end, though. "Well, I should probably get back to my home. My future airbending master will be at my home at any second now."

"Right. Nice talking to you, Korra." Sonic told her, giving his signature thumbs up. Korra then got on Naga and took off. Sonic gritted his teeth, as the conditions of the snow were starting to become worse and worse by the second. He fell on one knee, struggling to walk through the snowstorm. While Korra was riding on Naga, she looked back at Sonic and saw he was barely making it. Seeing this, she turned around and came by Sonic's side. Then, Korra bended an igloo to cover all three of them, while making a small fire around them to stay warm. "Oh, who am I kidding? Can't leave you out in this snowstorm." Korra told Sonic with a smirk.

"I appreciate it. Thanks." Sonic said, getting around Korra's fire to get warm.

**A few minutes later...**

The snowstorm had now stopped, and Korra made it just in time to see Tenzin, who is Avatar Aang's son. She brought Sonic along with her, but nobody saw him because Korra told Sonic to stay hidden with Naga. For now, she was having a talk with Tenzin.

"So, how long until you're ready to teach me airbending? A week? A month?"

"It could be much longer." Tenzin responded.

"I don't understand. Why are you making me wait?" Korra asked in a disappointed tone.

"I have a responsibility to Republic City. I'm one of its leaders, and the situation there is very unstable right now." Tenzin really didn't want to tell Korra this information, but he knew he had to.

"But you also have a responsibility to teach me. Believe me, I'd be happy to find another airbending master, but you're the only one. We're stuck with each other." Korra was clearly eager to learn airbending.

"I wish there were another way." When Tenzin said this, Korra suddenly came up with an idea.

"Wait, there is! If you can't stay here, then I'll go back to Republic City with you! It's perfect!" One of the White Lotus members hated her idea, though.

"Absolutely not!" he slammed the table, showing his emotion. "The city is far too dangerous! Avatar Aang tasked us with keeping you safe while you mastered the four elements!"

"I get that, but I don't think keeping me locked up in this compound like a prisoner is what he had in mind." Korra was starting to get annoyed at this conversation.

"I know this is difficult to accept, but it's not the right time for you to come to the city." Tenzin responded, but Korra already had her back turned and was about to leave. "Whatever." she opened the door and then slammed it, making Tenzin and the White Lotus member sigh.

Now, it was time for Tenzin to leave. "Goodbye, Gran Gran!" the hyper Ikki said, waving at Katara. "Oogi, yip yip!" Tenzin told his bison, as Oogie took off and left. Katara shedded a tear, but quickly wiped it away, trying her best to stay strong. It was clear that she didn't she her family that often.

On a nearby cliff, Korra had taken Naga outside to look at the sunset. She then noticed Tenzin flying off, making Naga give a sad sound. Korra looked on until they were out of sight, as determination came into her eyes. Nothing was going to stop her from learning airbending.

Late at night, Korra went to get Naga so she could go to Republic City. She didn't even acknowledge Sonic, because she was busy putting the saddle on Naga. Sonic noticed Korra was in a more determined mood than usual, so he decided to break this silence.

"What's wrong?" Sonic asked.

"I'm going after Tenzin so I can learn airbending. Don't try to stop me." Korra responded.

"Stop you? Are you kidding me?" Sonic jumped up and gave Korra a glare. "Why would I try to stop you? Besides, I'm tired of freezing every dang second. If anything, I'm going with you."

"Um, Sonic...I'm not sure that's such a good idea." Korra trailed off, making Sonic cross his arms.

"Why not?" he asked, giving a slightly annoyed look.

"Weeeellllll...you're...different. More different than usual, if you catch my drift." Korra was referring to Sonic being a blue hedgehog.

"Please. If you think that's gonna stop me, then you're dead wrong. I'm a guy that loves adventures, and there's no way I'm not going with you." Sonic gave a smirk to Korra, but he then heard somebody coming. In an instant, he disappeared with his speed, making Korra raise an eyebrow. "What are you hiding fro-...?"

"Nice night for an escape, isn't it?" It was Katara who was speaking to Korra.

"I have to leave. I have to find my own path as the Avatar." Korra was hoping Katara would understand. She was expecting Katara to stop her, but she gave an agreeing nod. "I know you do." Katara responded with a smile, making Korra smile back and have a sigh of relief.

"Aang's time has passed. My brother, and many of my friends are gone. It's time for your generation to take on the responsibility of keeping peace, and balance in the world. And I think you're going to be a great Avatar." Katara and Korra hugged, as Sonic slowly watched what was going on by the corner of his eye.

"Thank you." Korra said, making Katara respond soon after with, "Goodbye, Korra. You'll need you're new friend to help you on your journey too." Sonic's eyes widened, trying his best to go back to hiding.

"H-how did you know he was here?"

"Both of you were talking loudly to each other. I may be old, but I can still hear, you know." Katara told Korra with a laugh, not seeming to mind that there was a blue hedgehog that she's never seen before.

Later on, Korra bended through the snow so Naga and Sonic could sneak out and follow her. She had to do something first, though.

Korra appeared with her parents, hugging them. "Mom...Dad...I'll miss you." Korra said sadly.

"We love you so much." Korra's mother told her, as Korra began to leave on Naga. Sonic was waiting for her on a boat that was going to Republic City, deciding to relax for the time being. Korra soon appeared with Naga and got on the boat before it set sail.

"There you are, Korra. I thought you weren't going to make it." Sonic said, closing his eyes and decided to get some sleep. Korra was wide awake, however. She couldn't wait to go on this adventure.

**End of Chapter 1**

**Read and Review!**


	2. Welcome to Republic City

**The Adventures of Legends**

**Author's Note: Wassup, guys?! Quick thing before we get into this chapter. The Sonic and Korra bonding moments from last chapter were inspired off of zavraan's pics from Deviantart. She creates awesome pics, and I advise you to check them out!**

**Chapter 2: Welcome to Republic City**

Our two heroes were currently resting on a boat, waiting for the ship to land near Republic City. Waking up, Korra rubbed her eyes and decided to let Sonic and Naga know they were at their destination. "Naga! Sonic! We're here!" she exclaimed, excitement starting to build up. Sonic stretched his arms out, yawning a bit.

"Oh, we're here? Guess that's my que." Before the door even fully opened, Sonic already ran through it and was running all over Republic City. He was so fast that the people didn't even notice him speeding by. After Sonic left, Korra rode on Naga and told the people, "Thanks for the ride!" As she and Naga explored Republic City, she was amazed at how big and vast the city was. "Look at all those satomobiles." she said to herself, but there was one thing she took a nice stare at in particular.

Avatar Aang's statue.

"Avatar Aang..." Korra muttered, with Sonic appearing again. "Oh, so that's the Aang person you were talking about, huh?" Sonic asked, with Korra nodding at the blue hedgehog. She looked over and saw that Air Temple Island, the place where Tenzin and his family lives, was not too far away from Aang's statue. "Are you guys ready for a swim?" she asked, but Sonic instantly freaked out.

"Oh heck to the no!" Sonic spoke in fear, shivering a bit. "ANYTHING else but a stupid swim." Sonic's comments made Korra sigh and laugh at the same time. "Have you ever thought about taking swimming lessons, Sonic?"

"No, and that will never happen. I personally like the ground just fine, thank you very much." Sonic replied, making Korra roll her eyes. "Alright, then. I guess you won't be coming with u-" Before Korra could finish her sentence, Naga smelled some food and randomly took off. "WHOA NAGAAA!"

"See?! Even Naga agrees with me!" Sonic shouted, deciding to follow them. Naga and Korra almost got hit by satomoblies multiple times, but somehow they kept on avoiding them. People were outraged by this, as they started screaming at Korra and Naga. "Watch where ya going!" one man cried out.

"Oops! Sorry! Coming through! We're new here!" Korra was clearly embarrased by this, but Naga then stopped and smelled where the food was coming from. She was about to eat some food, but Korra quickly stopped her. "Naga, wait!" She jumped off of Naga so she could pay for the food. "We'll take one of everything please."

"That'll be twenty yuans!" the woman replied.

"Uh...I don't have any money...?" Korra sighed, but she thought of an idea. "Sooooniiicccc!"

In a flash, Sonic was right beside Korra. "What?"

"I wouldn't suppose you would have any money on you right about now?"

"Nah. Sorry, Korra. I'm broke." Sonic shrugged, making the lady angry. "Then what good are you to me?! she screamed, but then she noticed Sonic. "WHAT IN THE HECK IS THAT?!"

"And this is the part where I take off." Before everyone else in the city could start looking at him, Sonic ran away to the park. Korra saw this, and held her head down. "Don't worry, Naga. We'll find something to eat."

**Later at the park**

Naga and Korra were eating fish, but Sonic didn't decide to eat because of one reason.

"Come on, Sonic. You gotta eat too." Korra told Sonic, but it was clear fish isn't what he had in mind. "I'm not eating fish. Come back to me when you have some chili dogs with ya."

Korra shrugged at Sonic's response. "Suit yourself." She then started firebending to make the fish hot, and was about to take a bite until a random hobo came out of the bushes. "Think I can get one of them tasty, smellin' fishies?!" Korra was caught off guard by this, but she would try to be polite. "Oh...uh...Yeah, sure."

The hobo then grabbed one of the fishes and started eating. Korra looked at Sonic and gave him a look of 'what the heck is going on' type of look. Sonic knew what this meant, and just shrugged. Seeing this, Korra then turned back to the hobo. "Do you live in that bush?"

The hobo stopped eating when he heard Korra's question, and said, "Yes, presently that is what I do call home. Took me a while to pecure a bush that beauteous."

"Sooo...are there a lot of you out here? I thought everybody in the city was living it up." Korra said, but the hobo laughed loudly at her statement. "Hahaha! You got a lot to learn newcomer! Welcome to Republic City." Korra was finding this conversation to get weirder and weirder by the second, but a guard suddenly came out of nowhere and blew his whistle. "Hey, you! You can't fish here!" The guard started running towards the group. The hobo instantly jumped back into his bush, and Korra got on Naga so they could get away from the guard. Sonic, however, was running around the guard and created a small tornado, putting the guard in the air, while he fell back down on his butt, clearly having birds flying around his head.

"Sorry bout' that." Sonic gave a grin, as he ran away, following Korra and Naga. After that, Korra and Naga were walking through the park until they saw a man who was claiming that benders were horrible people, as they always used their power to threaten non-benders. "Join Amon, and together we will tear down the bending establishment!"

"What are you talking about?!" Korra spoke. "Bending is the coolest thing in the world!"

"Oh yeah? Let me guess, you're a bender?"

"Yeah, I am." Korra replied proudly.

"And I bet you'd love to knock me off this platform with some waterbending, huh?!" the man asked, with Korra crossing her arms. "I'm seriously thinking about it." She shouldn't have said that, though, because the man would soon use her words against her.

"This is what's wrong with this city! Benders like this girl only use their power to oppress us!" the man had a huge smirk on his face, and it made other people to start screaming at Korra.

"What? I'm not oppressing anyone! You're...you're oppressing yourself!" After saying that, Korra made Naga turn around to go somewhere else. The man wasn't quite done, though. "That didn't even make sense!" Then, he felt a wind pass by, as his microphone was suddenly taken away from him. Sonic now had the man's microphone in his hands, and threw it on the ground. He then smashed it with his foot, looking at the crowd of people with a serious face. "You want peace? Well, here's one thing you could do. Stop disrupting the peace and making people feel bad. It only starts something horrible." Sonic was sticking up for Korra, but the people didn't even acknowledge his speech. All that they were focused on is that they were seeing a blue hedgehog.

"What the heck is that? Is that some type of large rat?!" The people screamed, making Sonic facepalm. "I swear, these people act like they've never seen a blue hedgehog before...and NO! I'm not a freakin' rat, dang it! I thought we were done with that in Sonic and the Secret Rings!"

"That game sucked! The controls sucked!" one man spoke out, making Sonic turn his back and leave. "They're not wrong, though." he muttered.

**In the streets**

Korra, Naga, and Sonic were currently walking in the streets of Republic City. Yes, Sonic wasn't running or hiding this time. People were looking at Sonic with raised eyebrows and shocked expressions, but Sonic ignored them. "Hey, Sonic. Thanks for sticking up for me back there. I don't know what was their deal." Korra said, as Sonic gave a thumbs up to her.

"No problem. We should probably go to Air Temple Island or whatever it's called now, right?" Sonic asked, with Korra smiling and nodding. "Right. We'll get there as soon as I find out where the heck we are." She then found an old lady, and decided to ask her for directions. "Excuse me, I think me and my friends are lost. How do we get to Air Temple Island from here?"

"Just head down this street..." the old lady then saw a red satomoblie that she didn't feel like seeing right now. "You should get moving, young lady! It isn't safe!" she said, running away. The satomobile stopped and there were three thugs that came out.

"Mr. Chung, please tell me you have my money, or else I can't guarantee that I'll protect your fine establishment." the waterbending thug spoke, smirking.

"I'm sorry! Business has been slow lately. Here, take one of my phonographs!" Mr. Chung said, bringing out a phonograph, but the firebending thug used a flaming kick to destroy it. Mr. Chung fell back in fear, with the waterbending thug shaking his head.

"My friend here is not a music lover. Give me the money, or else..."

"Or else what, hoodlum?" Korra interrupted, having her hands on her hips with a cocky smirk. All the thugs could do was look at eachother for a moment, before laughing out loud.

"HAHAHAHAHAHA! Since you're obviously fresh off the boat, let me explain a couple things. You're in Triple Threat Triad territory, and we're about to put you in the hospital." the waterbending thug said, but Korra would strike back.

"You're the only ones who are gonna need a hospital, and for your sake, I hope there's one nearby." Korra replied, slamming her fist in her palm. This reply didn't make the thugs happy.

"Who do you think you are...?"

Korra cracked her knuckles. "Why don't you come and find out?" Then, Sonic suddenly came behind her. "Watertribe..." he said, making everyone turn their heads in confusion. "What? You would be a fool to mess with her." The waterbending thug's eye twitched, as he sent some water at Korra. However, Korra caught it and sent it back at the thug's face, freezing it. She then kicks the thug's face, effectively knocking him out. The thug's partners were completely shocked, but the earthbending thug decided to take action. He was about to earthbend at Korra, but an earth pillar sent by Korra caught the earthbending thug off guard, as it sent him flying in the air.

"What just happened?"

"Did she just earthbend?"

Two people spoke, but Sonic came over to them while eating an apple, showing that he wasn't worried about Korra at all. "I don't know what the heck is going on." he took a bite of his apple, and threw it away. "You guys wouldn't happen to have some chili dogs, would ya?"

At this time, the earthbending thug fell flat on his face in defeat. The only remaining thug left standing was the firebending thug. He sent a large amount of fire at Korra, but she came through it like it was nothing and grabbed the thug's palms.

"Can she firebend too?"

"Could she be?"

"What? Have you people ever heard of chili dogs before?! God! What is wrong with this world?!" Sonic exclaimed, noticing that he was being ignored and raised his arms in the air out of frustration.

Back with Korra, she threw the firebending thug into a nearby store, breaking the windows. "Heh heh. Got an idea about who I am now, chumps?" Korra was bursting with confidence, but then the red satomobile came straight for Korra. Sonic soon noticed this, and grabbed Korra out of the way before she could get hit.

"Come on!" the earthbending thug said, putting the firebending thug back in the car and drove off as fast as they could. After being saved by Sonic, Korra quickly got up and ran after them. "You're not getting away!" Korra screamed angrily, earthbending the car and making them crash into another store. Korra, Naga, and Sonic walked over to the thugs, seeing that they were now knocked out for real this time. Then, they heard a siren-like sound, making Naga howl along with it. Sonic and Korra looked up to see an airship, as metalbenders jump out of the airship and shoot metal lines to make their landing a lot more safe.

"Cool, metal benders." Korra spoke, with Sonic just shaking his head in confusion. "Metal what?" he replied, rubbing his forehead. The metal benders arrested the thugs, but then the leader pointed at Korra and Sonic.

"Both of you are under arrest too!"

Korra gasped, as Sonic just slapped himself. "Me?! What the heck did I do?! I didn't even do a single thing in that fight!"

"Yeah, you really didn't." Korra replied, having her hands on her hips. She needed to get back at the task at hand, though. "I'm the one who stopped those thugs! They were smashing up a shop!"

"From the looks of it, you smashed a lot more than that." The metal bender then shot a metal wire at Korra, but she quickly grabs it. "Wait, let me explain!"

"You can explain yourself all you like, down at headquarters!" Before the metal bender could do anything to Korra, Naga slammed him from behind. Taking this chance, Korra quickly jumped on Naga and started to run away. The metal benders were swinging from building to building like they were Spider-Man, until Sonic kicked one of them in the head, giving Korra a good enough distraction. One metal bender was still after Korra, however, and shot another metal wire, this time grabbing at Korra's ponytail. Thinking of plan, she creates an ice pillar to block the metal bender from coming any further. It was succesful, since the metal bender crashed right into the ice pillar, stopping dead in his tracks.

They then jump on a train, barely making it. Korra sighed, but now she could see Air Temple Island again. Then, the airship appeared again with its siren. Seeing this, Korra made Naga jump off the train so they could lose the airship, but her plan didn't work this time. They got caught in metal wires, currently unable to move. "Crap!" Korra muttered, but she could see a blue wind coming after them.

"Hold on, Korra and Naga! I got this!" Sonic excalimed, running and jumping from building to building. He then jumped, and spindashed in the air to get an extra boost. Unfortunately, before he could do anything to let Korra and Naga escape, he was quickly caught by metal wires himself, making him stop spindashing. "You got this, huh?" Korra said sarcastically.

"Not a single word." Sonic replied, not in the mood to get into an argument. But then, he heard something he didn't want to hear.

"You've gotten captured!" It was the voice of Omochao. Both of Sonic's eyes started to twitch. "No...no...NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

**At the Republic City Police Station**

"Let's see. Multiple counts of destruction of private and city property, not to mention evading arrest." The woman slammed the clipboard on the table, intimidating Korra a bit. "You're in a whole lot of trouble, young lady."

"But there were some thugs threatening a helpless shopkeeper and-"

"Can it! You should have called the police and stayed out of the way."

"But I couldn't sit by and do nothing. You see, I'm the Avatar." Korra was hoping this would be a good excuse.

"Oh, I am WELL aware of who you are. Your Avatar title might impress some people, but not me." the woman responded coldly.

"Alright, fine. I want to talk to whoever's in charge."

"You're talking to her. I'm Cheif Beifong."

When Korra heard the word Beifong, she suddenly realized who this woman was. "Wait...Beifong? Lin Beifong? You're Toph's daughter!"

"What of it?" Lin replied.

"Well, then why are you treating me like a criminal? Avatar Aang and your mother were friends! They saved the world together!" Korra exclaimed, but Lin wasn't having it.

"That's ancient history, and it's got diddle squat to do with the mess you're in right now! You can't just waltz in here and dole out vigilante justice like you own the place!" Lin fired back at Korra harshly, but then a metal bender interrupted their conversation. "Chief, Councilman Tenzin is here."

Lin gave a sigh, before saying, "Let him in." Tenzin walked in and saw it was Korra who got arrested.

"Sorry, Tenzin. I got a little sidetracked on my way to see you." Korra noticed that Tenzin had walked in and decided to give a short explanation to why she was arrested. Being slightly annoyed, Tenzin took a deep breath and looked at Lin. "Lin, you are looking radiant as usual."

"Cut the garbage, Tenzin. Why is the Avatar in Republic City? I thought you were going to the South Pole to train her?" Lin replied, clearly in a grumpy mood.

"My relocation has been delayed. The Avatar, on the other hand, will be going back to the South Pole immediately, where she WILL stay put."

"But!" Before Korra could say anything else, Tenzin kept on talking. "If you would be so kind to drop all the charges against Korra, I will take full responsibility for today's regrettable events, and cover all the damages."

Listening to Tenzin, Lin made a loud sigh, but she would soon agree. "Fine. Get her out of my city."

"Always a pleasure, Lin. Let's go, Korra." With this fiasco ending, Tenzin turns away and walks out. Korra tries to follow him, but then she notices Lin doing an 'I got my eyes on you' look. Korra responds by making the same face, and walking out with Tenzin. Lin was annoyed at it, but shrugged it off and got back to work.

"Tenzin, please don't send me back home."

"You blatantly disobeyed my wishes and the orders of the White Lotus." Tenzin replied.

"Katara agreed with me that I should come! She said my destiny is in Republic City!" said Korra, but Tenzin's face instantly turned into a steaming red color. "Don't bring my mother into this!"

"Look! I can't wait any longer to finish my training. Being cooped up and hidden away from the world isn't helping me become a better Avatar. I saw a lot of the city today and it's totally out of whack. I understand now why you need to stay. Republic City does need you, but it needs me too!"

Hearing Korra's speech, Tenzin really didn't know how to reply to it. Then, a police officer came and brought out Sonic and Naga from a cage. "Are these your pets, miss?" Naga licked the police officer, but Sonic gave an extremely annoyed look. "Pet?! Do I look like a pet to you!? UGHH..."

Later at night, Tenzin, Korra, Sonic, and Naga were on a boat. They stopped, as they saw White Lotus members wating for Korra, Naga, and Sonic(?). Then suddenly, Tenzin's kids appeared and all hugged Korra at once. "Korra!" they all said in unison.

"Are you coming to live with us on the island?" Ikki asked.

"No, I'm sorry, Ikki. I have to go home now." As the trio of Korra, Naga, and Sonic were walking away, Tenzin was thinking about his decision and wondered if it was the right one.

"Wait."

Korra stopped immediately, waiting to hear what Tenzin had to say. "I have done my best to guide Republic City towards the dream my father had for it, but you are right. It has fallen out of balance since he passed. I thought I should put your training off to uphold his legacy, but you ARE his legacy. You may stay and train airbending here with me. Republic City needs its Avatar once again." When Tenzin said this, Korra was overjoyed.

"Yes! Thank you! You're the best!"

"YAAAAAAYYYYYYYYYY!" Tenzin's kids said in unison once more, as Korra picked them up, and even Tenzin, into a hug. Naga came over to Korra and rubbed against her back, showing a smile. Tenzin just takes a deep breath, while Sonic was just watching all of this.

"I still don't know what the heck is going on." Sonic stated.

**The next day...**

There was a full crowd of reporters and regular people crowding City Hall, waiting to get answers from Korra. Soon, Korra had arrived and stared at everybody who was there for a moment. "Ehem...Hello, I'm Korra. Your new Avatar." When she spoke, the news reporters didn't waste time to ask her questions.

"Does this mean you've moved to Republic City?!"

"Were you trying to send a message to the Triads yesterday?!"

"Will you be fighting crime or the anti-bending revolution?! Or both?!"

"Will you be working with Cheif Beifong and the police?!"

All of these questions caught Korra off guard, as she tried to answer all of them. "Well...uh...Um...I'm definitely here to stay, but I don't quite have plan yet...? Look, all I know is that Avatar Aang meant for this city to be the center of peace and balance in the world. And...I believe we can make his dream a reality. I look forward to serving you!" The crowd cheered at Korra's speech, as she gave a wave to everyone.

"SERIOUSLY, CAN SOMEBODY PLEASE TELL ME WHAT THE HECK IS GOING ON?!" Sonic blurted out.

**Somewhere Else...**

"Amon, how do you want to handle this?"

"So, the Avatar has arrived early? It looks like we'll have to accelerate our plans."

"Accelerate our plans indeed...Heh heh heh...HO HO HO HO HO!"

**End of Chapter 2**

**Read and Review!**


	3. New Friends

**The Adventures of Legends**

**Author's Note: Hey, guys! Sorry I couldn't update this story sooner. I went over to a friend's house and got sick, but hopefully I'll be better now.**

**Chapter 3: New Friends**

In the last chapter, Korra, Sonic, and Naga were accepted to live on Air Temple Island with Tenzin and his family. Korra is there to learn airbending, which is the main thing that Tenzin has been focusing on...sort of. Since Sonic can actually control the wind to a certain extent with his running, Tenzin has been interested in the blue hedgehog.

"So, Sonic, I've noticed that you can control the wind while you run. Tell me, are you from the Spirit World by any chance?" Tenzin asked, stroking his beard as he ate his food at the dining table.

"The Spirit what?" Sonic replied, rubbing his forehead. Korra then gave him a nudge to get his attention.

"He's talking about the Spirit World that I told you about a while ago." Korra told Sonic, making him understand a bit more.

"Oh! Yeah, I literally know nothing about the Spirit World other than the name. As you can see, I'm not exactly from this world at all." Saying this, Sonic pointed to his hedgehog body. "But about controlling the wind, I can run around in circles really fast, which would create a tornado."

"Interesting. My father, Avatar Aang, told me a story once of how he did the same thing against his good friend King Bumi." said Tenzin, as a short silence happened but Korra decided to break it.

"How about we catch a few Pro Bending matches? I'm sure it'll be fun!" Korra asked, reading the newspaper and mainly looked at Tenzin.

"Your main focus needs to be in your airbending training. I need you to stay away from anything that could possibly distract you." Tenzin's response made Korra have a disappointed sigh, but she would shrug it off.

"Alright. You're the master." Korra then looked outside and took a long stare at the Pro Bending arena, thinking about how she could see at least one match.

**Later...**

"Korra's gonna airbend! Korra's gonna airbend!" Ikki shouted, seeing Korra, Tenzin, and even Sonic walk up. As they stopped, they saw spinning gates that had the airbending symbol.

"What is that contraption?" Korra asked, raising an eyebrow.

"A time honored tool that teaches the most fundamental aspect of airbending. Jinora, would you like to explain this exercise?" Hearing this, Jinora went to explain.

"The goal is to weave your way through the gates and make to the other side without touching them." Jinora explained, making Korra smirk. "Seems easy enough." she said.

"Jinora forgot to say you have to make it through while the gates are spinning!" Ikki added to Jinora's explanation in her usual hyper tone. Then, Tenzin walked forward and unleashed a gust of wind, making the gates spin. He brings out a leaf, and lets it go into the spinning gates. "The key is to be like the leaf, and flow with the movements of the gates. Jinora will demonstrate."

Demonstrating, Jinora spun around the spinning gates without getting hit once. Her movements were precise and peaceful. As she exited, she fired another gust of wind to keep the gates spinning so Korra could do the same thing. "Let's do this!" exclaimed Korra, running recklessly through the gates, making her get hit by them pretty much every single time. She did the exact opposite of what Jinora did. While Jinora did it flawlessly, Korra wasn't doing that at all.

"Don't force your way through!" Jinora excalimed.

"Dance! Dance like the wind!" Ikki said.

"Be the leaf!" Meelo screamed, making a weird motion on how to be the leaf. After this, Korra got sent back and spinned a little, falling on the ground. Tenzin just sighed at this, knowing that this was going to be his toughest challenge yet. Sonic saw this and grinned a little. "Hey, Jinora! Mind doing that again so I can try?"

"Uhhh...sure?" Jinora responded, sending another a gust of wind. Sonic just smirked and stretched at this. "Perfect! Thanks." Much like how Korra came in, Sonic came in recklessly himself to get through the spinning gates. However, the difference here is that Sonic would be able to go through the gates with his super speed with ease. "Heh heh. That was too easy!" said Sonic, who effortlessly got through the spinning gates, making Tenzin's jaw drop.

"What the flameo?!" Tenzin blurted out, currently not believing what he just witnessed. "That was his very first try, and he didn't even get hit once!"

"Yeah, I'm pretty awesome like that." Sonic said, walking away from the group.

"Show off..." Korra muttered, still on the ground and feeling a bit jealous that she wasn't able to perform as easily as Sonic could.

**On Angel Island**

The red echidna named Knuckles, who is one of Sonic's friends and rivals, has gotten transported to Korra's world as well. He had his arms crossed, as he was currently doing his duty of protecting the Master Emerald. He looked around to see this different world that he was transported to, and began to speak. "Great. We're in a different world, and I have no idea where everybody else is at." Knuckles said in a sarcastic tone, closing his eyes and sat down. "At least I'll be protecting the Master Emerald peacefully..." He was about to take a short nap, until he heard something break. Knuckles now had a red vein mark appear on his forehead, gritting his teeth out of annoyance. "I swear to God, if it is what I think it is that broke..." He got up and turned around to see that the Master Emerald was shattered, but that wasn't all that he saw.

"Chaos?!" Knuckles exclaimed with a shocked face, as he saw the the entirely composed water creature appear. "What does the god of destruction want?!" he asked, getting into a fighting stance and charged at Chaos. Knuckles punched Chaos and made him into a pulp, but Chaos quickly striked back with an uppercut, sending Knuckles flying, as he landed hard on Angel Island's stairs. Knuckles wasn't the type of person to give up, though, so he ran back to where Chaos was and unleashed his screwdriver attack. As soon as he did, though, Angel Island started to suddenly fall, causing Knuckles to lose his balance and not being able to complete his attack. Chaos then used this chance to escape from Angel Island, as it landed in the water and created a large splash.

"Freakin' perfect." Knuckles said, rubbing his head. "I guess I have no choice but to leave now. Gotta find these Master Emerald pieces for the nine-thousanth time..." Saying this, he glided away from Angel Island to find the pieces of the Master Emerald so he can restore it.

**Back at Air Temple Island**

Tenzin, Meelo, Jinora, Ikki, and Korra were currently meditating. "Concentrate, Korra. Being at peace is a crucial thing to learn when you're trying to learn airbending." Tenzin told her, as Korra responded with a nod and took a deep breath. Then, Sonic decided to come and ruin the peace.

"It doesn't matter now what happens! I will never give up the fight!" It seems like Sonic was singing his own theme song, clearly disturbing the meditation session that Korra, Tenzin, Meelo, Ikki, and Jinora were having. Korra's and Tenzin's eyes both twitched simultaneously, doing their best to ignore Sonic's singing.

But he wouldn't stop.

"Can you feel life movin' through your mind? OOOHH looks like it came back for more! Yeah! Can you feel time slippin' down your spine? Oooohhh...you try and try to ignore! Yeah! Live and Learn! Hanging on the edge of tomorrow!" Sonic was now singing Live and Learn. Korra and Tenzin could barely take it anymore.

"OPEN YOUR HEAR-!"

"SHUT UP, SONIC!" Korra shouted, a red vein mark appearing on her forehead, showing that she was frustrated and annoyed by Sonic's songs. She looked at him with a cold glare, as Sonic quickly noticed this and held his head down. "Sorry..." he said, slowly walking away. Korra's saw Sonic's reaction and her cold glare instantly changed into a 'I feel sorry' glare. She sighed loudly, turning her attention to Tenzin. "Maybe I'll meditate later, Tenzin. Not really feeling it right now." She walked away, and Tenzin just faceplamed himself.

"Darn it all." Tenzin muttered.

**At Night**

Korra still felt bad after her outburst at Sonic. Sure, Sonic was being disruptive, but she didn't mean to come off like the angriest person in the world. She knocked on Sonic's door, and said, "Sonic...I'm sorry about the way I came at you earlier today. May you open the door?" As Korra waited for an answer, though, no one responded. "Sonic?" She opened the door, but to her surprise, no one was there.

"Where did he-..." Korra then heard something outside, and quickly ran outside to see what it was. She saw Sonic running across the water and was heading for the Pro Bending Arena. She decided to follow him, as she jumped off a nearby cliff and splashed into water, starting to swim as fast as she could.

Once Korra made it to the Pro Bending Arena, she creates a waterbending funnel that catapults her into one of the arena's hallways. She starts to look for Sonic by walking around, but she heard somebody trying to talk to her.

"Hey, you! What are you doing in my gym?! An old man that goes by the name of Toza noticed Korra walk inside his gym and wasn't happy about that.

"I was just trying to find the bathroom." Korra replied, but Toza wasn't having it.

"Oh, the old I had to pee excuse, eh? Well, it's not going to work this time! I'm tired of you kids sneaking into my gym without paying! I'm taking you to security!" Toza exclaimed, but was stopped by Bolin, an earthbending Pro Bender.

"There you are! I've been looking everywhere for you!" Bolin came beside Korra while he was saying this. "Don't worry, Toza. She's with me."

"Yeah, I'm with him." Korra added.

"So, you see, we're together."

"Well, not together together. More like friends."

Bolin's face turned into an embarrassed look when he heard Korra's words. "Right, right, friends. I didn't mean to imply-"

"Oh, you implied it."

Toza just threw his hands in the air, clearly not wanting this conversation to go any further. "Bah! I don't care what you are! I don't have time for this!" Toza walked away and lifted a weight by using his bending.

"Right this way, miss."

"Thank you, sir." Korra replied, and then whispered, "Seriously, thanks." They walked away and went inside the Pro Bending locker room.

"Whaddya think? Best seats in the house, huh?" Bolin showed how large the actual arena was, and Korra couldn't believe her eyes. "Whoa! This place is even more amazing than I imagined!"

"Name's Bolin by the way."

"Korra."

"Psst, Bolin." A Pro Bender whispered, getting Bolin's attention.

"Yeah?"

"I told you to stop bringing your crazy fangirls before the match starts."

"Aw, come on, Mako. I kinda promised her she could stay, but I got a feeling there's something special about her." Bolin then brought Korra over to Mako so she could meet him. "This is my brother Mako."

"Mako? Wow, I heard you play on the radio!" Korra said excitedly, holding her hand out but Mako didn't even acknowledge her. "Come on, Bolin. We're up." Mako told Bolin, walking away.

"Or I could meet him later." Korra stated.

"Yeah, sorry about that. My brother just gets really focused before a match. Wish me luck! Not that I'll need it." Bolin walked away, as Korra smirked.

"Good luck! Knock em' out!"

**End of Chapter 3**

**R &amp; R!**


	4. It'll Quench Ya!

**The Adventures of Legends**

**Chapter 4: It'll Quench Ya**

It was night time in Republic City, and it was time for the famous Pro Bending matches. In the last chapter, Korra followed Sonic to the Pro Bending Arena and met Mako and Bolin. What will happen now?

There was a rising platform coming up in the middle of the field. The spotlights were all on the ring announcer, having a microphone as he began to announce the teams. The crowd went insane with their roars, making the atmosphere an exciting one.

"Introducing the Fire Ferrets!" the ring announcer exclaims, pointing to Mako, Bolin, and Hasook. There was also a crazy fan girl that could be heard from the crowd. "AHHH I LOVE YOU, BOLIN! AHHHH!"

"I'm Shiro Shinobi, folks and may I say, the Fire Ferrets have surprised everybody this season! But tonight, this will be their toughest challenge yet!" Finishing his statement, the bell rang, and the fight was about to start. Both the Fire Ferrets and the Tigerdillos started firing with force, as Hasook decides to be on the offensive but he misses. Beside him, Mako goes under the attacks that were coming at him, being cool and collected the whole time. Though, Hasook and Bolin get knocked back into another zone, with Mako just being able to watch. He uses backflips to dodge the oncomming attacks, but gets hit by the earthbender, making him be with Hasook and Bolin.

"It seems like the Tigerdillos advanced into the Fire Ferrets' territory, folks!"

In the Locker Room, Korra was still watching from afar and tried to give some encouragement. "Come on, Fire Ferrets!" she screamed. At this point, though, Hasook already got blasted off the ring by water and earth disks. Bolin and Mako scoff, trying to fight off the Tigerdillos, but they get kncoked back to another zone again. The bell rings, as four huge lightbulbs are shown. One glows blue, as the next round started to begin.

"Round one goes to the Tigerdillos!" the ring announcer said, with the crowd going crazy.

"Come on, Hasook! Get your act together!" Mako was clearly annoyed and frustrated by the tone of his voice. As soon as the next round starts, the Fire Ferrets get knocked back another zone. They weren't going down without a fight, though, as the intensity of the fight started to get even more serious. Bolin fired an earth disk, hitting one Tigerdillo right in the gut. Hasook jumps into the air and spins, creating water whip kicks that knock another Tigerdillo to the ground. Then, all of them combined their bending to unleash an all out attack, and knocked all of the Tigerdillos off the ring and splashed into the water. Bolin and Hasook celebrate, but Mako kept his determined look on his face. He knew that it wasn't over yet.

"The Fire Ferrets win the second round! The next one will be all or nothing!" Shiro Shinobi said, the bell ringing once more for the final round. Hasook tries to attack by moving side to side, but he ends up running into Bolin instead. They both fall on the ground, and almost instantly, they get knocked off the ring by an earthbending disk, leaving Mako all alone.

"Oh no!" Korra said, worried that this might be the end for the Fire Ferrets. Mako was now busy trying to defeat three Pro Benders, but he couldn't land a hit because he was too busy trying to dodge every attack that was being thrown at him. He stops near the edge, knowing that he had no where else to go. He keeps dodging the attacks, but quickly sends a fire blast at the waterbender, knocking him back a zone. That was all that Mako needed, as he started to perform fire blast after fire blast with complete mastery. He was giving it his all in every blast since he knew that Tigerdillos were worn out, and this was the perfect time to be on the offensive. Flaming kicks, fire punches, all you could think of that was related to fire, Mako did it and knocked two out of three Tigerdillos off the ring. "I can't believe it, folks! Mako is showing the whole package when the odds are against him!"

There was a small cloud of smoke from the earthbending, but Mako suddenly came out of nowhere and sends a fire punch that knocks the last Tigerdillo off the ring and headed for the water. "It's a knockout! Mako saves the day! I repeat, Mako saves the day!" When Mako won, three other light bulbs glowed red, showing that the Fire Ferrets had won. He took off his mask, looking at the crowd. Korra was amazed at this, not believing what she just witnessed.

"WOOHOOOO! Yes! One more win, and we're in the championship tournament!" Bolin exclaimed, jumping near Korra and snapping his fingers. He began to try to take off his helmet in an impressive manner, beginning to smirk. "Sooo, what'd you think, Korra? Bolin's got some moves, huh?" he said, as Korra grabbed him by chest and said, "What did I think?! What did I think?! That was amazing!" she said excitedly, randomly pushing Bolin.

"You did more harm than good out there. You almost cost us the match!" Mako was angry at Hasook not performing well.

"We won, didn't we?" Hasook responded.

"Barely."

"Get off my case, pal." Hasook said, throwing his helmet to the floor and left, slamming the door.

"Useless." Mako muttered, utterly disgusted at Hasook's attitude.

"You guys were incredible out there! Especially you Mr. Hat trick!" Korra spoke, pointing to Mako while he was walking away.

"Oh, you're still here?"

"Oh, you're still a jerk?"

"Ooohh...heh heh...uh..." Bolin had an awkward tone to his voice, as he watched Mako and Korra exhange words.

"Okaayyy...I've been immersed in bending my entire life, but I've never learned how to move like that! It's like there's a whole new style here! Think you could show me a few tricks?" Korra asked Bolin, crossing her arms.

"Absolutely!" Bolin responded, but Mako didn't agree with this. "Right now? Come on, Bolin." he told his brother, not facing him because he was getting his gear off. Bolin then came near Korra's ear and whispered, "Just ignore him." he told her, looking like he was about to add something. "But yeah, I could teach you the basics. Not sure how my earthbending would translate to your waterbending, though."

"Won't be a problem." Korra told Bolin with a smirk. "I'm actually an earthbender." Korra's response made Bolin blink his eyes repeatedly, embarrased a bit by his 'mistake'. "Oh, no, no! I didn't mean to assume. I was just figuring that with your watertribe getup, that you would be a watertribe...gal."

"Nope, you're right. I'm a waterbender, and an earthbender. And a firebender." Korra was wondering when Bolin would get what she was telling him. Bolin held his chin, thinking about Korra's words.

"Hmm...Mhm...I'm very confused right now." Bolin was slow, but Mako instantly got what Korra meant.

"You're the Avatar, and I'm an idiot." Mako said with a slight sigh.

"Both are...true." Korra responded with a grin. Bolin's eyes widened at this. "No...way..." He came closer to Korra, pointing directly at her. "The Avatar!"

Later, Korra and Bolin practiced earthbending stances and moves. She had one error on her stance the first try, but she quickly fixed it. Bolin called her a 'natural' at this, and Mako was slightly impressed. He soon left Korra and Bolin to themselves, and Korra kept on shooting earth disks.

But then she realized something.

"Oh crap." Korra said.

"Is something wrong?" Bolin asked.

"I kinda forgot who I was looking for." Korra was referring to Sonic, getting up and ran out the gym. "Nice training with you!" she told Bolin, running through the hallways as she looked for Sonic. "Soooooniiiccccc!"

**At a Republic City Restaurant**

Sonic got a lot of stares when he walked into the restaurant, but he shrugged it off and decided to order something while he was here. "What are the best drinks you guys have?" the blue blur asked the waiter.

"The best drinks? Well, our most famous drink is our world famous cactus juice! It'll quench ya! Would you like to have some?" the waiter asked, with Sonic pondering on this for a moment. "I guess I'll take the cactus juice."

"Coming right up, sir! Or...whatever you are." the waiter left, but soon returned with the cactus juice. Sonic looked at it, before drinking. He would soon realize that drinking cactus juice would be a huge mistake, though. His pupils would darken a bit, as his head shook. The after effects of the cactus juice were starting to kick in.

"WOOOOOOOO! Drink cactus juice! It'll quench ya! Nothing's quenchier! It's the quenchiest!" It appeared that Sonic had officially lost it.

"I told you it would quench ya! Nothing's quenchier!" the waiter exclaimed, deciding to drink some cactus juice himself and gave it to everybody that was at the restaurant. It was like there was a bunch of Sokka's that were drunk off of cactus juice. And they were all in the SAME PLACE.

"AAHJAHADHFA!" Sonic screamed, which was a word that nobody could understand. Heck, it wasn't even a word to be completely honest. His fun wouldn't last for long, though, because a well known enemy of his would arrive.

"HO HO HO HO! Destroy everything!" It was the voice of Eggman, who was flying in his Egg Mobile and unleashed a barrage of badniks to attack Republic City. "I don't know where I am, but I might as well make this world into Eggman Land! Hahahahaha!"

"Hold it right there, ajasdhoiuja!" Sonic walked out of the restaurant and faced Eggman. Eggman looked at Sonic and smirked widely. "Ahh, Sonic! I was wondering when we were going to meet again!" Eggman told him, as an explosion appeared behind him, creating a loud noise.

**At the Pro Bending Arena**

Korra heard the loud explosion and her head instantly turned outside. "What in the world?" she muttered, deciding to run as fast as she could towards the explosion.

**Back with Sonic and Eggman**

"This is where it ends, habhaafaha!" Once again, Sonic said something that wasn't even a word. Eggman noticed this and decided to ask a question. "Uh...are you okay, Sonic? You seem a little...I don't know...Off?"

"SAKHAJHA!" Sonic screamed, spindashing towards Eggman's badniks, but missed badly. He did it once more, but it ended with the same result. Eggman raised an eyebrow at this. "Okay...He's definitely off his game for some odd reason." the doctor muttered, deciding to just watch this for now. A badnik came at Sonic and blasted him with a small beam, making him crash into a building. There was a lot of smoke and dust that covered the rubble, but Sonic got up and walked outside. "HAADFAAAAAOOOOPPP!" Sonic said, but an egg pawn grabbed him from behind and threw him to the street, making him slide across the ground. The people of Republic City started to scream in horror, seeing that Sonic was easily defeated and there was now a new threat.

"That was too easy. Wayyyy too easy." Eggman spoke, but then he felt an earth disk hit his Egg Mobile. "Get away from him!" Korra said, appearing at the scene of the crime and shot multiple fire balls at Eggman, his badniks, and egg pawns. She effectively destroyed the badniks and the egg pawns rather quickly with her fire blasts, and Eggman wasn't too happy about that.

"Bah! I finally defeat Sonic, but a new threat appears! Why does life hate me?!" Eggman screamed, but he wouldn't have time to say anything else, because Korra jumped into the air and looked straight at him. "Get out of my city!" she sent a flaming kick at the Egg Mobile, kicking it like it was a homerun in baseball. "I'LL BE BAAAACCKKKKKK!" Eggman said, out of sight at this point because of Korra's kick. Korra landed back on the ground and came near Sonic's side, having a worried look on her face.

"Sonic?!" Korra exclaimed, turning the blue blur on his back. He had a couple of bruises, but it was nothing too serious. She started to heal him with her waterbending, and this made Sonic wake up. "Ugh...What ahaidhflaaa happened?"

"What?" Korra responded, not understanding what Sonic was saying.

"It'll quench ya..." Sonic mutterd, making Korra's eyes widen at her realization.

"You drank cactus juice, didn't you?"

"I have no idea what you're talking adhadhja about."

"You're drunk."

"And you're on fire."

**The Next Day...**

Korra brought Sonic back to Air Temple Island before Tenzin could notice anything. She acted like nothing happened last night, so she went on with her airbending training like it was a regular day.

Too bad Korra still stinks at this airbending training thing.

Korra gave the spinning gates another go, but she showed no signs of improvement whatsoever. She kept getting hit over and over, constantly losing balance and running into things. "Patience, Korra!" Tenzin shouted, but it resulted in Korra firebending out of rage at the spinning gates. She didn't stop until she destroyed every last gate. Her face showed frustration and anger, as she breathed heavily. Tenzin, Jinora, Meelo, and Ikki all had shocked expressions when they saw this.

"That was a two thousand year old historical treasure! What...!" Tenzin was obviously furious at this. "What is wrong with you?!"

"What's wrong with me?! I've been doing everything you told me to do, but it isn't sinking in, okay! It hasn't clicked yet!" Korra was furious too. This could only end badly.

"Korra, this isn't something you can force. If you only listened to me, you would-" Tenzin didn't even get the chance to finish, since Korra interrupted.

"I have been listening to you! But maybe a reason why it's not sinking in yet is because you're a terrible teacher!" Korra pointed to Tenzin, before running away out of anger.

"Ugh...that girl..." Tenzin muttered, but Meelo decided to say something.

"Yeah, you're a terrible teacher, daddy!" Meelo said, running over to the gate pieces that Korra destroyed and started throwing them in the air like leaves in the fall. "AHHHHH! WAAAHHHH!" With Meelo doing his own thing, Jinora and Ikki just decided to hug their father. After that happened, Tenzin's family sat at the dinner table to relax. Pemma, Tenzin's wife, walked in with a tray of food, but noticed that Korra nor Sonic wasn't with them. "Wait, where's Korra and Sonic?"

"Sonic is still resting. As for Korra, she's a lost cause. I don't know how to get through to her." Tenzin rubbed his temples, showing that he was still frustrated and didn't know what to do. Pemma came near Tenzin and put her hand on his shoulder.

"Dear, the best thing for you to do right now is to give Korra some space." Pemma told him, making Tenzin look at his children.

"You must promise me that your teenage years won't be like this." said Tenzin. Jinora was reading a book when her father said this, but she decided to respond anyway.

"I will make no such promises."

Later, with Korra and Sonic, Korra was about sneak out again so she could go to the Pro Bending arena. She stopped when she saw Sonic, and wanted to tell him something. "Sonic, I'm gonna need you to cover for me if Tenzin notices anything." That was all she said, before diving into the water and swimming away. Sonic just sighed to himself, as he watched Korra swim away.

"The crap that people put me through in this world..." Sonic muttered.

**At the Pro Bending Arena**

Korra walked inside the locker room and found a depressed looking Mako and Bolin. Soon, she found out why they were depressed. If Mako and Bolin didn't get another person to replace Hasook, they would automatically be eliminated.

"Times up. You in or out?" The referee asked.

"We're in!" Korra responded.

"We are?!"

"Yes!"

While Bolin was happy, this was going too quickly for Mako. "Hey, I didn't agree to this!"

"You can thank me later!" Korra said, putting on her Pro Bending gear.

"This girl is crazy." Mako spoke.

On the field, Korra, Mako, and Bolin finally showed up. "It looks like the Fire Ferrets have a replacement waterbender, folks! Will she be good enough to make the Ferrets get over the hump? We'll see!"

"Try and not to get knocked off the ring." Mako told Korra, making her roll her eyes and adjust her helmet. "You got it, captain."

The bell rang, and Korra instantly does a horizontal kick that makes a large stream of water to hit one of the opposing Pro Benders over the side ropes and into the pool. Korra raised her fists in the air, thinking that she did something right. Mako just faceplamed himself at Korra's noobness.

"Woo-hoo! Man overboard!"

Then, the referee blew his whistle. "Fire Ferret Waterbender penalty! Move back one zone!"

"What?! Why?!" Korra asked.

"You can only knock players off the back of the ring, not over the sides!" Mako exclaimed, as Korra felt a bit embarrased. "Oh...Uhhh...Whoops?" she said shrugging.

The bell rang once more, starting the game again. "And we're back in action, folks! I think it's pretty clear that this replacement waterbender has no idea what she's doing!" The two teams traded elemental attacks, but Korra got hit in the stomach by an earth disk. Korra gets angered by this, and decided to unleash a kick of water. Doing this, however, made her step back into zone one. The referee immediately blew his whistle yet again when Korra made another mistake. "Foul! Over the line! Move back to zone three!"

"I'll show you over the line..." Korra muttered. All Mako and Bolin could do was shake their heads. "Round one goes to the Platypus Bears!" The bell rings again, and the Platypus Bears instantly try to focus their attacks on Korra. She dodges the attacks, but when she's trapped in a corner and sees everything coming at her, she brings up two earth disks to block the incoming attacks. This causes the referee to blow his whistle...again.

"Foul! I think..."

**At Air Temple Island**

Tenzin has been looking for Korra, but he saw Sonic near the radio and decided to ask him where she could be. "Sonic, I've been looking for Korra. Do you know where she is?"

"What? Me? Pffffff...No, I don't know where she is." Sonic said, putting on the best straight face he could muster.

"You wouldn't lie to me, right?" Tenzin asked with a serious look.

"Nooooooo, of course not! What makes you think that I would li-" Before Sonic could finish, the radio pretty much messed up Sonic's stalling.

"You gotta be kidding me! She's the Avatar, folks!"

When Sonic and Tenzin heard this on the radio, Sonic's face screamed 'oh crap' while Tenzin's eye started twitching out of annoyance. "Sonic, you're coming with me so we can get her. Don't say anything else, just do what I say before I get really angry." Tenzin stated, making Sonic gulp a bit. "Yeah, sure. Whatever you say, Tenzin."

**At the Pro Bending Arena**

It was settled that if Korra only used waterbending, she would be allowed to stay. The bell rang once more, and the Platypus Bears' attacks were all aimed at Korra. Faster than you could blink, Korra got sent flying off the field and splashed into the water. Looking up, she saw Tenzin looking straight at her, with Sonic being behind him.

"Tenzin...hi. Heh heh." Korra looked at Tenzin and gave Sonic a look of 'you had one job and you messed it up'. Sonic just shrugged, as he crossed his arms. "We're going now, Korra!"

"Wait! I'm really gonna have to go back there and pout because I can't learn airbending? Maybe learning a new modern syle of fighting is good for me!" Korra shouted, as Tenzin's face started to become a pepper red.

"You disobeyed my orders, but you will NOT disobey this one! I said we are going NOW!"

"NO!" Korra said, getting on the elevator and ingored Tenzin's order. Tenzin just raised his arms in frustration, with Sonic just looking around awkwardly. "Uhhh...this is kinda crazy." he said, not really sure what else to say.

"Round two goes to the Platypus Bears! Round three begins now!" The bell rang, and they go after Bolin. Bolin tries his best to block the attacks, but he's eventually trapped in a corner along with Mako. This left Korra to fight by herself pretty much, and she got knocked all the way back to the last zone. Tenzin noticed this and could only shake his head. Then Sonic tried to give some words of encouragement.

"Come on, Korra! I know you're not gonna let yourself go down like this!" the blue blur screamed at the top of his lungs, cheering Korra on. Suddenly, when all seemed lost, Korra started to move her feet like an airbender, dodging every elemental attack that was being thrown at her. Tenzin quickly noticed what Korra was doing and said, "How about that." At this point, the Platypus bears didn't have anything left in the tank, and this gave Mako and Bolin the chance to get back in the game. Mako came in hard with multiple fire blasts, while Bolin backed him up with earth disk after earth disk. Korra was still giving help with her waterbending, and the Platypus Bears went down one by one. When the last one got sent into the water, the Fire Ferrets had won the game.

"KNOCKOUT! IT'S A KNOCKOUT, FOLKS!"

"WOOHOOO!" Tenzin screamed pointing to the Fire Ferrets and even gave Sonic a high five. But he regained his composure rather quickly, and walked away with Sonic. On the field, Bolin and Korra gave a high five of their own, as Mako walked over to her.

"Korra, you are a natural. The way you dodged their attacks is unlike anything I've ever seen before." Mako told her.

"Thanks. Can't take all the credit, though. Someone else taught me those moves." Korra said, giving a grin.

**At Air Temple Island**

Korra walked over to Tenzin and Sonic, feeling a little sorry. "Tenzin, I'm sorry for going against your orders. It's just that this airbending training is making me more frustrated than usual. And Sonic, I'm sorry for coming at you in an angry way yesterday. Really, I'm sorry for everything."

"No problem, Korra." Sonic replied, giving his signature thumbs up. "I'm sorry for being disruptive. Sometimes I can't help but to sing my awesome theme songs."

"And I'm sorry too, Korra. I was trying to teach you patience, but I lost mine in the process. By the way, you were really good out there tonight. You moved just like an airbender." Tenzin said, making Korra a little shocked.

"Wait, you guys stayed and watched?" she asked.

"I did. It seems like Pro Bending will be good for you, after all." The trio all gave smiles to one another. It ended up with Korra picking up Sonic and Tenzin and gave a bonecrushing hug. "Oh, and I kinda permanently joined the Fire Ferrets and we're playing in the tournament in a couple of weeks." she said, putting Sonic and Tenzin down and walked away. Tenzin gave a sigh, while Sonic gave a small laugh.

Over at the Pro Bending Arena's tower, Mako could be seen looking at Air Temple Island from afar. From her room, Korra is looking at the tower, and smiled.

"FOLLOW ME! SET ME FREE! TRUST ME AND WE WILL ESCAPE FROM THE CITY!"

"Lay off the cactus juice, Sonic."

"Sorry."

**End of Chapter 4**

**R &amp; R**


	5. How you doin?

**The Adventures of Legends**

**Chapter 5: How you doin'?**

Sonic has had a rather hard time at adjusting in Korra's world, but what makes it even harder is that he's had to meet new people. He doesn't know where everybody else is at, and it bothers him. The only person he saw was Eggman, but that's not who he wanted to exactly see...Besides, where has Eggman gonem anyway? Find out now!

**At a Hidden Base**

Dr. Eggman walked inside the base and stomped his feet out of disappointment, feeling defeated once again. "Curses! The second I actually think I beat Sonic, a new threat comes out of nowhere!"

"Patience, Doctor." Amon told the evil genius, turning towards him. "The person that messed up your plans was the Avatar. That is the person we're trying to destroy."

"You obviously don't know how many times I failed." Eggman said, bringing out a mechanical blueprint and looked at it. It showed the egg pawns design, but there was a slight modification. "These bloodbending robots will be a genius idea, and it'll be all thanks to your ability."

Amon quickly put a hand on Eggman's mouth, covering it so he wouldn't talk anymore. "Now, Doctor, I said that'll be our little secret, remember?" Amon didn't want anybody to know he was a bender except for Eggman.

"Oh, ho ho ho! My bad. When we take over this Republic City as you call it, we're still going with the Eggman Land plan, right?" Eggman asked, Amon giving a simple nod.

"Of course. You will be free to do whatever you want after we're done with this business." Amon replied, having his hands behind his back and walked away.

**At Air Temple Island**

"So, you're saying that you have other friends here too?" Korra asked, sitting on a cliff with Sonic.

"I WANT TO BE THE VERY BEST, LIKE NO ONE EVER WA-Huh? Sorry, Korra. Repeat that, please?" It appears that Sonic hasn't had his head cleared from the cactus juice he drank a while ago. Korra did a facepalm, but had a small laugh.

"Sonic, I asked if you had any other friends that might have been transported here too," said Korra, making Sonic finally get the question.

"Oh. Yeah, most likely. If Eggman was here last time, then I'm pretty sure my friends are here as well." Sonic looked up at the sky, thinking about something.

"Mind telling me more about Eggman? All I know is that he's the cause of most of this." Korra asked, Sonic taking a look at her. "He's an evil scientist that can never beat me in his wildest dreams." the blue hedgehog said in a confident manner, Korra giving a smirk at his response.

"I don't know about that, Sonic. It looked like he beat you last night..." Korra responded, but Sonic instantly jumped up at this.

"That was only because of that stupid cactus juice! Next time I see that Egghead, watch me beat him with ease like I usually do!" Sonic didn't want to admit that Eggman beat him. While he's a cool guy/hedgehog most of the time, he is clearly confident in his skills.

"Okay, okay. Calm down there, blue blur." Korra told Sonic, trying to make him calm down. "Anyway, would you have any idea where your friends might be?"

"Heck if I knew. I still only know a few things about this world." Sonic shrugged. "So what's goin' on with you and that Pro Bending tournament?"

"Well...you see...We're kinda broke." Korra told Sonic, clearly disappointed about this. "We haven't given up yet, though. Mako and Bolin should be able to get enough money...I think."

**At the Pro Bending Arena**

Mako wiped the sweat off his brow, and went up to the attic that he and Bolin lives at. He went to the couch and sat on it, while holding a bag in his hand. He tried his best to relax after a long day of work. "Bo! I'm back! I got your favorite dumplings!" he exclaimed, looking at the ceiling. "I found some work at the powerplant. Made some pretty good money." he said, taking out a dumpling from the bag and ate it. Mako noticed that Bolin wasn't here, though. "Bolin?! You here, bro...?" He turned his head, looking to see if Bolin was here. "I guess he's not here..." he muttered, turning around and looked at Air Temple Island. "Hopefully the love bird is talking to Korra over there." With that, he got up and made his way to Air Temple Island.

**Back at Air Temple Island**

It was now in the evening time, and Korra was currently doing her airbending training. Jinora and Ikki sent a gust of air at the spinning gates, as Korra went and avoided them smoothly. She's showing obvious signs of improvement from the last time she tried this. Once Korra finished, she jumped down to where Jinora and Ikki were at, trying to catch her breath. Behind Korra, Mako could be seen coming towards the trio.

"Ooo, he's cute." Ikki stated, as Jinora smiled and said, "Korra, is that the handsome firebender boy that drives you crazy?" she asked, Korra looking behind her and saw Mako getting closer and closer. Her face looked embarrassed and shocked, giving the two children a look of 'please shut up.'

"Does he drive you crazy in a bad way?! Or does he drive you crazy because you like him?!" Ikki's statement made Korra earthbend the ground beneath them, knocking Jinora and Ikki away. Korra saw Mako come up to her and cleared her throat, as she looked at him. "Oh...uh...Hey, Mako."

"Have you seen Bolin?" Mako asked, getting straight to the point.

"No, I haven't seen him since practice. Is something wrong?"

"I don't know. Bolin has a knack for getting himself into stupid situations." Mako gave a sigh when he heard Bolin wasn't here. He was about to walk away until Korra stopped him. "Hey, cool guy. Let me help you find him. We can take Naga."

"Who's Naga?" Mako replied.

"One of my best friends! And a great tracker." Korra told him with a grin, as Sonic suddenly appeared out of nowhere. "If you guys are going on an action field trip, I'm going too." said Sonic, as Mako became a little shocked.

"Um...Korra, who is that?"

"That's my other best friend Sonic. I'll explain later." Korra said with a sigh.

**Night Time In Republic City**

Korra and Mako were riding on Naga while Sonic decided to run around from building to building, trying to find Bolin. "Sooo...one of your best friends is a polar bear dog, while your other best friend is a...blue rat?" Mako asked, but he shouldn't have said rat, since Sonic is really sensitive about that type of stuff. At the blink of an eye, Sonic came behind Mako and slapped him on the back of the head, showing annoyance.

"Ow! What was that for?!" Mako exclaimed, Sonic keeping his annoyed look. "How many times do I have to say this? I'm not a rat! I'm a hedgehog!"

"Come on now, guys. This isn't the time." Korra told the two, as Sonic and Mako just exchanged glares to each other. As they traveled, Naga brought them to the Central City Station. There was a statue of Zuko holding fire, and tons of people were walking in the streets. Mako and Korra got off, seeing a kid named Skoochy. "Have you seen my brother today?" he asked, as Skoochy saw this as a golden oppurtunity to make some money.

"My memory is a little foggy. Maybe you can help clear it up." As Skoochy said this, he held out his hand, wating for money. "You're a real pro, Skoochy." Mako told him, reaching in his pocket and gave Skoochy the money.

"Yeah, I seen him bout' noon. He was performing some kind of monkey-rat circus. And then..." Skoochy held out his hand again, signaling Mako to give him more money if he wanted to hear more. Mako sighed, knowing that Skoochy had him right where he wanted him. He gave some more money to Skoochy, and asked, "Anything else happened?"

"Shady Shin showed up and flashed some serious cash. Bo took off with him in his hot rod. Word on the street says the triads are coming together for something really big. That's all you're gettin outta me!" Skoochy said, running off, leaving Mako to realize what was happening.

"What's going on?" Korra asked.

"A turf war is what's happening. And Bolin is right in the middle of it." Mako looked down, but he suddenly felt the wind pass by him. As soon as it passed him, it came right back. It was Sonic, who was currently holding the money that Mako gave Skoochy. "Here's your money." Sonic told Mako, handing him the money. Mako was clearly shocked by this, as he tried to take in what just happened. "But...how...You were...?"

"Yeah, that's why they call me Sonic. You're welcome." Sonic smirked, feeling quite good about himself.

With Skoochy, he sat down by the sidewalk in an excited manner, as he looked for the money that was in his pockets. As he looked, however, he noticed the money he once had was gone. "WHAT THE-!?"

Later, Korra, Mako, Naga, and Sonic were making their way to the Triple Threat Triads' headquarters so they could hopefully save Bolin. While traveling, they met Pabu, Bolin's pet, along the way. Naga almost ate Pabu until Korra stopped her. Then, they traveled some more and stopped at the hideout. Mako and Korra got off, as Sonic made sure that nothing suspicious was going on.

"We gotta be cautious about this. There are usually thugs out front." stated Mako, walking over to the door and tries to be stealthy. Though, that approach is ruined when Korra comes over and kicks the door so they could enter. Walking inside, they looked around to see if Bolin was here. "Bolin? You in here, bro?" Soon after Mako said that, motorcycle sounds could be heard from outside. Korra kicked the back door open and ran outside to see what it was, Mako following her. What they see are equalist chi blockers on motorcycles and a truck that revealed Bolin and Shady Shin were inside.

"Bolin!" The duo of Korra and Mako said in unison, as they chased after them, but two equalists tossed cans of smoke, giving them time to escape. Korra and Mako coughed, but they weren't about to give up yet. "Naga, come!" Korra exclaimed, with Naga coming as she and Mako jumped on her to chase after the equalists. Sonic heard what was going on, and was already in pursuit. Mako fired fireballs at the equalists, but they dodged them. Korra had a look of anger on her face, as she decided to the earthbend the ground beneath one of the equalists. The equalist and his motorcycle got sent flying in the air, but he landed safely and accelerated.

Right beside the equalist, though, was Sonic running in backwards with a cocky smirk. "Hey, how you doin'? Doin' well? That's good, me too." Sonic said, before kicking the equalist off the motorcycle and gave a peace sign to the equalist with a grin. Two more equalists weren't done with the group, though, as they sent a bola at Naga's leg, causing her to stop dead in her tracks, making Korra and Mako fly into the air. While landing, they slid across the street, but quickly got up as they prepared for their battle.

"Sonic! Keep chasing after that truck! We'll handle this!" Korra shouted, Sonic giving a nod. "On it!" the hedgehog said, going full speed after the truck.

**End of Chapter 5**

**R &amp; R!**


	6. Equality

**The Adventures of Legends**

**Author's Note: Ha! You guys thought I was dead, didn't ya!? But seriously, sorry for not updating sooner. I've been busy with school and all that other stuff, so bear with me here.**

**Chapter 6: Equality**

Last time on The Adventures of Legends, Bolin got himself into quite a pickle. Mako, Korra, Sonic, Naga, and Pabu were searching for him, trying to find anything that could possibly help them find Bolin. As they traveled, they saw a group of equalists on motorcycles trying to get away with a truck that had Bolin. Will they be able to get back their friend? Find out now!

At this time, Korra and Mako were fighting off the equalists while Sonic was chasing the truck that had Bolin. Korra and Mako gave each other a nod, wanting to get this fight over with as soon as possible. Korra tries to throw a fireblast at the equalist, but he dodges it with a spinning leap. The equalist gets close to Korra, making her perform a combo of fire streams at her opponent. The equalist ducks under the attacks, and knocked Korra's arms to the side. They were trading blow for blow, until the equalist found an opening and struck Korra with fast, yet powerful punches. "Gah...!" Korra said, panting and realizing she could only fight with one arm now. That wasn't going to stop her, though, because she continued to send fire punches and kicks at the equalist, but it was no use since the equalist kept dodging every attack.

Mako wasn't having the best of luck in his battle either. He was giving a good fight due to his great firebending skills, but the equalist hit Mako with quick jabs, sending him to the ground. Korra would soon join him too, as her fight ended with the same result. The two equalists are crossing their arms back and forth, looking like they were about to send a weapon at Mako and Korra. Before that could happen, though, Naga breaks free and charges at the equalists, sending a loud roar at them. Pabu did the same, although it was a bit squeakier. The two equalists look at each other, before jumping away and sent the can of smoke that they used last time to escape on their motorcycles. Korra looks in disgust, as she tries to bend at them, but she couldn't.

"What the heck?! I can't bend!" Korra exclaimed.

"Relax, it'll wear off. Those guys are chi blockers, who are Amon's henchmen." Mako told her.

"Amon? The crazy dude in the mask?" Korra asked.

"Yeah, he's the leader of the equalists." Mako scoffed, gritting his teeth. "Ugh...and of course the triple threats are involved in this too! Freakin' Bolin..." Mako was clearly frustrated, but Korra put her hand on his arm. "Mako, we're going to save your brother. I promise you that. Besides, Sonic is the fastest thing alive. There's no way he's gonna let that truck out of his sight."

**With Sonic**

Sonic was currently running across from building to building, trying to get an angle on where to jump on the truck. When he did find that angle, he landed hard on the roof of the truck. The equalists that were driving the truck looked at each other with confused looks, wondering who could this possibly be. Then, there was Sonic on the window of the truck, giving a rather large smirk and stuck his tongue out, before punching the glass and shattered it. The equalists didn't know where they were going since Sonic was blocking their view, so they decided to turn the truck from side to side at a very fast speed to hopefully knock Sonic off. "OH CRAAAAAAAAAAAAPPPPPP!" Sonic screamed, as a flurry of satomobiles were being driven across the street, and truck was barely avoiding them. He closed his eyes, as his grip on the truck started to get looser and looser. Then, one more turn from the truck did the trick, as Sonic got sent flying into a building. The truck soon got away and left Sonic there, looking like he was knocked out.

Time passed, and it was very, very late at night. Now, not only Korra and Mako were looking for Bolin, but now they were trying to make sure that Sonic was alive. Naga smelt something, and came across an unconcious blue hedgehog body. Korra and Mako instantly jumped off when they saw that Sonic wasn't moving. "Sonic! Please tell me you're still alive!" Korra exclaimed with worry. This made Sonic wake up, twitching his eyes and showed that he was indeed alive. He wasn't really injured either. "Hey, Korra and Mako...Ugh..." he said, with Mako and Korra helping the blue blur on to his feet.

"What happened? Please tell me you somehow got Bolin." Mako told Sonic, making him sigh.

"Sorry, Mako. I tried my best, but it obviously wasn't good enough..." Sonic was mad at himself for letting the truck get away with Bolin. He's had a hard time adjusting to this world, and it probably wasn't going to change anytime soon.

"Sonic, don't get down on yourself. You tried your best. We can still find Bolin somehow." Korra assured him, getting on Naga while Mako and Sonic did the same. Sonic only got on because he didn't feel like running at this time.

More time passed, and the group hasn't been able to find Bolin. Korra decided that it would be a good idea to go to the park again, thinking that the equalist protester might know something. There was something that was on Korra's mind, though. "So, why is Bolin running around with the Tiple Threat Triad, anyway?" she asked Mako.

"We used to work for them back in the day. We were orphans out on the street..." Mako stopped there, not feeling the need to tell his whole story.

"Orphans on the street and...?" Korra added, wanting to know the rest of Mako's story.

"My parents were mugged by a firebender when I was eight years old. He cut them down right in front of me...That day changed me forever." he spoke softly, holding his scarf as he got on the ground and leaned his back against Naga. Korra felt sad for Mako, and decided to join him. "Mako..."

"Bolin's the only family I have left. If anything happened to him..." Mako closed his eyes, not wanting to think what could possibly happen to his brother. Sonic just listened in on the conversation, but he was currently too tired to speak and decided to fall asleep somewhere else. Mako just gave a sigh, as he glanced at Korra.

"Korra, just know I did what I had to do to survive."

**The Next Day**

Korra and Mako could be seen leaning against each other, as their heads rested together. They wake up, and notice how close they are to each other. Korra immediately freaks out, scooting away from Mako as far as she can. Mako just had a shocked look on his face. Sonic was already awake, and when he saw this, he rolled his eyes. "Get a room, why don't ya?" he told them. It was quite obvious to Sonic that Korra and Mako liked each other, and he was surprised that they haven't done anything about that yet. He shook his head, but he then heard somebody shouting something.

"Equality now! Equality now! We want equality now! Non-benders of Republic City, Amon calls you to action to take back your city! It's time for the..." Before the man could finish, Korra, Mako, and Sonic showed up.

"It's you two again!" the man said, pointing to Korra and Sonic. "You and your rodent friend cannot silence me, Avatar! GAH!" He screamed at the end because Korra slapped the megaphone out of his hand. It was clear that she wasn't playing around. Sonic, on the other hand, was just about to lose it. "IF SOMEBODY DOESN'T CALL ME A HEDGEHOG, I'M GONNA-!"

"Sonic, let me handle this." Korra told the blue blur, making Sonic just sigh and walk away. "Yeah, sure. Do your thing."

With that out of the way, Korra focused back on the task at hand. "My friend got kidnapped by some chi blockers. Where'd they take him?"

"I have no idea what you're talking about!" the man said, looking away from Korra.

"Oh, I think you do." Korra said, putting her leg in the air and slammed it back on the ground for an earthbending kick, sending a table flying in the air. A bunch of flyers were on the ground, and the man tried to get every single last one of them. Luckily, Mako caught one flyer and looked at it closely. "Witness the revelation tonight at nine o'clock. What's the revelation?"

"Nothing that concerns the likes of you two!" the man replied. A whistle could then be heard. "What's going on over here?!"

"The Avatar is oppressing us! Please help!"

"Let's scram!" Korra exclaimed, as she got on Naga, Mako picking up a flyer and followed her. Sonic took off as well.

Later on in the day, the group found out where Bolin was being held and decided to take action. It soon turned into night time once again, and their plan was being put into action. People were walking towards a building, as Mako and Korra looked like regular people. As they get closer, Korra grabs Mako's arm and leans into him.

"What are you doing?" Mako asked in a silent tone.

"We'll attract less attention this way." Korra told him, stopping when the doorman stopped them.

"No one gets in without an invitation." the doorman spoke, Korra becoming a little worried. "Invitation...?" she muttered, but Mako had it under control.

"You mean this?" Mako held up the flyer that he got a few hours ago. The doorman took a look at it, before smiling. "The revelation is upon us, my brother and sister." he said, motioning them through the door. Mako and Korra entered the building, and saw there was a large amount of people. They were surprised that there were that many people that hated benders. Moving on, they moved through the crowd and waited for something to happen.

"Welcome your hero, your savior, Amon!"

A platform elevator raises, showing Amon, his henchmen, and even Eggman. The spotlight shines right on Amon, as the whole crowd went wild. Well, everybody except for Korra and Mako, but you get the point. He steps forward to a microphone, and began to speak.

"My quest for equality began many years ago. When I was a boy, my family and I lived on a small farm. We weren't rich, and none of us were benders. This made us very easy targets for the firebender who extorted my father. One day, my father confronted this man, but when he did...that firebender took my family away from me. Then, he took my face. I've been forced to hide behind a mask ever since." Amon gave a pause, before continuing.

"As you know, the Avatar has recently arrived in Republic City."

"BOOOOOOOO!" the crowd shouted, as Korra tried her best to hide her face so no one could recognize her.

"And if she were here, she would tell you that bending brings balance to the world, but she is wrong. The only thing bending has brought to the world is suffering. It has been the cause of every war in every era! But that...is about to change. I know you have been wondering what is the revelation? You are about to get your answer. Since the beginning of time, the spirits have acted as guardians of our world, and they have spoken to me. They say the Avatar has failed humanity. That is why the spirits have chosen me to usher in a new era of balance! They have granted me a power that will make equality a reality! The power to take a person's bending away...PERMANENTLY." Amon's speech made Korra's eyes widen.

"That's impossible...There's no way..."

"This guy is insane." Mako replied, as they looked to see what would happen next.

"Now, for a demonstration." Amon stated, turning his back to a line of men who hand their hands tied up. "Please welcome Lightning Bolt Zolt, leader of the Triple Threat Triad, and one of the most notorious criminals in Republic City."

"BOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

"Ah, boo yourself!" Zolt screamed at the croud, looking angry. The line of men were still walking, but they were put down on their knees. There were three other people, but Bolin could be seen as the most fearful one out of all of them.

"There's Bolin." Korra was about to leap onto the stage, but Mako quickly grabbed her shoulder to stop her.

"Wait! We can't fight them all. We need to be smart about this." Mako whispered.

"Then come up with a game plan, Team Captain." Korra replied smugly, as Amon began to speak once again.

"Zolt has amassed a fortune by extorting and abusing non-benders, but his reign of terror is about to come to an end! Now, in the interest of fairness, I will give Zolt the chance to fight to keep his bending." Amon said, his Lieutenant taking off Zolt's ropes and pushed him back.

"You're gonna regret doing that, pal!" Zolt exclaimed, throwing multiple fireballs at Amon, but he dodged them all. As he dodged them, it looked like he was getting closer and closer to Zolt. Zolt then decides to shoot lightning, but Amon ducks and qucikly grabs Zolt's arm. He makes Zolt's arm go in an upward position, the lightning striking the ceiling. Amon puts his fingers on Zolt's head, and Zolt's eyes immediately widen and shrink. He falls on the ground, but he then tries to firebend at Amon, but nothing happened. "What...what did you do to me?"

"Your firebending is gone...forever. The era of bending is over! A new era of equality has begun!" Amon put his fist in the, as the crowd went wild once more. Korra and Mako couldn't believe their eyes. He then went over to Shady Shin and the other bender, taking away their bending as well. All Eggman could do was smirk at Amon's performance.

After that, it was Bolin's turn. Amon untied Bolin and pushed him away to get some space. "Uh...Mister Amon...Sir...I think there's been a HUUUGEEE misunderstanding." Bolin said, but Amon was still walking towards him. Korra and Mako were still trying to figure out what to do, but they didn't really need to.

Suddenly, a blue blur kicked Amon in the gut, sending him flying against the wall. It was so fast that people couldn't even see what exactly happened, but Korra and Mako knew exactly who it was. The crowd gasped at this, as it seeemed like the wind striked again, punching the equalists off the stage. Then, an explosion happened, causing everybody to freak out as a fog came in the building. Standing in front of Bolin was Sonic, who gave a smirk. "You're Bolin, right? Come on, we're getting you out of here."

"Yay! But...wait...we're? Who else is here? And...why are you so weird looking?" Bolin asked, but Sonic didn't have time for questions.

"Just go with the flow, bro." Sonic told him, as Mako and Korra soon came near them. "Mako! Korra! You lovely people are here to save me! YES!" Bolin screamed, as the four of them made a run for it. They kicked the back door open, quickly climbing down the ladder. Korra called Naga so they could get away, but then they ran into a dead end. "Oh crap." Korra muttered, as equalists surrounded them. The four warriors took their fighting stances, but then a plane could be heard from the distance...It sounded familiar...

"SOOOOONNNIIIIIIICCCCCCCC!"

"TAILS!"

The group quickly looked up and saw a plane coming straight for them. The equalists dodged, but Sonic told the group to jump, and they landed perfectly on the plane, albeit barely holding on. For Naga, there was a crane that carried her and Pabu. While it made the Tornado slower, it was still useful.

"Friend of yours?!" Korra asked in a shouting tone, the wind hitting her right in her face.

"Definitely! My best friend at that!" Sonic replied, while he looked at Tails. "How'd you know I was there, buddy?"

"Please. It was easy to find you. Wherever the action was, I knew for a fact you were there." Tails told Sonic, giving a smile. Sonic gave a smirk, as he enjoyed the ride. "You know me too well." he told him.

"I DON'T KNOW WHAT THE HECK IS GOING OOOONNNN!" Bolin screamed.

"Join the club." Sonic and Tails replied in unison, with the Tornado being out of sight from the equalists.

"I can tell this hedgehog will be a thorn in my side." Amon said.

"Now you see why I can't stand that hedgehog." Eggman replied.

**At Air Temple Island**

"Okay, Tails! You can land this thing any day now!" Sonic screamed, noticing how close they were to Air Temple Island.

"Too many people...Too heavy..." Tails muttered, as the Tornado suddenly started to go down.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Everybody screamed, making Tenzin run out of his room and look up at the sky. "WHAT THE HECK!?"

Before the Tornado could crash, Tails pressed a button, making the crane that was holding Naga and Pabu let go. Naga and Pabu landed perfectly. Too bad that couldn't be said for the rest of the group.

They crashed, all of them looking dizzy. Tenzin and some of the White Lotus members came out, not knowing what just happened. "Korra! Sonic! Both of you are alive! Now...PLEASE TELL ME WHAT IN THE WORLD HAPPENED?!" he exclaimed. He especially pointed to Tails and the broken down Tornado.

"It's a long story...but here's the short version. Amon can take people's bending away." Korra told him, holding her head, slowly getting up. Tenzin was barely taking in all of this, as he held his own head.

"But that's impossible...Only the Avatar...but...how...Amon is even more dangerous than I ever imagined." Tenzin was stroking his beard, thinking of how this was even possible.

"Egghead was there too. This is gonna be a tough one." Sonic got up, and put his fist in his palm. "But with the super power of teamwork, we can overcome all the od-!"

"Sonic, this isn't the time to sing a song from Sonic Heroes." Tails told him, sighing a bit.

"So uhh...Mako...mind telling me..."

"I don't know what's happening either, bro."

"Yeah, I figured you would say that..."

**End of Chapter 6**

**R &amp; R**


	7. Chaos in the City

**The Adventures of Legends**

**Author's Note: Um...Hey, guys...?**

**Everybody that's reading this story: "BOO THIS MAN! BOOOOOOOO!"**

**Me: "AH! THAT'S NOT VERY NICE! OH GREAT, YA'LL ARE THROWING TOMATOES! NOW? IS THIS REALLY NECESSARY! I'M SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING SOONER! WHYYYYYYYYY?!" **

**Sonic: "Um...our lovely author seems to be in a bit of trouble...Oh, well. Korra, mind doing the honors?"**

**Korra: "Sure, why not. Welcome to another chapter of the Adventures of Legends!" As Korra says this, she notices Sonic who's rubbing his hands together. "Uh, Sonic. Why are you doing that?"**

**Sonic: "Oh, I just know that this chapter will be a fun one. Come with me, and let's start the chapter shall we...Haha...HA!" The blue blur walks away, still rubbing his hands together, causing Korra to raise an eyebrow.**

**Korra: "Sonic?! What do you mean by fun chapter?! Sonic!? You better answer me! Sonic! I swear, if you don't answer me...I don't like surprises! Sonic!? Aw, here it goes!" she screamed, walking after Sonic.**

**Chapter 7: Chaos in the City**

It was night time, and the moon was shining very brightly. It seemed like everthing was peaceful, as Korra could be seen sleeping. Or was she?

Suddenly, an equalist jumps through the window, awaking Korra. She gets up to see that two more equalists had shown up by breaking through the doors. Korra jumps and decides to use firebending kicks, but the equalists dodge the attacks. Korra then shot multiple fire blasts at the equalists, but they dodged those attacks too. Then, one equalist appeared behind Korra and sent multiple punches to her spine, effectively knocking her down to her knees. Korra sent a yell, and looked up because she heard someone else coming.

"After I take your bending away, you will be nothing." It was the voice of Amon, as he reaches out towards Korra's face, her eyes showing nothing but pure fear.

It was only a nightmare, however.

Korra woke up, screaming like she's just been through a one-hundred year war. She breathes heavily, as a little bit of sweat could be seen on her face from having a nightmare. She could also hear somebody coming closer and closer, and kicked the door open.

"WHAT WAS THAT?! WHAT'S HAPPENING?! WHY ARE YOU SCREAMING?!" Sonic asked, holding up a sword, not realizing he was screaming himself. Korra, literally just coming off a nightmare, was still trying to recover. "AHHHH!" she screamed back at Sonic, and sent a fire blast she didn't mean to send at him.

"WHYYYYYYY?!" Sonic exclaimed, blocking Korra's fireblast with the sword he had in his hand. After that, Sonic sighed to himself, and walked over to where Korra was at. "Korra, are you okay?"

"I-...I'm fine. It was just a dream. Sorry for thorwing that fireblast at you." Korra told him, Naga coming over to her and licked her hand. Korra petted Naga, giving a smile at her. She then turned her attention back to Sonic to say something. "I didn't know you knew how to use swords."

"It's a long story." Sonic said, walking away and gave a wave. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight." Korra replied, holding her head and decided to rest against Naga to get some sleep.

**The Next Day**

Almost everybody was at the table eating their breakfast at Air Temple Island. The strong, yet delicious like smell covered the room. There was something different that Pema was maing, though, and Tenzin instantly noticed it.

"Dear, what are you making?" Tenzin asked.

"Sonic kept on telling me about these chili dogs and the ingredients that were in them. So, I decided to make one for him." Pema replied, revealing the chili dog that she made for Sonic.

"Really? Wait a minute...I have an idea." Korra said with a wide grin, grabbing the chili dog.

In another room, Sonic and Tails could be seen playing Sonic 2 on the classic Sega Genesis. "No, Tails! Everybody knows spindashing is the way to finish the stages quickly!" he screamed, getting intense over his own video game.

"How do we even have a Sega Genesis here?" Tails asked, looking at Sonic. Sonic only made a face of 'you're really going to ask that question' type of look.

"Because the author wants us playing it, of course! For some odd reason..." Sonic told Tails, but then he heard his name being called out by a familiar voice.

"SOOOONNIIIICCCCCCC!"

The blue blur instantly jumped up and rushed to the kitchen. To his surprise, he saw Korra holding up a chili dog with a smirk. "Sonic, who loves chili dogs?"

Sonic was at a lost for words when he saw Korra holding up a chili dog. He smelled the chili that was on there, and literally started to freak out. "S-Sonic loves chili dogs..."

"Is it truuueeee?" Korra teased. She was clearly having fun with this.

"Mhmmmm...I do, I do, I do, I doooooooo..."

"Sonic!" Tails screamed, snapping his fingers to make Sonic go back to normal. "You're freaking out about chili dogs again."

"Huh?" Sonic looked around, calming himself down. He then took the chili dog from Korra and ate it whole, making a large smile on his face appear. "Oh my God, that was like a breath of fresh air. Who made it?" Sonic asked Korra.

"Pema."

"Thanks, Pema!" Sonic said, as Pema just gave a nod. Tenzin then got up and stroked his beard, as it looked like he was about to leave. "Well, I have a meeting to go to. Hopefully, it'll go well. Then again, it probably won't." he said, eventually leaving.

**Later That Day...**

At night time, Korra looked like she was practicing her airbending moves. It seemed like everything was peaceful until Amon's voice could be heard from the radio. She immediately stopped, wondering what he was about to say. "My fellow equalists, this is your leader, Amon. As you have heard, the Republic council has voted to make me public enemy number one, proving once again that the bending oppressors of this city will stop at nothing to quash our revolution." As Amon says this through the radio, Korra's eyes had the same look of fear she had when she was having her nightmare. Sweat started to drop from her brow, as she continued to listen.

"But we can not be stopped. Our numbers grow stronger by the day. You no longer have to live in fear. The time has come for benders to experience fear." The radio then turns off, leaving Korra to take this information in. Then, Sonic came and noticed Korra was looking rather...afraid again.

"Korra? Are you alright over there?" he asked, having concern in his voice. Korra noticed Sonic and sighed loudly, before continuing her airbending training. "Yeah, I'm fine. Nothing to worry about." she said quickly. Sonic knew Korra was lying, but decided not to bother her for now. Suddenly, an explosion could be heard in Republic City, making Korra and Sonic look at each other very quickly before immediately leaving Air Temple Island, as they made their way towards Republic City.

"Soooo, Sonic...How about we face the Death Egg at...?" Tails came at a late time, but he did notice Sonic and Korra running off to Republic City. "They're not leaving me behind, that's for sure!" the fox said, taking off after them.

In Republic City, Chaos could be seen causing destruction. The Republic City police tried to stop the God of Destruction, but their attempts resulted in failure time and time again. "What is that thing?!" one civilian screamed, as everybody in Republic City started to run away and freak out. It wasn't too much longer before Sonic and Korra showed up at the scene of the crime, Tails appearing soon after.

"Um, what is that?" Korra asked, getting into a fighting stance.

"That would be Chaos...Oh crap. This is worse than I originally thought." Sonic replied, facepalming himself.

"Well, he's made of water, so I should be able to control him with my waterbending, right?" Korra asked, but didn't wait for a reply. She tried to control Chaos by waterbending, but nothing was working. "What the...Why isn't it working?!"

"I'm afraid Chaos is a lot more stronger than that, even if he doesn't have any Chaos Emeralds currently." Tails spoke, but suddenly, Chaos got splattered on to a building by a rather hard punch.

"That's what you get for messing up Angel Island again!" an angry Knuckles spoke out, but Chaos regenerated and acted like that punch had the impact of a fly. Knuckles gritted his teeth, literally losing it and started to scream at Chaos. "Oh, so you're gonna take my punch and act like it was nothing, huh? Well, I'll make sure this punch will be MUCH HARDER!"

"Hey, Knucklehead! Calm down, will ya?" Sonic exclaimed, making Knuckles turn his head, seeing Sonic, Tails, and Korra.

"Sonic and Tails, eh? I was wondering when I was gonna see you guys again. Anybody else that's her-...?" Before Knuckles could finish his sentence, Chaos kicked Knuckles in the back, sending him into a nearby window of a shop. Sonic only faceplamed himself once more, before trying to spindash at Chaos. Chaos swiftly dodged Sonic's attack and grabbed him. He then threw Sonic like a bowling ball, heading straight for Tails and Korra.

"Oh crap." Tails and Korra said in unison, before they got hit and slid across the Republic City streets. With that, Chaos soon disappeared, leaving Sonic, Korra, Tails, and Knuckles alone.

"That didn't go very well..." Tails said, as he, Sonic, and Korra got up.

"Thanks for stating the obvious." Knuckles replied, getting up and dusted himself off. "As I was saying before I got kicked into next week, I was going to ask who's the girl you're hanging out with."

"My name is Korra." she said, crossing her arms. "And you are...?"

"Knuckles." the red echidna said, beginning to walk away. Tails would soon stop him, though.

"Wait! So, you're just gonna leave? Just like that? We're in a completely different world here, and I think we need to stick together." Tails told Knuckles. Knuckles would only sigh to himself, taking a look at Tails.

"Unfortunately, I don't think I'll have time for that, Tails. The Master Emerald got shattered again, and I need to find the pieces before somebody else does." Knuckles told the fox, as Sonic heard this and only shook his head.

"The Master Emerald got shattered again? Really, Knux?" Sonic said in an annoyed tone, but Knuckles would only scoff at this.

"It wasn't my fault. Chaos appeared and that's how it got shattered in the first place, which only makes finding the rest of the pieces that much more important. But, knowing how things have turned out in the past, I'm pretty sure I'll see you guys again sooner or later." Knuckles spoke, deciding to glide away.

"You guys have some explaining to do." Korra said, looking at Sonic and Tails. She wanted to know more about the Master Emerald and more things.

"Right. We'll explain what this means later." Sonic said, looking up at the sky.

**End of Chapter 7**

**R &amp; R! **


	8. Not Afraid

**The Adventure of Legends**

**Chapter 8: Not Afraid**

It was the day after Sonic, Korra, Knuckles, and Tails faced Chaos. It seems like everybody has been dealing with their own issues lately, especially Korra. What'll happen now?

It was a nice, sunny day in Republic City. Mako had just got done working at the factory not too far away from him. To get a ride home, he sees a trolley car that's about to leave. To catch it quickly, he runs as fast as he can so it wouldn't leave him, but then the sound of a nearby moped could be heard. Mako turns around and screams, before getting hit by the moped and got knocked to the ground. The rider that was riding the moped quickly got off and ran towards Mako.

"Oh no! I'm so sorry! I didn't see you!" the rider exclaimed.

Mako looked at the rider, rubbing his head out of pain. "How could you not see me? I mean I was ju-" Mako paused when the rider took off her helmet and goggles, revealing a beautiful face as she flinged her hair to the side. He started to blush a little bit, completely forgetting what he was about to say to her.

"I was...I...I... Wow. I was...ahem." Mako started to really blush when the rider helped him up.

"Are you okay? Did I hurt you? I'm such an idiot!" the rider spoke, as Mako brushed himself off and tried to act normal again.

"Don't worry, I'm fine. My brother hits me harder than that every day in practice." Mako assured her, but then the rider took a long glance at him, figuring out who he was.

"Wait, I recognize you. You're Mako, right? You play for the Fire Ferrets." the rider said, as Mako gave a nod.

"Yeah, that's me." Mako told the rider, making her blush and cover her face out of embarrassment.

"I am so embarrassed." The two then shake hands. "My name's Asami. Let me make this up to you somehow. Uh...how about I treat you to dinner? Tomorrow night, 8 o'clock, Kuang's Cuisine."

"Uh, Kuang's? I don't have any clothes nice enough for a place that classy." Mako told Asami, as she put her helmet and goggles back on.

"I'll take care of that. All you need to do is show up. Sooo, it's a date?" Asami gave a smile to Mako, making him smile back.

"Uhhhh, yeah. I guess so. I'll see you tomorrow night." Mako said, as Asami took off on her moped. She looked back and gave him another smile. When she was out of sight, Mako grinned and blushed, as hearts flew around his head.

"So, do you plan on having two girlfriends or something?" It was the voice of Sonic who stated that. He was currently walking with Tails and stopped when he noticed Mako.

"Sonic? Tails? What are you two doing here?" Mako asked.

"Just trying to get a better feel for our surroundings in this city since it's still pretty new to us." Tails replied, as Sonic continued with his question.

"Mako, seriously. Do you plan on dating two girls?" Sonic asked again, making Mako raise an eyebrow.

"Two girls? What do you mean?"

"Bro, I know you like Korra. It's pretty obvious if you ask me, and I'm not even the best relationship person out there." Sonic told him in a nonchalant manner, as Tails wanted to add something to that.

"Oh, please, Sonic. How does somebody not know much about relationships when you actually had a kiss with-"

"We will NOT talk about THAT, Tails. EVER." Sonic was talking about the events that happened in Sonic 06, specifically the climax of it.

"Okay, okay. My fault." Tails replied, sighing a bit.

"Thank you." said Sonic, giving a playful rub on Tails' head. "Anyway, Mako, Korra likes you too. Don't know if you knew that or not, but you do now. I don't know about you, but relationship drama is the last thing I would want to get myself into." After he finished, Sonic and Tails went to somewhere else in Republic City, leaving Mako to look around awkwardly and think about Sonic's words.

"Nah...Korra doesn't like me...Does she?" Mako muttered, not sure what to think.

Later in the day, the sun was currently setting, which especially made a beautiful view to look at Air Temple Island. Speaking of Air Temple Island, everybody was in the dining room, ready to eat their last meal for the day.

"We are grateful for this delicious food, for happiness, for compassion, and..." Before Tenzin could finish, somebody interrupted.

"I'm not interrupting, am I?" It was the voice of Tarrlok, who bowed when he entered. Tenzin was clearly shocked to see him here.

"This is my home, Tarrlok. We're about to eat dinner." Tenzin stated.

"Good! I am absolutely famished! Airbenders never turn away a hungry guest, am I right?" Tarrlok replied, going near Korra. Tenzin just gave a loud sigh, sitting back down. Pema gives Tenzin a glare, while Tenzin just shrugs.

"You must be the famous Avatar Korra. It is truly an honor. I am Councilman Tarrlok, representative from the Northern Water Tribe." Tarrlok told Korra. Korra got up and gave a respectful bow.

"Nice to meet you." Korra said, as she and Tarrlok sat down. Sonic had a suspicious look on his face, making him give a slight nudge to Tails.

"Tails, there's something off about that guy..." he whispered.

"Relax, Sonic. He's one of the councilmen of Republic City. I'm sure he wouldn't do anything wrong." Tails whispered back in response. Sonic didn't say anything back, but he made sure to keep a close eye on Tarrlok. Ikki then suddenly scoots next to Tarrlok.

"Why do you have three pony-tails?" Ikki then sniffs Tarrlok. "And why do you smell like a lady? You're weird."

"Well aren't you... precocious." Tarrlok replied, but then turned his attention back to everybody else. "Well, I might as well get to why I'm here. As you all may have heard, I am assembling a task force that will strike at the heart of the revolution. I also want the Avatar to join me."

"Really?"

"What?" Tenzin muttered.

"I need someone who will help me attack Amon directly, someone who is fearless in the face of danger, and that someone is you." Tarrlok took a look at Korra, waiting for her response.

"Thanks for the offer, but I can't." Korra replied, taking a sip from her cup. Everybody had shocked faces in the room when they heard what Korra said.

"Yeah, something's definitely wrong with her. It's not like her to pass up on some action." Sonic whispered to Tails, as he gave a nod.

"But Avatar Korra, I think you might need to reconsider-"

"Korra gave you her answer. It's time for you to go." Tenzin said, as Tarrlok stood up.

"Very well. But, I'm not giving up on you just yet. You'll be hearing from me soon. It has been a pleasure, Avatar Korra." Tarrlok is about to leave the room, but then Ikki wanted to say goodbye.

"Bye bye, pony-tail man!"

"Hmph." Tarrlok then exited the room. He clearly wasn't finished yet.

**The Next Day**

"Hello, fellow teammate!" Bolin exclaimed, seeing Korra as he appeared on Air Temple Island.

"Hey, Bolin." Korra replied, rubbing Naga's belly.

"Missed you at practice this week." Bolin said.

"Yeah, sorry about that."

"Eh, that's alright. We're probably out of the tournament anyway unless some money miraculously drops out of the sky by tomorrow. Anyway, the reason I came by was to give you this." Bolin then reveals a rose and a cupcake to Korra. "Ta da!" Korra was slightly surprised by this, but took the gifts anyway.

"Wow, thanks. What's this for?"

"Ummmm...I can't remember now. Oh, yeah, now I remember! You saved me from Amon!" Bolin stated, giving a smile to Korra.

"I helped, too, dang it!" Sonic said, suddenly showing up with his usual burst of speed.

"Oh, yeah! You helped me escape as well! Uh...What's your name again?"

"Sonic."

"Yeah, Sonic!" Bolin then gave Sonic a brother like hug. "From now on, you'll be my blue rat brother!" he said smiling, but Sonic did not look amused at all. Korra heard Bolin say something that included the word rat, and could only facepalm.

"Oh boy, here we go..."

"For the last time, I'm not a hedgehog! Why is this so hard for you people to understand?!" Sonic exclaimed, as Bolin looked at Sonic, then at Korra, with his eyes shifting back to Sonic.

"I mean, my blue hedgehog brother! Heh heh, yeah, that'll do it!" Bolin said, as Tails suddenly appeared.

"Um, hello? Without my Tornado, you guys would still be stuck in a dead end." The two tailed fox stated, crossing his arms. Bolin noticed this, and made Tails join in the hug too. "Yeah, thanks for that, my two tailed fox brother! What's your name?"

"Tails."

"Tails! That name really fits you!" Bolin exclaimed.

"I've noticed." Tails replied.

**With Mako and Asami**

Mako and Asami already had their date. Asami wasn't done hanging out with Mako yet, though, since she wanted him to meet her father. Because of this, Asami took Mako to her father's factory.

"What do you think of my little operation here?" Asami's father asked, who's name is Hiroshi Sato, creator of the satomobile.

"It's very impressive, Mr. Sato." Mako told him, looking around in awe at how many satomobiles were being made at the same time.

"Please, call me Hiroshi. So, I understand you're dirt poor."

Mako quite didn't know how to respond to that, and it showed when he rubbed the back of his head. "Well...uh..."

"Young man, it is nothing to be ashamed of. I too came from humble beginnings. Why, when I was your age I was a mere shoe shiner and all I had to my name was an idea... the Satomobile. Now, I was fortunate enough to meet someone who believed in me and my work ethic. He gave me the money I needed to get my idea off the ground." As Hiroshi said this, he gestured to the rest of his factory. "And I built the entire Future Industries Empire from that one, self-less loan!"

"Dad, stop bragging! Just tell Mako the good news!" Asami told her father, making him chuckle.

"What good news?" Mako asked. Hiroshi put his hand on Mako's shoulder, beginning to speak once more.

"Well, my daughter passionately told me all about your hard earned success in the Pro-Bending arena and about your team's current financial stumbling block. Now, I would hate to see you loose your chance at winning the championship just because you're short a few yuans. That's why I'm going to sponsor the Fire Ferrets in the tournament!" Hiroshi told Mako. Mako couldn't believe what he just heard.

"Are you serious!?"

"He's serious! My dad's going to cover your ani for the championship pot." Asami added, smiling at Mako and her father.

"That...that is good news!" Mako replied, smiling as wide as his mouth could go right about now.

"There's just one catch. You all have to wear the Future Industries' logo on your uniforms." Hiroshi added.

"I'll tattoo it on my chest if you want, sir!" Mako said, pointing to his chest. Hiroshi and Asami both share a laugh at Mako's enthusiasm. Mako then went over to Hiroshi and Asami to shake their hands. "Thank you both so much! I promise the Fire Ferrets will make the most of this opportunity!"

**At Air Temple Island**

Korra was sitting on a nearby cliff, thinking about all the things that's been going on lately. She really hasn't acted like her usual self, and it's clearly been showing in her recent actions. What's happening with her, though?

"Korra, anything you wanna talk about?" Sonic asked, making Korra turn her head to see him standing right behind her. She gave a sigh, before looking away.

"Nah, I'm good." Korra replied. Sonic crossed his arms, as he sat right next to her.

"Korra, it's pretty obvious that you haven't been acting like yourself lately. Are you sure there isn't anything you wanna talk about?" Sonic asked Korra the same question once more, though, Korra wasn't budging.

"Sonic, I'm fine. I'm telling you the truth." Korra was obviously not telling the truth, and Sonic knew it was impossible to get an answer out of her. So, he would decide to try again at another time.

"Alright, if you say so. But just to let you know, if you need to talk about anything, I'll be here for you. That's what friends are for, right?" Sonic said, giving a smirk and a thumbs up. Korra showed a small smile, though she didn't look at Sonic.

"I guess there is something that I would like to talk about. That thing made of water that we fought not too long ago...What's the deal with that?" Korra asked.

"That water creature is called Chaos, the God of Destruction. In my world, my friends and I fought him long ago. It was one of the toughest challenges we ever had to face, but we eventually pulled through. I'm telling you this right now, though, we can't let Chaos get the Chaos Emeralds, or else Republic City, even this world, would most likely get destroyed." Sonic told her in a serious tone, remembering his battle with Chaos. Korra took this news in and sighed.

"That's literally the last thing we need right now...Not only do I have to worry about Amon, but now I have to worry about this water creature that can destroy the world. Fantastic." Korra stated in a sarcastic tone, looking like she was about to ask something else, but Tarrlok's page interrupted.

"Avatar Korra, Tarrlok is throwing a gala in your honor. All of Republic City's movers and shakers will be there. The councilman humbly requests your attendance." The page gave Korra the invitation. Korra takes a long look at it, sighing once more.

**At the Gala**

The whole gang could be seen entering the Gala, all of them dressed in formal wear. Yes, even Sonic and Tails were wearing stuff. They were wearing suits, to be more specific. The people that were at the Gala clapped when Korra arrived, showing their appreciation for her attendance.

"I can't believe this is all for me." Korra stated, looking around.

"I'm not sure what Tarrlok's plotting, but keep your guard up. It's not like him just to throw a party for the fun of it." Tenzin replied, as Sonic looked a liitle annoyed that he had to wear a suit.

"Is this suit really necessary?" Sonic asked, feeling uncomfortable.

"It feels itchy." Tails added, starting to scratch himself. Tarrlok would soon approach the gang, having a smile on his face.

"So glad you could make it, Avatar Korra! If you'll excuse us, the city awaits its hero." Tenzin gestured Korra to follow him. They went somewhere else, leaving Tenzin alone for the time being. He then saw Meelo do something...that he wasn't supposed to do. Tenzin gasped, his face turning purple for a quick second.

"MEELO, NO! THAT IS NOT THE TOILET! Oh, dear." Tenzin stated, walking towards Meelo.

With Korra, Tarrlok was taking her to meet Hiroshi. "Korra, it is my pleasure to introduce Republic City's most famous industrialist, Hiroshi Sato."

"Nice to meet you." Korra gave a nod, while Hiroshi gave a bow.

"We're all expecting great things from you, Avatar Korra." Hiroshi told her, making Korra look down.

"Right. Greatness." Korra said, but she then heard a familiar voice.

"Hey, Korra!" Mako exclaimed, as he, Asami, and Bolin appear. Korra noticed that Asami had her arm around Mako's arm, and made a certain look. Sonic saw what was happening from afar and could only faceplam.

"Dang it, Mako..." the hedgehog muttered.

Hiroshi looked at Korra and introduced her to Asami. "This is my daughter, Asami."

"It's lovely to meet you. Mako told me so much about you." Asami said.

"Really, because he hasn't mentioned you at all. How did you two meet?" Korra asked, with Bolin coming beside her.

"Asami crashed into him on her moped." Bolin told her.

"What? Are you okay?" Korra asked Mako, as she didn't expect that kind of news.

I'm fine. More than fine. Mr. Sato agreed to sponsor our team. We're back in the tournament!" Mako told her, as Bolin suddenly put an arm around his brother. "Isn't that great?!"

"Yeah, terrific." Korra said, looking to the side and saw Lin walking around. Tarrlok then calls her name to get her attention.

"Chief Beifong! I believe you and Avatar Korra have already met."

"Just because the city's throwing you this big to-do, don't think you're something special. You've done absolutely nothing to deserve this." Lin told her seriously, walking away. Korra glared at Lin, before looking depressed again.

A few moments later, Tarrlok and Korra were on a stairway, as tons of journalists ready to ask their questions. "If you'd be so kind, they just have a couple questions."

"But..."

Before Korra could say anything else, Tarrlok moved Korra out in front of him to answer the questions.

"Avatar Korra, you witnessed Amon take away people's bending firsthand. How serious a threat does he pose to the innocent citizens of Republic City?" A journalist asked, as Korra cleared her throat before speaking.

"I think he presents a real problem." Korra replied, as Tarrlok gave a smugly smile. Everything was going according to plan.

"Then why have you refused to join Tarrlok's task force? As the Avatar, shouldn't you be going after Amon?"

"Well, I..." The camera flashed in her eyes, making her unable to finish.

"Why are you backing away from this fight?" Another journalist asked, as Korra's look suddenly turned very serious.

"What?! No, I've never backed away from anything in my life!"

Then, a whole bunch of questions from all of the journalists came at the same time. Korra could barely keep up with the questions, but she definitely heard them. "You promised to serve this city. Are you going back on that promise now?!"

"Do you think Pro-Bending is more important than fighting the revolution?!"

"How do you think Avatar Aang would've handled this?!"

"Are you afraid of Amon?!"

Finally, Korra cracked.

"I'm not afraid of anybody! If the city needs me, then, I'll join Tarrlok's task force and help fight Amon." Korra shouted, Tarrlok putting a hand on her shoulder after that commotion. "There's your headline, folks!" The cameras flashed multiple times at the scene. Tenzin looked down, while Bolin and Mako gave each other a look that basically said 'I'm worried as heck'. Sonic looked angry, as he walked out the gala. Tails noticed this and soon followed him.

"It was all a freaking trick! Tarrlok knew this would happen, which is the exact reason why he threw this party in the first place!" Sonic said angrily, as Tails had an angry look of his own.

"Gotta say, that was a smart, yet douche move at the same time. I wish we could have figured this out sooner..." Tails replied.

**The Next Day**

A day had passed, and already, Korra and Tarrlok had stopped equalists who were training at a secret hideout. It was all in the newspaper, and it was certainly the hottest newspaper to get in Republic City. At the Pro Bending Arena, Mako had the newspaper in his hand and sighed.

"No Korra for practice again?" Bolin asked.

"Doesn't look like it, bro." Mako replied, as Bolin pouted and earthbended the discs he was training with.

In another area of Republic City, Tarrlok and Korra could be seen at a press conference. Tarrlok was currently speaking, and he said, "Avatar Korra has bravely answered the call to action. With the two of us leading the charge, Republic City has nothing to fear from Amon and the Equalists." After Tarrlok said that, a journalist raised her hand.

"Question for the Avatar! Amon remains at large. Why have you failed to locate him?"

"You wanna know why? Because Amon is hiding in the shadows like a coward!" Korra suddenly grabbed the microphone, as anger starting to rise in her voice. "Amon, I challenge you to a duel! No task force. No chi blockers. Just the two of us tonight at midnight on Avatar Aang Memorial Island! Let's cut to the chase and settle this thing! That's if you're man enough to face me..." Korra then walked away. Her statement caused the journalists to go insane, seeming like a billion questions were coming at her.

Later on, it was night time, and Korra was on a boat. It was very foggy, only making it even more dangerous, but Korra wasn't backing out now. Tarrlok and some of his task force members were on the pier, and soon, Sonic and Tenzin would show up.

"Korra, this is madness!" Tenzin shouted.

"Don't try to stop me and don't follow me! I have to face Amon alone." Korra replied. This only made Tenzin more furious, causing him to point at Tarrlok and say, "This is all your doing!"

"I tried to talk her out of it too, but she's made up her mind." Tarrlok stated, as Korra used waterbending to control the boat and go over to Avatar Aang's Memorial Island. "We'll be watching the island closely. If anything goes wrong, I have a fleet of police air ships ready to swoop down." he added, as Tenzin could only look down. Then, he noticed that somebody else was missing as well.

"Where did Sonic go...?" he muttered.

With Korra, she was standing on top of the statue's platform, waiting for Amon to show up. She looks to her left because she heard a noise, but nothing was there. A loud bell rings, catching Korra off guard. The clock hands were pointing out that it was midnight, which was the reason why it made a loud noise. Korra sighed and tried to calm down, as she looked at the lit version of Republic City. As she sat there, it was getting very, very late. Korra made a yawn and stretched a bit. "Guess you're a no show, Amon. Who's scared now?" She said, getting up and was about to leave.

Then, as she was leaving, a rope tied Korra's legs together and brought her into a dark room. She soon breaks free with her firebending, but when she looks around, it was like an army of equalists that surrounded her. Her arms were suddenly caught by two bolos, leaving her with not many options to fend for herself. She firebended as much as she could, but then two equalists went behind her and punched her back, knocking her out.

Time passed, and Korra awoke to see Amon right in front of her. She gasped, not knowing what to do at this point.

"I received your invitation, young Avatar." Amon grabs Korra by the chin, beginning to speak. "Our showdown, while inevitable, is premature. Although, it would be the simplist thing for me to take away your bending right now, I won't. You'd only become a martyr. Benders of every nation would rally behind your untimely demise. But I assure you, I have a plan and I'm saving you for last. Then you'll get your duel, and I will destroy you."

"KORRA!"

Amon turned around to see Sonic, who had his fists clenched. "Lay one more finger on her, and I'll unleash upon you ten-fold! Let her go, NOW!" He said seriously, but Amon ignored Sonic's request, striking a pressure point in Korra's shoulder, knocking her out again.

"NOOOO!" Sonic screamed, wanting to kill Amon after that stunt. Then, a dark aura came around him, as his pupils and irises disappeared. His fur turned black, while his skin turned into a dark, grey color.

"What in the..." Amon muttered, as Sonic revealed a form that no foe of his would want to see. He was now Dark Sonic.

"I'm going to rip you apart...limb from limb...After that, I'll let you rot in your grave. How does that sound, Amon?" Sonic usually turned into Dark Sonic by the negative energy of the Chaos Emeralds, but apparently, it looked like he didn't need it at this time, because Amon knocking out Korra enraged him to the max.

Before Amon could have time to speak, Dark Sonic kicked him in the back of the head, while firing multiple beams at the equalists that were in the room. Amon quickly got up, and signaled for his equalists to retreat. He wasn't going to leave Sonic alone, however.

"Doctor, I think you might like this." Amon said, as the voice of Eggman could suddenly be heard. "Hohohoho! Time to test out these new badniks then!" he said, as tons of badniks surrounded Dark Sonic. As Dark Sonic looked around, he saw that Amon was gone, and he couldn't even tell where Eggman was at. He gritted his teeth, before laughing insanely.

"Heh heh heh...Let's test them out!" Dark Sonic said, destroying every badnik that surrounded him in less than a second. "Pathetic." he muttered, walking over to Korra. Currently, Korra was having a flashback about Avatar Aang, but she couldn't quite tell what it was. She then awoke to see Dark Sonic, but she couldn't tell who it was. "Who are...-"

"It's me, Korra." Dark Sonic said. Korra could recognize the voice, and became shocked.

"Sonic...? Why are you...?"

"Don't worry about me right now." Dark Sonic said, calming down and was looking a little bit more like his normal self when he saw that Korra was still alive. He helped her sit up, and then Tenzin could be heard coming in. "Korra?! Are you alright?! Did Amon take your bending away?!"

Korra made a small flame, before extinguishing it. "No, he didn't." Then, she broke down into tears, making this a surprise for Sonic and Tenzin to see. Tenzin and Sonic sat by Korra and hugged her gently, making sure that they were there for her. "I was so terrified! I felt so helpless!" she said, still crying while hugging Tenzin and Sonic back.

"I've been scared this whole time... I've never felt like this before and I don't know what to do..." Korra added, still crying.

"Admitting your fears is the first, and most difficult step in overcoming them." Tenzin replied, as Sonic wanted to add something.

"You won't have to face your fears alone, though. We have your back." Sonic told her. Suddenly, Tails could be heard flying into the room. "Korra! You're alive! Thank goodne-HOLY CRAP!" Tails screamed, when he saw what kind of aura was around Sonic.

**Later**

"Gotta find the pieces of the Master Emerald...Gotta find them all." Knuckles repeated over and over again, but he was soon stopped by a wind that felt fast. It was like Sonic's wind, but yet, it had a different feeling to it.

"Hello, Knuckles." Shadow said, getting in front of Knuckles.

"Shadow? I guess I shouldn't be surprise-"

"Long time no see, Knuckie." A familiar voice said.

"Oh great...you're here too."

**End of Chapter 8**

**R &amp; R**


	9. Mother's Day

**The Adventures of Legends**

**Chapter 9: Mother's Day**

**Author's Note: A Mother's Day special when I'm 2 days late! How cool does that sound, guys?! Lol, but anyway, this'll be something short that'll hopefully hold you guys over until the next chapter comes. Also, I would like to point out that I had a hilarious typo last chapter, stating that Sonic wasn't a hedgehog. XD. Anyway, let's get into it.**

It's been a couple of days since Korra tried to face Amon. That really didn't go so well, and she's been trying to recover from it. Luckily, she had Sonic and Tenzin to let her know that they were there for her. There's been a problem, though. Korra has been feeling a little homesick lately, and now she realizes it's that time of the year again...It was Mother's Day.

"The morning is evil..." Korra said to herself, comfortable in her bed. She then got a knock on the door, making her look to see who it was. "Who is it?"

Then, Sonic opened the door and quickly went into Korra's room with his amazing speed. "Happy Mother's day, Korra!"

"I'm not a mo-...Oh, crap." Korra muttered. Her face started to look a little sad, as Sonic instantly noticed this.

"What? I wasn't supposed to say that?" Sonic asked, as Korra looked back at the hedgehog.

"It's fine. Just a little sad that I can't celebrate Mother's Day with my own mother." Korra responded, making Sonic nod.

"I see. Is there such a thing as sending a card in this world?" Sonic replied.

"Yes, but I want to be there with her...The only problem is she's on the other part of the world." Korra said sadly. Sonic knew his friend was serious about this. He showed a small smirk, as Korra noticed this instantly.

"Why are you smirking like that?" Korra asked, wondering what Sonic was planning.

"I think you've forgotten who you're friends with." Sonic said, pointing proudly to himself. After that, Sonic suddenly had Korra in his arms. Korra was clearly shocked by this.

"Sonic, you better have a good reason for doing this." she said sternly, Sonic giving a laugh.

"I'm the fastest thing alive! I think I could get back to your home pretty quickly, if you ask me." Sonic replied, jumping out the window and taking off at the speed of sound. "RUNNING AROUND AT THE SPEED OF SOUND! GOT PLACES TO GO, GOT TO FOLLOW MY RAINBOW!"

"SOOOOOOOOOONNNIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIICCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC!" Korra yelled at the top of her lungs, feeling the speed that Sonic was going at. She knew Sonic was fast, but to actually experience it for herself, it was mind-blowing.

Time passed, and Sonic literally went all across the world. He ran across the water, jungles, dessert...Yeah, you get the point. He went everywhere. Soon, he got to the Southern Water Tribe, and he knew this by the massive amount of snow that he was currently running on. Yet, even with doing all of this running, Sonic didn't show any signs of being tired.

"Don't you ever get tired?!" Korra screamed.

"This is what I do everyday! Hopefully, that answers your question!" Sonic replied. As he ran, Korra looked to see where her parents could be. She looked at familiar looking igloo, and pointed at it. "Sonic, over there!"

The blue blur gave a nod, running towards the igloo that Korra pointed at and began to go faster.

Inside the igloo, Tonraq and Senna looked like they were about to eat something, until they saw two people crash through their door. They stopped and fell on the floor, as our two heroes looked rather dizzy.

"Why would you...decide to go...faster...?" Korra asked Sonic, but then noticing that she was able to see her parents again. "Mom! Dad!" She exclaimed, getting up and ran over to hug both of them. The three shared an overjoyed hug, as Sonic was left there holding his head.

"Korra? But...how did you..."

"Thanks to my blue friend over there, that's why I'm here." Korra said, looking back at Sonic. Sonic gave a wave to Korra's parents. "Hello." he said. Tonraq and Senna were about to freak out, but Korra covered their mouths before they could say anything.

"Don't freak out, please. He's helping me handle the stuff that's been going on in Republic City." Korra added. Tonraq and Senna just gave a look at each other, before shrugging.

"Whatever you say, Korra. We're just glad that you could make it on Mother's Day." The family shared another long hug, as Sonic smiled in the background.

"So, what rank do I get for this?" Then, a screen showed up, signaling that Sonic only got an A rank and not an S rank, which is the second highest rank in his games. "Only an A rank?! PFFFFFFF...Rigged!"

**End of Chapter 9**

**Hope you guys had a nice Mother's Day! I know it's still late, but I wanted to do something like this. R &amp; R!**


	10. Announcement

**Authors Note:**

**Hey, guys! **

**"WHERE'S THE NEXT FRIGGIN' CHAPTER?!"**

**Calm down. I'll get to that. Unfortunately, this isn't a new chapter. Sorry if I'm taking so long to update, but I've mainly been thinking about the story and how it could possibly turn out. During that time, I came up with a certain twist that you all might enjoy. When will it come out?**

**SOON.**

**I'm not giving an exact date, but it'll be fun. As an author, though, I would like to apologize for the wait of the next chapter. I would also like to thank everybody that's been reading this story, gave a review, all that good stuff. (Really, thank you so much) The only thing I ask of you guys is to be patient for just a little bit longer. Combining two of my favorite characters, Sonic and Korra, and putting them into a crossover, has been extremely fun for me. **

**This was SonicFan32567, and that was your announcement for today. Again, I appreciate and thank everyone that has read this story. You will get more Sonic and Korra, I promise!**


	11. Amon Strikes

**The Adventure of Legends**

**Chapter 10: Amon Strikes**

**The last time we saw our heroes, Sonic turned into Dark Sonic after seeing that Korra was knocked out by Amon. Things have calmed down since then, and Korra has put her entire focus on her training for the tournament, and her airbending training. Now, the time has come for her, Mako, and Bolin to show out. There was a bit of drama happening among te trio, however. If you were wondering what happened...**

"YOU KISSED ME!" An angry Mako shouted.

"YOU KISSED ME BACK!" Korra responded, shouting back at Mako.

"SEE?! I TOLD YOU! BUT DID YOU LISTEN?! NOOOOOOOOO...!" Sonic said, rolling his eyes at the two, but mainly at Mako.

"I need an adult." said Tails, who was in a quiet tone.

**Basically, Bolin and Korra went out on a date, but then this stuff happened, causing the heartbroken Bolin to cry loudly and run away. The Fire Ferrets have already been through a lot of stress lately, and this was the last thing they needed. Even with this crazy relationship drama going on, they made it all the way to the final round to face Tahno and the Wolfbats. The Fire Ferrets gave it their best effort, but it wouldn't be successful. Why? The Wolfbats paid off the refs before the match even started. In other words, it was rigged. Let's see what's happening now, shall we?**

Soon after the match had ended, equalists began to ambush the Pro Bending Arena and started to knock out everybody by electrocuting them. That includes Korra, Mako, and Bolin. Tahno and his group already got their bending taken away from them because Amon meant business. Korra, Mako, and Bolin were tied up, and currently couldn't move. They needed somebody to help them escape...

"Sonic! Tails! Over here!" Korra said, noticing Sonic and Tails running over to where they were at.

"Thanks to Pabu here, we found you guys. Now, to get you out of this mess." Sonic and Tails then untied the ropes, setting Korra, Mako, and Bolin free. On top of the arena, Amon just got finished saying his speech. Flying over the arena was the Egg Carrier, destroying the glass and sent ropes for Amon and the equalists to escape. They grabbed the ropes and were being brought up to the Egg Carrier, where up above, Eggman could be seen with a giant smirk on his face. Explosions start to surround the area, as it seems like everything was falling apart. Somebody needed to stop this immediately. Somebody like...the Avatar.

"I'm ending this now!" Korra said, jumping into the water and coming out of it with a large water spout. Everything seems like it's going fine, until Korra suddenly realizes that her water spout can only go for so long. She starts to fall to her doom, but then somebody catches her in the air.

"Whew! Thanks, Tails!"

"No problem. Now, go get Amon!" Tails said, using all of his strength to throw Korra to the top of the arena. As soon as Korra got close to the equalists, she sent multiple flaming kicks to kick them off of the ropes. She grabs one of the ropes, and sees Amon and Eggman. She makes a disguested look, as she sends large fireblasts at the Egg Carrier. Amon just looks down at Korra, while Eggman walks away with an evil like grin.

"Do it?" Eggman asked.

"Do it." Amon responded.

Eggman's grin becomes even more wide, as he takes control of the Egg Carrier and takes off while Korra was still holding on. Tails' eyes widen, looking down and signaling Sonic to come quickly. "SOOOONIIICCCC!" Tails shouted, pointing to the Egg Carrier that was taking off with Korra. Sonic nodded, deciding to run up the walls of the arena and perform a spindash, giving him an extra bounce and burst of speed to get to the top of the arena. The Egg Carrier wasn't too far away, but if he missed the jump, the results could be disastrous. What could he do now?

"CHAOS BLAST!"

Suddenly, a large blast of energy struck the Egg Carrier, causing everybody inside to fall right on their butts. "What was that?" Amon asked.

"I think I know..." Eggman said, looking outside the Egg Carrier to see Shadow in their way. His hover shoes were keeping him in the air, and he could be seen with a giant smirk on his face.

"Come on, Doctor. I hope you really didn't think that this mission with you and your new friend over there would be that easy." said Shadow, crossing his arms.

"You're making a big mistake, Shadow!" Eggman responded.

"Oh, I doubt that very seriously."

"AHNIHILATE, CHARGE, FIRE!"

Omega decided to get in on the action by shooting high powered fire balls at the Egg Carrier, damaging it even further. Eggman's face turned into a pepper-like red, showing his frustration even more.

Back on the top of the arena, Sonic was literally cheering on Shadow and Omega, but then he realized that the left over equalists that fell off the ropes were still with him. Sonic turned around, getting into a stance. "What?! You want a piece of me?! I will tear you apart!" he screamed, before coming at the equalists and kicked one of them in the face. Then, Lin and Tails appeared on top of the arena to help Sonic out. Lin unleashes a barrage of punches, while Tails slaps every equalist he sees with his tails.

With all of this going on, Korra really didn't know what to think except hold onto the rope. Inside the Egg Carrier, Eggman was trying to think of a plan to get out of this. "Hmm...Hiroshi!"

"Yes, Doctor?"

Korra heard the voice, and it seemed familiar. She looked to see Hiroshi Sato, and her look instantly turned into shock. "Hiroshi?! You're with the equalists?! Why?!"

"Because you benders took away the one thing I cared about the most...My wife! And for that, you, and every other bender on this planet will pay dearly!" After saying that, Hiroshi gave a scoff, before putting looking back at Eggman. "What do you need for me to do, Doctor?"

"Put the Egg Carrier into overdrive for me so we can get out of here. I'll handle the weapons." Eggman told him, while Hiroshi gave a nod.

"Understood." Hiroshi then walked over to the control room and looked at the buttons. To be honest, he really didn't know which button would put this thing into overdrive mode. "Oh great...why does there have to be so many buttons?" While Hiroshi was smart, he's never seen technology like this before.

"Just press the big red button! That usually always works!" Orbot said, who was one of Eggman's robots.

"Puh-lease. Press the yellow button for the real fun!" Another robot said, going by the name of Cubot. This only made Hiroshi more confused, causing him to scratch the back of his head. He then fell on his back when he heard a sudden boom that happened on top of the Egg Carrier. "What in the?!"

On top of the Egg Carrier was Knuckles, our favorite hot-headed echidna. He kept on punching the top of the Egg Carrier as hard as he could, and he was doing a pretty good job thanks to his power and strength. "Take some of this!" he said, punching the Egg Carrier once more that it started to shake a little bit.

With all of this going on, Rouge appeared beside Korra and offered her hand to her. "You must be the Avatar Korra that Knuckles was talking about. Here, grab my hand quickly before it's too late."

Inside the Egg Carrier, Orbot and Cubot were still arguing which button to press with Hiroshi. "RED BUTTON!"

"YELLOW BUTTON!"

"RED. BUTTON."

"YELLOW. BUTTON."

"Oh, to heck with it! How about I just press both?!" Hiroshi said out of frustration, slamming his two fists into both buttons. He looked up to see what he had done, and gave a small gasp. "Uh...was I supposed to do that?"

"Only if you wanted to go into Super Overdrive mode!" Cubot responded.

"Oh crap." Hiroshi muttered, holding on to the nearest thing possible so he wouldn't go flying towards the hard metal in the Egg Carrier. Outside the Egg Carrier, Korra was about to take Rouge's hand until the Egg Carrier immediately took off, making it too late for Rouge to rescue Korra. The Egg Carrier was heading straight for Shadow, which made the hedgehog's eyes widen. He quickly dodged the Egg Carrier, as all he could do was look at it fly away. Knuckles fell off the Egg Carrier because of the sudden change in speed, but luckily, he could glide in the air, so he didn't have to worry about falling to his death. Omega kept on firing as many weapons he could fire until the Egg Carrier was out of sight.

Over at the top of the arena, Sonic, Tails, and Lin handled the equalists that couldn't escape. When they saw what happened in the distance, though, all of them had angry looks on their faces. Sonic fell on his knees and slammed his fist to the ground out of frustration, because Korra was now captured. Seeing his friend do this, Tails walked over to Sonic and gave him a pat on the back. "Sonic, we'll find her...I promise you that."

"We don't even know where she's being taken...How can we find her when we don't even know where to freakin' look?!" Sonic responded angrily. He knew Tails was trying to help, but he really wasn't in the mood to talk about this right now.

While drama was going on top of the broken down arena, more drama was happening in the air. "Are you serious, Rouge? Why didn't you just grab her?!" Knuckles asked.

"I tried, but before I knew it, the Egg Carrier suddenly took off at Sonic and Shadow like speeds! I thought your punches were supposed to slow that thing down! What happened with that, huh?!" Rouge wasn't backing down from Knuckles, but then again, she never does. The same thing goes for Knuckles. Shadow was just watching all of this with his arms crossed while both of his eyes twitched out of annoyance. The more the two screamed at each other, the more annoyed Shadow became.

"Omega, why did we go with them again?" Shadow asked.

"It provided the greatest chance to rescue Avatar Korra." Omega replied.

"Oh yeah, that's the reason." Shadow muttered.

**A Couple of Hours Later**

Things didn't calm down one bit, but there were a few good reasons. One, the Pro Bending Arena is pretty much broken down. Two, how did the equalists get past security. And three, Korra is now captured. Lin's police force kpet on investigating the arena, but then she stopped when she saw Tarrlok show up.

"Chief Beifong, I discovered some interesting stuff over at..."

"Not now, Tarrlok. Can't you see we're working here?" Lin tried to shrug Tarrlok off, but it wouldn't work.

"Chief Beifong, I assure you that this won't be a waste of your time." He then held out some of the stuff that Chi Blockers used and showed it to Lin. "This was at Hiroshi's place. I have a feeling he was a big part of this mess."

Lin took the gear and examined it closely. Though, she wasn't really shocked. "I'm not surprised. He would have a motive to do this." She was obviously talking about how Hiroshi's wife got killed.

"Now, since you've seen this, I've arrested the Avatar's friends, Asami, Bolin, and Mako. They were being sponsored by Hiroshi, and we have to make sure that this will never happen again." Tarrlok said.

"Tarrlok, with all due respect, I'm sure those kids had nothing to do with this mess." Lin didn't think that they would know something like this, and it showed in her reaction.

"How do you know that for a fact, though? For the time being, they're staying in jail. Oh, and by the way, you're fired." Saying this, he walked away, leaving Lin alone with her police force...or her old police force...whatever you want to call it.

"Ugh, this day keeps getting worse and worse by the second..."

It was now very late at night, and everybody on Air Temple Island was in a bad mood. Then, Lin walked in to give some more bad news. "Tenzin, Asami, Bolin, and Mako are arrested. I tried to make Tarrlok rethink this, but he wasn't having it."

"That no good little..." Tenzin was steaming with rage, but then two winds passed by them. It was there, and then it was gone. As everybody looked around, they saw that Sonic and Shadow were missing. Where did they go?

A few moments later, Sonic was seen at City Hall. He walked inside Tarrlok's office, where a curved mural with a waterfall could be seen. He was writing something, but then he noticed the blue hedgehog that was standing right there.

"What's the big idea, Tarrlok? Arresting those people when they didn't even do anything? Really?" Sonic spoke, his tone carrying anger.

"I'm only doing my job. Besides, if you're wise, you would leave right now before things get ugly." Tarrlok replied nonchalantly.

"Is that a threat?"

"Depends on what you decide to do, hedgehog."

"Well then, here's something about me that you might not have known yet..." Sonic then appeared right in front of Tarrlok like the speed of the wind. "I don't take any crap. From anybody." He soon kicked Tarrlok into the mural, while punching him over and over again. Sonic was showing no mercy, but Tarrlok saw an opening and dodged one of his punches. He soon grabbed Sonic by the arm and threw him to the wall. After that, Tarrlok released two water whips to strike Sonic while he was down, but then Shadow came in protected Sonic from the hits by using some type of shield. Tarrlok raised an eyebrow, because he didn't know who Shadow was, but...he would soon know.

"Behold, the ultimate power! Chaos Spear!" Shadow fired his Chaos Spears at Tarrlok, making him crash through the wall and fall on the hard floor. Sonic and Shadow both gave a nod to each other, deciding that they weren't done yet. They landed on the floor, as two hedgehogs eyes showed nothing but determination. Tarrlok started to breathe heavily and crawl backwards out of fear. Both Sonic and Shadow walked very slowly towards Tarrlok, intending to end this now.

"Tarrlok, you have one last chance to-" Before Sonic could finish, Tarrlok raised his arms in the air and started to control Sonic and Shadow. He moves his hands and brings the two hedgehogs down to their knees, as he showed a smirk.

"Sonic, would you mind telling me what he's doing to us?!" Shadow screamed, having grunts in pain.

"I-I don't know...How is he controlling us?" Sonic didn't know what was happening either, and this only caused Tarrlok to smirk even more.

"It's a neat little trick called bloodbending." Tarrlok soon threw Sonic and Shadow into two nearby pillars. Both of them weren't knocked out, but they were a little dizzy. All they could see was Tarrlok walking over to them, not showing the most pleasant of looks at all.

**End of Chapter 10**

**R&amp;R!**


	12. Another Update

**The Adventures of Legends...Update**

**Author's Note: Hello, all! I'm sorry if you guys thought that this was going to be a new chapter. I feel like I have to do something to give you guys an update on how things are going, though. When will the next chapter come out? I can't give an exact date, but I will try to get it out as soon as I can. I'm liking the way the chapter is going so far, and I plan to make it one of the biggest, if not the biggest chapter for your amazing patience, everyone. I hope you all enjoy it when it comes out.**

**-SF**


	13. Let's Party!

**The Adventures of Legends**

**Chapter 11: Let's Party!**

**Last time on the Adventures of Legends, everything that could go wrong...Well...It went wrong. Korra is now captured by Amon, Eggman, and Hiroshi. Without the Avatar to protect Republic City, somebody has to step up and take action into their own hands!**

"OHHHH GOD!" Sonic said, crashing into the wall as he was unable to control himself. Why? Because Tarrlok was a bloodbender all along. He looked up, and saw that Shadow was trying to fight through the pain. He was actually doing a pretty good job at not being thrown around like a rag doll, but trying to fight through the pain might be more painful than just taking the hit.

"Grah! If...If you think I'm going down that easily, then you're sadly mistaken!" screamed Shadow. Tarrlok let out a small laugh, giving a smirk to the Ultimate Life Form.

"I have to say, your will to fight is impressive, hedgehog. Unfortunately, it'll take more than pure will power to defea-!"

"Tarrlok!"

Tarrlok immediately stopped when he heard somebody call his name. He turned around to see Tenzin, Lin, Tails, Knuckles, Rogue, and Omega in battle stances. A look of fear could be seen on Tarrlok's face, realizing that his life was probably over.

"You're a bloodbender, huh?! I knew there was a reason why I had a bad feeling about yo-!" Tenzin wasn't to complete his sentence, as Tarrlok turned his attention to the group and made all of them bow on their knees with his bloodbending. "I will make sure that you all will die by my hand!"

"ENOUGH!" Shadow exclaimed in anger. He would make sure this would be the last time that Tarrlok would turn his back on him. "DEATH TO ALL WHO OPPOSE ME!" He screamed, as his power grew so much that it was actually causing an earthquake. Sonic's eyes widened, realizing what Shadow was about to do.

"Uh, Shadow! I don't think what you're thinking of is the best idea!"

"SHUT IT, FAKER! CHAOS..."

"Oh, don't do it."

"BLAST!"

"Oh my God."

The Chaos Blast covered City Hall, and it only grew larger and larger by the second. Gusts of wind could be felt from people not only in Republic City, but people all around the world. It was like an eruption of power, and if you were a witness, you felt like the world was about to end. After the blast ended, the smoke cleared, revealing a destroyed City Hall. Tarrlok was nowhere to be found, and as for the gang, they were actually in one piece, thanks to Sonic getting all of them far away from that area before crap hit the fan. Shadow could be seen panting, all because of the amount of energy he decided to use in that Chaos Blast of his. He fell on one knee since he couldn't stand properly on his own two feet. Soon, Sonic came back and facepalmed himself.

"Shadow, we don't even know if you got him or not. For all we know, you could've wasted all that power for nothing." added Sonic. Shadow didn't want to hear that, however.

"Not another word, Sonic."

**Inside the Egg Carrier**

"Let me out!" Korra yelled, punching the metal bars of the jail cell. Once she realized what she was doing, though, she quickly held her hand and blew on it from the pain. "Ow, ow, ow! Ugh...This would be the perfect time for some metalbending right about now..." she said, sliding against the wall and held her head down. She soon looked back up to see Hiroshi standing with E-102 Gamma, suprisingly. Korra's face turned into disgust when she saw the two, but she mainly looked at Hiroshi.

"How could you, Hiroshi? Why?"

"I told you, Avatar. You benders took my wife! For that, I will never forgive any of you as long as I live." replied Hiroshi, walking away with a smirk on his face. Korra wanted to kick his butt so bad, but she can't do anything since she's behind bars.

"Ohhh, when I get out, I'm gonna wreck this place."

"Join the club."

Korra heard another voice, and looked around. In front of her was another cell not too far away from her's. In that cell, a pink hedgehog could be seen leaning against the wall. Her name? Amy Rose.

"You...Huh. You remind me of a pink version of Sonic." Korra replied. Amy's eyes widened when she heard Korra mention Sonic.

"Wait? You know Sonic?" Amy asked.

"Yeah. One of my best friends, too. I assume you're from his world?" asked Korra.

"Yup. Don't have a clue where I am, but what I do know that Eggman is still up to no good as you can see. And this time, he unfortunately has a little bit more help than usual." As Amy said this, Korra nodded.

"Yeah...unfortunately." Korra trailed off on that, but she had to find someway to make a conversation about something else. "I don't think I've introduced myself. My name is Korra. I'm the Avatar, if you haven't heard. What's your name?"

"I've heard about the Avatar a few times, thanks to Eggman's research. Anyway, my name is Amy Rose. Nice to meet you, Korra."

"Likewise."

"No talking." Gamma said, interrupting Amy's and Korra's conversation.

"How about you try to make us stop talking!" Korra stood up, not backing down from Gamma. Amy only sighed to herself, thinking of a way to calm Korra down.

"Korra, don't mind him. Deep down, Gamma isn't like any of Eggman's robots. I know from experience."

"Experience?" Korra tilted her head at that. "What do you mean from experience?"

"Simple. I was in the same situation not too long ago, but Gamma was nice enough to set me free. Isn't that right, Gamma?"

"Does not compute." said Gamma.

"Come on, Gamma. You gotta remember!" Amy replied.

"Data unavailable." Gamma's response caused Amy to facepalm, as Korra could only look in confusion. She shaked her head, as she got into a meditation position to calm down.

In another room, Eggman was typing in some scientific data with an evil smirk. "Hehehe...This is going better than I thought."

"Fill me in, Doctor. I would like to know what you're doing." Amon said, standing beside him.

Eggman's smirk became wider. "Korra's cell looks like any other regular cell, but little does she know that it's actually scanning her body. If this can work correctly, I can take the data and use it for my new invention."

"And what invention could that possibly be?" asked Amon.

"I call it...Project Metal Korra. Using this data, I can make a metal version of Korra that can control the elements that she knows. Unfortunately, she doesn't know a thing about this airbending element, as you all in this world call it. Three elements should be good enough, though! HO HO HO HO HO!" Eggman laughed, getting quite excited at his own idea. "And why stop at building just one Metal Korra...when you can have a whole army of them! No one would be able to stop them! Imgaine...an army of Metal Korra's, each of them holding the great power of the Avatar herself, all at MY command! Ohhh, I get excited just thinking about it!"

"You mean our command, right?" added Amon.

"Oh, uh, ehem. Yes, of course, Amon. As you get rid of the benders in this world, the Metal Korra army will keep things in check. Does that sound good to you?"

"I admit, it does sound pretty good. How will we know this'll work, though?"

"Well, to make sure that this works, I'm putting some of this data into one of my other creations, Metal Sonic. It'll be a test run, but knowing Metal Sonic, I think he'll take it more seriously than that." As Eggman responded, he continued to take some of Korra data and analyze it. Amon looked at the screen above him and saw that Korra was currently meditating in her cell. Korra was getting visions of Aang again. Quite frankly, she could use a little bit of that Aang wisdom right about now.

"Wonder what she's meditating about..." muttered Amon, beginning to walk away.

Inside the Egg Carrier, just a few hall ways away, two of Amy's friends were trying to find where the cells were. Who are the friends looking for her? Cream the Rabbit, and Big the Cat.

"Where do you think they're being held, Mr. Big?" asked Cream, with her pet chao Cheese right beside her. Big looked at Cream and shrugged.

"I don't know. This place is so big. This could take forever!" replied Big, as his own pet called Froggy made an agreeing ribbit sound. Froggy then jumped off Big's shoulder and jumped from hall to hall.

"Froggy! Wait for us!" screamed Big, chasing after Froggy, with Cream and Cheese not too far behind them.

**At Republic City**

Mako, Asami, and Bolin had already been released from jail thanks to Tenzin. Everybody was enraged, especially Mako. Asami noticed this, and gave a slight nudge to Bolin. "I know we're all mad about Korra being captured, but Mako...he's carrying some extra emotion. Do you think he might...you know...like her?"

Asami's sudden question made Bolin's eyes become wide, causing him to laugh nervously. "Ha! What? Why would you think of something like that? I mean, it's not like they kissed or anything!"

Bolin's answer seemingly only made things worse. Asami could tell by the way Bolin was reacting to this meant that Korra and Mako indeed kissed each other. Her face turned into sadness, looking down. Inside his mind, Bolin was smacking himself over and over again. He tried to find a way to make this better not only for his sake, but for Mako's sake as well.

"I'm sure that kiss didn't mean anything. It was just a random, one time thing, really." said Bolin. It really wasn't helping Asami, though.

"I doubt that, Bolin." Asami quietly replied, still having her head down.

Later, the group returned to Air Temple Island to talk about what they need to do to rescue Korra. While serious, everybody was in a bad mood. Drama came at every corner. Then, they got an unexpected knock on the wall. The group turned to see none other than Team Chaotix. Vector the Crocodile, Charmy Bee, Espio the Chameleon, and even Mighty the Armadillo were all looking at the group of angry people.

"Looks like you guys could use some detectives for this Korra person, right?" Vector said confidently, pointing to his chest with his thumb.

"How'd you know we were here?" Sonic replied.

"We're detectives. We find out stuff. It's kinda our job, you know." Mighty said, smirking.

"Didn't know you were still a detective after Sega pretty much forgot about you years ago." Shadow said, having his arms crossed. Mighty rolled his eyes. He wanted to give Shadow a piece of his mind, but he decided it wasn't worth it.

"Remember Amy, Sonic?" Espio asked.

"How can I forget her?" Sonic said.

"Well, she was captured by Eggman awhile back. Cream and Big made it just in time on the Egg Carrier to hopefully get her back. We tried to follow them, but by that time, the Egg Carrier was already out of sight. For all we know, Big and Cream could be in a cell along with Amy right now. We made a promise to Cream's mother that we would get them back."As Espio told this news, Sonic deeply took it in. Everybody from the Korra world was lost right now. The only thing that they could understand was Eggman and his Egg Carrier.

"Excuse me, but who are these people you speak of?" Bolin spoke out loud.

"People from our world!" Charmy screamed, flying in circles around Bolin's head.

"Wait...that's it!" Tails exclaimed, getting up. Everybody looked at him, praying that he had a plan. "Shadow, do you have your Chaos Emerald?"

Shadow brought out his green Chaos Emerald and looked at Tails. "Yeah. What are you thinking about?"

"If I can create a Chaos Emerald locator, we can track down where the Egg Carrier is! Does anyone wonder why we haven't been able to find any Chaos Emeralds? What if Eggman already has the other six?"

"I don't know what the heck you're talking about, fox...or Tails...but it certainly sounds good. Where do we start?" Lin asked.

"Well...the Chaos Emerald locator would have to be installed into my Tornado. It's taking longer than usual to fix, however." Tails said.

"I can help with that. Just give me a wrench and we'll fix that plane of yours in no time." Asami smiled, making Tails jump for joy.

"Yes! We don't have time to waste!"

"Yeah!"

"For Cream's mom, Vanilla!" Vector yelled, raising his fist in the air. Sonic's group looked at Vector with a 'really' expression. The croc turned away very quickly, twiddling his thumbs.

"What? I didn't say anything."

"Love is going to be the cause of your annihilation." Omega added.

**At the Egg Carrier**

While Korra was meditating, she was finding out a lot of stuff. First, she found out why Tarrlok was able to bloodbend without a full moon. He was the son of Yakone, a very powerful and dangerous bender that gave Avatar Aang and his friends some trouble back in the day. After it was over, Korra opened her eyes and looked directly at Gamma.

"Gamma! Or...Whatever your name is. You have to let us out!" Korra yelled.

"No." Gamma simply said.

"Gamma, lives are at stake here! Would you want to be guilty for the blood of innocent lives?! People! Animals! Answer me, Gamma!"

"I...Lives...People...Animals...Error..." It seemed like some of Gamma's old memories were starting to take effect. He started to get flashbacks from when Amy and Birdie were in this situation. Finally, after remembering everything, Gamma unlocked the two cells and told them to leave quickly. However, Korra and Amy weren't going to leave without Gamma. The trio ran out of the room and into the hallways. Their run wouldn't last, though, because they ran right into Big and Cream. Everyone except Gamma was rubbing their head. When they looked up, Amy, Cream, and Big all hugged each other.

"Oh thank goodness! For a second there we thought we wouldn't find you, Amy!" Cream told the pink hedgehog, smiling. Cream's statement would then get agreeing sounds from Cheese and Froggy.

"Chao Chao!"

"Ribbit!"

While Korra did enjoy to see friends reunited, she had to get everybody back on track. "Okay, good to see you guys together again, but we REAAALLLYYYY need to get outta here., don't ya think?" she said smirking. The group looked at Korra and gave a nod. Soon, they were running through the halls again, trying to find an exit.

With Eggman, Amon, and Hiroshi, they were talking about putting their full plan into action this time. "I think it's time for our endgame trump card, isn't it?" Hiroshi asked. Amon and Eggman looked at each other, nodding.

"You're right. In fact, my equalists fleet is already on its way to Republic City. They will surely be there in a few moments. We wouldn't want to miss that, would we, Doctor?"

"I certainly wouldn't want to miss that." replied Eggman, as he turned the Egg Carrier around to go back to Republic City. "All systems, full power!" Suddenly, the Egg Carrier became super fast. Amon and Hiroshi were barely holding on to their seats. Imagine what it was like without seats for Korra, Cream, Big, and Gamma. Luckily for Cheese, the Chao seems to always be flying instead of being on the ground.

"Holy crap!" Korra yelled, as all of them had their backs hit against the metal walls.

"I think I'm gonna be sick!" screamed Big.

**At Republic City/Air Temple Island**

Tails and Asami were pretty much done with putting the finishing touches on the Tornado and the Chaos Emerald locator. The Tornado would have some extra juice to it, thanks to Shadow's Chaos Emerald powering it. "There! That should do it! Thanks for your help, Asami!"

"No problem, Tails." Asami told the fox with a smile. When they were done, Meelo came out of nowhere and yelled, "The baby's coming! The baby's coming!" When they heard that, Tails and Asami ran into one of the rooms to see Pema on the bed, clearly in pain. Everybody was in that particular room. This was probably the absolute worst time for Pema to have a baby with all of the recent crap that's been going on. Tenzin looked like he was about to lose his mind. Pema put her hand next to Tenzin's to calm him down.

"Dear, I'll be fine. You have to do what you have to do." Pema assured him. Tenzin gave a slight sigh, before calming himself down.

"Right. I should probably meet with the other councilmen. Too bad Shadow destroyed City Hall..." Tenzin gave a glare to Shadow. All Shadow could do was shrug. "To make sure Republic City is safe, I contacted General Iroh and his United Forces. They're currently guarding the outside of Republic City. They also say that they have a silver hedgehog, a purple cat, and a racoon?" Tenzin said. Sonic's eyes widened, instantly realizing who these people were. Shadow couldn't help but to make a small chuckle.

"What's so funny, Shadow?" Knuckles asked.

"Whenever I hear Silver's name, I just laugh. His name reminds me of the good ol' days when I roundhouse kicked him, Chuck Norris style, in Sonic 06. Ah, good times." Shadow stated.

While that conversation was going on, Tenzin suddenly grabbed Lin's arm and took her outside of the room.

"Lin, I need to ask you something."

This was rather surprising for Lin, but she went along with it. "What do you want, Tenzin?"

"I need you to watch Pema and the kids while I'm gone. Since Sonic and a few other are going after Eggman to get Korra back, I need somebody who can protect my family." Tenzin had a lot of emotion in his voice when he said this, and it caused Lin to put her hand on his shoulder.

"What kind of question is that? Of course I'll help, old friend." Lin replied, revealing a smile.

"Thank you. Now, I need to go meet with the councilmen." Then, Tenzin took off on Oogi. Sonic and Tails came outside, as Bolin, Mako, and Asami followed. Tails was obviously going to fly the Tornado, while Sonic would be one of the wings, as usual. Asami, Bolin, and Mako would be riding on Naga.

"So, Mako, is there anything you would like to talk about? You know, anything that's been on your mind?" Asami asked, but Mako looked confused.

"Um...no? I mean, other than rescuing Korra, what else is there to talk about?"

"Hmm...I don't know. Maybe a kiss?" Asami's reply made Mako's look turned into shock. He looked over angrily at Bolin who suddenly covered his face with his hands. He then turned back to Asami and sighed. "Look, can we talk about this later?"

"Well, there might not be any relationship to worry about later." Asami clearly had anger in her voice, and they were surely going to talk about this later, but bigger things were currently at stake here. Mako could be seen waving his hands in frustration, and Sonic had a face where it basically said, "I TOLD YOU THIS WOULD HAPPEN!" without actually saying it. The trio got on Naga and followed Tails and Sonic who took off on the Tornado.

In another part of Republic City, there was the Fire Nation Councilwoman and her husband in their house. It was quite peaceful, but it wouldn't be like that for long. A knock at the door could be heard, causing the husband to get his wife's attention.

"The door, dear."

The Fire Nation Councilwoman walked over to the door and opened it to see two 'exterminators'. "We're here to fix the spider-rat problem."

"I didn't call an exterminator." the councilwoman said, but then she got electrocuted by Amon's lieutenant, knocking her out cold. The silence caught the husband's attention...somewhat.

"Dear?"

As Tenzin was flying on Oogie, he noticed the Council Page was waving for him to come down. Tenzin landed Oogi and jumped off to meet with the Council Page. "What is it?"

"I just received a call from Chief Saikhan. All of the council members have been captured!" the Council Page told Tenzin.

"This can't be happening..." Tenzin muttered, holding his head.

"The leadership of Republic City is in your hands now." the Council Page added. It took awhile for Tenzin to realize that, but it was time for him to be the leader. It was time to see if he could live up to his father's leadership skills. If there was anytime to prove himself, the time would be now.

Like, right now. Why? Because explosions could now be heard from every corner. A fleet of Equalist airships were now here, and they're dropping bombs all over the city. Tenzin told the page to run, but then she suddenly got captured by an equalist who threw his bolo at her, tying her up. The equalist then threw her in the truck, who had Chief Saikhan and other police metal benders. Mecha tanks were coming in hot, destroying everything in Republic City. From the looks of it, it seemed like Tenzin was basically a one man army.

"Fine. If you all want to be like that, then be my guest." Tenzin then created an air scooter and fired multiple air blasts at the mecha tanks. He created two large tornadoes and sent them at the mecha tanks to cause more damage. "HAAAAAA!" As the tornadoes were coming for some of the mecha tanks, another one appeared behind him and sends a metal disk. It catches Tenzin and electrocutes him, causing him to be unconcious and fall on the hard street.

"Load em' up! We need to be quick with this!" one of the equalists said, but then a ninja star struck the cockpit of one of the mecha tanks.

"Can it be quicker than this?!" Espio said, throwing more ninja stars at the mecha tanks. Appearing with him was the rest of Team Chaotix along with Rouge and Omega.

"INFERIOR SUPER MODELS!" Omega shouted, as his hands turned into two large cannons and fired highly powered missles at the mecha tanks. The impact of the missles caused a couple of mecha tanks to crash into buildings. Vector jumped on one of the mecha tanks and looked at one of the equalists inside. He punched the cockpit and threw the equalist that was inside to the ground. Charmy and Mighty were fighting the equalists that weren't in mecha tanks, combining their powers to take them down one by one. Rouge threw bombs of her own at the mecha tanks and explosions knocked them back, and some were even destroyed. "Got it!" the bat said. The equalists in that area started to retreat, so at least one area was somewhat safe. Espio set the hostages free while Mighty got Tenzin out of that metal disk.

"Thanks...uh..."

"Mighty."

"Yes, of course. Thank you, Mighty, and everyone else."

"Um, sir. Someone's attacking your home." Charmy pointed to an airship that was hovering above Air Temple Island. Tenzin's eyes turned into fear. This was his worst nightmare.

On Air Temple Island, Lin was telling everybody to remain calm. If one airship wasn't enough, another one soon came over Air Temple Island, holding the lieutenant. The Air Acolytes already moved everybody to a safe place, so Lin wouldn't have to worry about them. The White Lotus continued to defend Air Temple Island against the equalists using everything they had with their bending skills. It was as if everything was going in slow motion with the explosions, smoke, cries of people screaming for help, everything was falling apart.

Lin made a promise to Tenzin, and she fully intends to keep it. She uses her earthbending and metalbending skills to defeat most of the equalists, but then the lieutenant came down and came right after Lin. They fought with powerful hand to hand combat since they were up close. The attacks were swift and powerful, but then the Lieutenant seemed to have the upper hand when he electrocuted Lin on her hip. She cries in pain, but then Knuckles, Meelo, Jinora, and Ikki come out of nowhere to stop this madness.

But before we get into the action, let's check in on Pema since she's still having that baby thing going on.

"Wait...where's the kids?"

"They're in the other room, completely safe." An Air Acolyte assured her. Little did they know that they were basically fighting in a war right now.

"Stay away from my Dad's ex-girlfriend!" Jinora screams, airbending the lieutenant on a nearby roof, allowing Knuckles to jump in the air and slam him into the ground like he was a volleyball.

"Jinora, you shouldn't be out here! You too, Knuckles!" Lin yelled.

"Are you kidding me!? I live for this stuff!" Knuckles yelled back, landing back on the ground and knocking out equalists left and right with his strong punches.

"Get off our island!" said Ikki, riding on an air scooter and knocking the equalists back.

"Ikki, get out of here! I have this under control!" Lin repeated, but then Meelo came and put the icing on the cake. Lin was really about to lose it. "Meelo, be careful!"

"Taste my fury!" He farts on the group of equalists, sends powerful airblasts to blast them away, all while looking goofy. "Never mind." Lin muttered. After that's over, Tenzin, Team Chaotix, Rouge, and Omega all appear on Air Temple Island thanks to Oogi. Lin explains what happened, and at first, Tenzin was outraged when he heard the kids fought. He eventually calmed down and went to check on Pema. To his surprise and everybody else's, Pema already had the baby while the fight was going on. They decided to call him Rohan. It was an overall sweet moment in a setting where everything else was going wrong.

Checking back in on Sonic and Tails, the Chaos Emerald dectector was going crazy. "We're not even out of Republic City yet! How are we already that close to the other six Chaos Emeralds?!" Tails was confused, but then Sonic pointed out to not only the Egg Carrier appearing, but an Egg Fleet, along with equalists airplanes coming from everywhere.

"And we're like the only line of defense when it comes to the air...Greeeeaaaat." Sonic said in a sarcastic tone, but snapped out of it and knew what was at stake. "Tails." he said his name to get his attention.

"Yeah, Sonic?" Tails replied, a serious look appearing.

"Let's party."

Tails gave a nod, before punching the Tornado into high speeds. Tails shot every gun imaginable he had on the Tornado, going all out. Machine guns, missles, bombs, EVERYTHING, all while trying to dodge the incoming attacks at the same time. Sonic was barely holding on to the wing of the plane since this situtation was so extreme.

On the ground, Naga stopped dead in her tracks and allowed Mako, Asami, and Bolin to get off. "How does Hiroshi keep on doing this!? HOOOOWWWWW?!"

"And since Eggman is a scientist from a different world, that only makes things worse." Asami said in an angry tone. Her dad being with the equalists really made her mad.

"Good thing we have General Iroh's fleet." Mako said, watching the battle.

General Iroh's fleet of ships, while doing its best to defend Republic City, there were simply just too many airplanes. This caused General Iroh to turn to Silver, Blaze, and Marine. "I need your help." Iroh said, looking at the trio. Silver then flew into the air and used his powers to redirect the missles back at the airplanes. Blaze grabbed Marine and blasted off in the air using her fire powers. Once she was close enough to an airplane, she threw Marine at one of the planes. While on it, Marine kicked the equalist out of the plane and took control. Using all that she had, she dropped bombs on every other equalist plane. "Oi, mate! Take this!" the racoon said. Blaze controlled large fire whips to slice every equalist plane she saw in half.

"Different world, same duty!" screamed Blaze, firing fire ball after fire ball. If the fireballs missed, then Silver would use his psychokinesis to control the fire balls and use them to hit the planes that Blaze wanted to hit originally. "To the last man! To the last second! Through adversity! We fight! We fight! We fight!" All of them said in unison over and over again, leaving it all out there for not only their lives, but for innocents.

One airplane came particulary close to Iroh. At the perfect moment, Iroh jumped on the plane and did the same thing that Marine did. Using all the bombs he had, Iroh destroyed evey equalist plane he could see. A plane above tried to drop a bomb on him, but Iroh sent a fireblast to blast that plane to bits. The only problem was that there was still an explosion, and it made Iroh's plane go out of control towards Avatar Aang's statue. He ejected and landed perfectly on the statue's shoulder, giving a sigh of relief. He looked at the Avatar Aang statue and said, "Thanks for looking out for me, Aang." he says, looking over to his fleet of ships. Marine had to eventually eject as well, but Silver caught her with his powers and moved her to safety. "Marine, get to somewhere safe!" the silver hedgehog told her, but Marine would reply, "There isn't a place safe in this city, Silver Mate!"

"MARINE!"

"Okay...okay. Going now." Marine then ran to somewhere safe, or to at least get help. Blaze and Silver were not only fighting an army of airplanes, but now they were fighting exhaustion. "Keep fighting, Silver!" Blaze told him, but each ship started to sink from the bombs. Soon, all of the ships were destroyed, making Silver and Blaze realizing that they had to get to safety themselves. They retreated from the area, utterly exhausted.

Passing by them was Sonic and Tails on the Tornado, giving Blaze and Silver a thumbs up and a salute for doing their best. They kept flying towards the Egg Carrier, showing that nothing was going to stop them. Inside the Egg Carrier, Eggman smirked evily, as he pulled a switch to release his new bloodbending robots on the streets of Republic City. Hiroshi looked outside and saw where Asami was. He looked at Eggman and said, "Allow me to bring her back."

"If you wish, Hiroshi. I'm not involved in your family drama." Eggman then pointed to another robot that he could use. Good old fashioned blasts and missles were its weapons. Hiroshi deployed from the Egg Carrier and landed right in front of Mako, Asami, Bolin, and Naga. "Naga, Pabu...Sorry guys. Looks like you're gonna have to run." Naga listened, and took off with Pabu, leaving the trio to fight for themselves.

In the cockpit of the robot was obviously Hiroshi, and he said, "Come home, Asami. Please, leave these benders. They're the ones that took your mother! My wife!"

"And you think this is what Mom would want?! Are you insane!? Getting into a freakin' war?!" Asami replied angrily but also coldly.

"You incolent child! I'll make you pay for choosing these benders!"

"SHUT UUUPPPP!" Mako and Bolin screamed fighting off Hiroshi's robot with all the bending they could give him. Little did they know that Asami was fighting off equalists that tried to get her from behind. Luckily for Asami, she's really good at hand to hand combat, and quickly handled the equalists. Mako and Bolin were doing a pretty good job at fighting Hiroshi's robot, and it showed by the damage that they were causing. Out of anger, Hiroshi fired a huge blast at mainly Mako. It was coming at him so fast that he really didn't even have anytime to dodge.

"Mako!" Asami pushed Mako out of the way and took the blast herself. She got sent flying and slid across the street. Bolin couldn't believe what just happened, and Mako was just standing there, in shock and disbelief. He clenched his fists, as tears started to run down his face. Asami honestly looked like she was dead. Hiroshi didn't know what to think of himself, really. Sure, he said that he would make her pay, but possibly killing his own daughter...it made him feel even worse than the so called benders that took his wife away.

"You're officially the worst father ever." When Bolin said this, he quickly made cover for Mako's soon to come rage attack.

"How could you...I'll kill you...I'LL KILL YOU!" Mako yelled at the top of his lungs, as his left arm was covered with fire while his right arm was covered with lightning. He combined the two and fired it at Hiroshi's robot, almost completely destroying it and Hiroshi. The explosion was large, but Mako didn't care. It didn't move him one bit. He walked over to where Hiroshi was and looked down at him. He was actually still alive. Every bone in his body wanted to kill him, but that would only prove the equalists point in his mind. He grabbed Hiroshi by the collar of his shirt, and looked at him straight into his eyes. "Almost everything in my body is telling me to kill you right now, but that wouldn't make me any better than the benders that took your wife's life." He threw Hiroshi to the ground, and at this moment, he was now unconcious. Mako and Bolin ran to Asami. Mako bent down and held Asami in his arms. "Asami, please...wake up."

There was no answer.

"Asami! Asami! Asami!" Mako repeated, breaking down into tears. Bolin was crying too. He didn't know what to do.

"I'm not dead..."

Mako turned his attention to Asami with her eyes open. They weren't wide open, but at least she was still alive. She was badly injured, obviously, but she'll live. This caused Mako to hug her tightly. Bolin came from behind and hugged the both of them, as Naga and Pabu came back and showed their support.

On Air Temple Island, a sudden boom could be heard. One of the bloodbending robots landed right on the island. Lin was the first one to come out, but she was instantly being bloodbended by the robot. Now, she was like a ragdoll being slammed from wall to wall. The group came out to try and help Lin, but she told them to stay back.

"It's a bloodbending robot of some sort! You all have to evacuate now!" Lin screamed. Tenzin and everybody else didn't want to do it, but they jumped on Oogi and left Air Temple Island. After the robot was done slamming Lin around, he got her in a position to where Amon would usually have people when he's about to take their bending away. Thanks to Eggman's research, not only did he make a robot of Amon's bloodbending ability, but he made a robot that could take people's bending away. As the robot was finished with Lin, she slumped to the ground. Her bending was now gone. To finish it off, the bloodbending robot then kicked her body to a nearby pole, showing no remorse. This fight has been going on for so long now that it was now night time, and it was raining. The fires could be seen all over Republic City, as explosions continued to happen. If Hell was on Earth, you would basically get this.

On the Tornado, Sonic looked back to see the destruction that's been caused. It was unreal to him. Everything was in flames.

And he's just about had enough of it.

"Tails, give me the Chaos Emerald. Now."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes." Without even letting Tails reply, Sonic took the Chaos Emerald from Tails and let it power him up. "GRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!" He looked straight at the Egg Carrier, as a green aura appeared around him. "I'M COMING FOR YOU!" He took off and headed straight for the Egg Carrier. Tails looked on to see his best friend take matters into his own hands.

"Sonic...whatever you do...Don't die." Tails muttered, but then a black wind could be felt passing the Tornado and following Sonic. Tails knew who that was, and showed a slight smirk. "At least he has Shadow to watch him..."

Sonic crashed into the Egg Carrier, and Shadow appeared right beside him. "Rip this ship apart?" Shadow asked.

"Rip this ship apart."

Sonic and Shadow then separated and continued to destroy everything in the Egg Carrier that they could see. The alarms started to go off everywhere, catching the attention of Eggman, Amon, Korra, Cream, Big, and Amy.

"It's Sonic." Eggman stated. He didn't even have to look at the security cameras to know it was him.

"And it seems like that's not the only problem we face." Amon said, pointing to the empty cells that once held Amy and Korra.

"Bah, no matter. I've collected enough data from Korra, anyway. Amon, mind taking care of this situation?"

Amon got up, as he was about to walk through the halls to find Korra and everybody else. "With pleasure, Doctor." He then walked away.

In another hall, Shadow was destroying all that he could to make this ship crash into the ground. He was also looking for Korra and everybody else, but he was really tired of seeing this Egg Carrier. Sooner or later, he actually ran into the group. Korra looked over at Shadow and said, "You must be Shadow, right?"

"It's good to see that you know your facts, Korra. Everyone, follow me to the exit." Shadow then motioned for them to follow him, and so they did. He led them to the hole that Sonic had made to get in. Shadow quickly called Tails to come here so he could pick up the group. Only a few moments passed, and Tails showed up with the Tornado, telling everybody to jump on. Gamma, Cream, Big, Froggy, and Cheese jumped on, but not Korra.

"Korra, what are you doing? We have to go!" Tails told her, but Korra wasn't budging.

"I have a score to settle with Amon. I'm not going anywhere." Korra was clearly determined to have her showdown with Amon. She badly wanted payback.

"If it's a score you want, then it's a score you'll get." The voice of Amon could be heard from behind, as Shadow and Korra we're suddenly being bloodbended. Amon threw Shadow out of the Egg Carrier so he can have his showdown with Korra. Luckily for Shadow, Tails and the Tornado hadn't taken off yet. They caught Shadow before he could fall to his doom. Korra looked over and screamed, "Go! Hurry!" Tails didn't feel too good leaving Korra behind, but it was probably for the best. The Tornado left to get to safety. Amon walked closer to Korra and looked straight into her eyes.

"You're bloodbending without a full moon..." Korra's sudden realization made her smirk. "I know who you are, Amon. You're also a son of Yakone."

Amon didn't expect Korra would know that, and this only caused him to tighten his bloodbending grip on her to make the experience even more painful. "That name shall not be mentioned."

"Really? Huh. I just find it funny that you made up this whole lie about the spirits deeming you worthy of having mystical powers, created this whole revolution against benders, making people believe you're a non bender, while this whole freaking time, you've always been a bender. What makes it even funnier is that you're not just any bender too." Korra was trying to get the best of Amon, but she really couldn't tell if she was getting to him because of that mask.

"You find it funny because you don't know the full story."

As soon as Amon said that, Sonic came out of nowhere and kicked him in the back. "And he's gooooonne! Come on, Korra! We have to-" Before Sonic could finish, Amon used his bloodbending to send Sonic flying against the wall. He tried to get up but he couldn't move. Korra was still stuck, and could only watch helplessly as Sonic got battered around. Amon then came over to Korra and put his fingers on her head. Korra knew what this meant. Sonic knew what this meant.

"No!" Korra screamed.

"Korra!" Sonic yelled.

Only a few seconds later, and Korra slumped to the ground, nearly unconcious. Her bending had now been taken away. Sonic felt like he had failed her. This caused him to scream out of rage and use Shadow's Chaos Emerald to fight through Amon's bloodbending. Sonic ran and sent a massive punch to Amon's jaw, while kicking him in the gut. As he tried to do something else, though, Amon bloodbended him and made him drop to his knees. "I must say, you're definitely one powerful creature. It's a shame that I will have to exterminate you. Permanently."

As Korra begins to snap out of it, she sees that Sonic is in quite the pickle. "Oh no you don't!" she says, sending a fist that created a blast of air at Amon, knocking him back. Amon looked up in shock.

"Impossible."

"She's...she's actually doing it?" Sonic muttered.

"I can airbend? I can airbend!" Korra yelled proudly, continuing to send gusts of wind at Amon. She soon knocked Amon off the ship and sent him flying into the water. The hardcore equalist fans looked to see if Amon was dead, but to their suprise, they saw him waterbending out of the water. His mask was also off, and people could see that his so called scar was wiped away too, thanks to the water.

"Amon is a bender?!" The people shouted. Amon knew he was done when the people found out his secret. He escaped from Republic City in fear, and all Sonic and Korra could do was look on. Thinking it was time to get off the Egg Carrier, Sonic grabbed Korra and told her, "Hold on tight!" The hedgehog jumped with Korra from the Egg Carrier. He aimed to fall on the grass, and luckily, they did. The two got up and hugged each other.

"Are you alright?" Sonic asked.

"Other than Amon getting away and only knowing one element now? I honestly don't know." Korra said, sighing.

Inside the Egg Carrier, Eggman could be seen scratching his head. "The Metal Korra robots still need more time to be worked on...Well, seems like there's only one thing left to do." He looked over at his robots and smiled evily at a certain one. "It's time to make your return! Sonic won't stand a chance when six Chaos Emeralds are already inside of you!" Saying this, he deployed the final robot.

While on the grass, Sonic and Korra saw something deploy from the Egg Carrier. It landed right in the middle of Republic City. "Stay here." Sonic told her, as he ran towards the object. As he got closer and closer, he saw a familiar looking figure. He saw Metal Sonic.

"Sonic! How's my copy doing these days?" Metal Sonic asked, clenching his fists.

"What do you want, Metal?"

"Well, I'm going to get straight to the point. Honestly, imagine what we could do together if we teamed up!"

"Fat chance! Like I would ever join your side!"

"Okay. Just know that you had your chance." As Metal Sonic said that, he flew right towards Sonic. Not to attack him, though. He grabbed a few people and flew off. "What does he want with the people...?" Sonic muttered. He ran back over to the grass area to see Korra but she was actually gone. "Dang it!"

He saw somebody that was on top of the Republic City Bridge. He used Shadow's Chaos Emerald to get and extra boost to on top of it. When he landed, he saw Metal Sonic holding Korra and innocent civilians by the throats. "This is what happens when only fools choose to be heroes. Because you never know when some lunatic will come with a sadistic choice! Who's going to die? Your friend Korra? Or people that have no business being in this war. Make your choice."

"Don't do it, Metal!"

"We are who we choose to be! Now choose!" Metal Sonic then let go of the civilains and Korra, letting them fall to their doom.

"NOOOOOO!" Sonic looked at both of them, knowing he had to work quickly. The Chaos Emerald charged his body up even more, as he jumped off the bridge to catch Korra first. He was going to make an attempt at saving the civilians, but a certain plane caught them just in time. "Hold on, Sonic!" Tails said, as the Tornado soon caught Sonic and Korra. The best option would probably be to escape to live another day, but Sonic and Metal Sonic had a rivalry.

"I'm going back down there!"

"Sonic, wait! Don't!"

By that time, it was too late. Sonic already jumped off the Tornado to fight Metal Sonic. Tails facepalmed himself out of frustration. "God! You know what you two have in common?!" he screamed, pointing to Korra. "Both of you are so darn stubborn!"

As Sonic landed, he looked to see where Metal Sonic had gone. He was nowhere to be found, at least from his position. Korra looked down and saw Metal Sonic coming from behind and yelled, "Sonic, watch out!"

Sonic heard Korra's warning too late. Metal Sonic grabbed him and threw him into an old, abandoned building. "AHHHHH!" Sonic screamed in pain, crashing through the walls. He got up and saw Metal Sonic standing right there with a hand cannon, laughing evily. Metal blasted Sonic right in the face, sending him flying even more. He slid across the ground, struggling to get up.

"Misery, misery, misery. That's what you've chosen." Metal Sonic said, walking towards the clearly injured Sonic. "I offered you friendship, and you spat in my face." Then, Metal Sonic punched Sonic in the jaw, kicked him in the nuts, elbowed him in the gut, and sent an uppercut to send the hedgehog flying once more. All of this fighting made Sonic very bloody, and it was starting to make him extremely tired. He tried to fight back, but Metal Sonic dodged every hit that was thrown at him. Metal Sonic continued to beat Sonic down over and over again, with any hit you could imagine. Sonic was on the ground, and he literally couldn't move because he was in so much pain. Though, he tried to do one last move, his spindash. Before he could spindash, however, Metal Sonic stepped on Sonic's wrist.

"You've spun your last spindash, my loathsome copy. Had you not been so selfish, the one you call Korra would've had a quick and painless death. But now that you've really pissed me off, I'm going to finish not only her, but everybody else you care about...nice...and slow." Metal Sonic's words were powerful. So powerful, in fact, that it sparked some new life in Sonic. Sonic got up slowly with face of determination and rage.

"I tell ya, Korra, Tails, Knuckles, and everybody else...I'm going to have some fun with them when you're not around anymore." Metal Sonic declared, as his hand turned into a sword to put the finishing blow on Sonic. But then, a glow happened. The sword suddenly broke in half as Metal Sonic tried to kill Sonic. Since the other six Chaos Emeralds were inside Metal Sonic, Sonic was actually able to transform into Super Sonic. "What the..."

"Metal, I will make sure you won't even get the chance to come NEAR my friends! AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Electricity surrounded Sonic, his power continuing to rise with each second. Metal backed away and turned into his own Super form.

"If it's a Super fight you want, then it's a Super fight you'll get!" Metal Sonic replied, as the two charged at each other with clenched fists that carried the impact of a shockwave. When the two fists collided, there was a huge explosion of light that covered all of Republic City in the matter of seconds. When it was over, smoke covered the abandoned building that Sonic and Metal Sonic fought in. There was figure that was shown to be walking out, but it was unclear who it was. Thankfully, it was the blue, or in this case, golden blur that walked out alive, giving his signature grin and thumbs up. Then, the Tornado landed not too far away from Sonic. Tails and Korra were running towards Sonic to congratulate him, but then...the bridge broke apart. A huge wave of water appeared, and Sonic would now have a new threat to face.

Perfect Chaos.

"THIS IS JUST GETTING RIDICULOUS!" A frustrated Sonic waved his hands in frustration, before trying to figure out what to do. "I gotta say, Chaos, you're smart. Letting us battle it out, but when you finally sense all seven Chaos Emeralds are together, that's when you make your move. But, you're not going to add anymore destruction to this city!"

Perfect Chaos responded with a roar, firing multiple water blasts at Super Sonic. He dodged them all and flew high into the air where Eggman's Egg Carrier and Egg Fleet could be seen. "If you want to destroy something, destroy that please!"

Inside the Egg Carrier, Eggman heard Sonic's words and freaked out. "No, wait! Chaos, don't do it!"

Perfect Chaos sent another roar, sending a huge water beam at Super Sonic. Of course, Sonic easily dodged the attack and let Chaos take out the Egg Carrier and the Egg Fleet. What could be seen coming out of the Egg Carrier was Eggman ejecting and screaming, "I HATE THAT HEDGEHOOOOOOOGGGGG!"

That was a good sight for Sonic to see. He got a good laugh out of that, but now it was time to get serious again. He looked at Perfect Chaos and clapped his hands together. His golden aura was growing larger and larger while he did this._ "If I can do this correctly...I can this fight...Korra's world already took too much damage...I won't let it take anymore!" _He thought, before using his full power for one move.

"CHAOS...CONTROL!" The effect had more of a Chaos Blast like feeling to it. The Chaos Control was so large that it covered the whole Earth. It was a white light instead of Super Sonic's golden light. Then, just as it happened, it went away. Chaos was gone, but Sonic was also gone. Tails was gone too. The civilians of Republic City were still there, along with Korra. Korra looked around to see where did Sonic and everybody else go. From behind, she did hear a familiar voice.

"Korra!" Bolin yelled, running towards her along with Mako. Korra looked at them with an emtionless face. This made Bolin and Mako suddenly stop. "Did...did Amon get you?"

"Yes."

"Oh." the two brothers said in unison. There was an awkward silence for a bit until Korra tried to talk about something else.

"Where's Asami?"

"She's in the hospital...She got hurt pretty bad, but she'll make it. What happened to Sonic and everybody else?" Bolin asked. Korra held her head down.

"I...I don't know. They...They went away like the wind." Korra sounded sad while she was saying this. "I mean...what do we d-" Korra was interrupted by Mako, who was randomly kissing her on the lips. Korra was shocked, but she liked it. The two continued to kiss, causing Bolin to sigh.

"Mako gets all the girls, I swear..."

**UNKNOWN **

There's a place where our blue blur is currently at. It's freezing cold, but for some reason, he feels like he can't move. Why does he feel like this? Is he back in his world? Where's everybody else at? Guess we're going to have to find out...

**TO BE CONTINUED**

**Author's Note: At long last...it's...it's done. Also, cliffhanger! We all love cliffhangers, am I right? LULZ**


	14. Book 2: Da Heck?

**The Adventures of Legends**

**WE'RE BACK, BABY!**

**Author's Note: Okay, guys. I can explain why there was such a long hiatus...Life situations. It's too complicated right now, but...at long last, I finally have time to write this WAAAAYYYYY overdue chapter. I'm sorry it took this long, but just know this. I refuse to have this story be one of the stories that never gets finished. WE. ARE. BACK.**

**P.S. Merry late Christmas. I hope you all had a great Christmas. **

**Chapter 12: Da Heck?**

One of the greatest battles in history took place, and it happened not too long ago. Sonic, Korra, Mako, Shadow, Tails, and the rest of the gang fought bravely against anybody that posed a threat to Republic City. Who were those people? Amon, Tarrlok, Hiroshi, Eggman, Metal Sonic, Chaos...Yeah, you get the point. It took a last ditch effort from the blue blur to end this. While it seems that he handled Metal Sonic, he also had to face Chaos. The fight ended with an explosion...

Let's go back to that explosion, shall we? 

As Mako was making out with Korra...again...Bolin noticed something from the corner of his eye. It only took a few seconds for his eyes to get really wide, noticing that something was indeed very wrong. "Um, uhhhh...Guys! Big explosion thingy coming near us! WHAT IISSSS THAAAAT?!"

Korra and Mako stopped kissing, and noticed very quickly what Bolin was talking about. "Well, this isn't good." Korra said sarcastically.

"Merry Christmas, everybody." Mako told the both of them in his own sarcastic tone, rolling his eyes. The explosion not only covered them, but all of Republic City. Everything was gone at the quickest flash.

**SOMEWHERE COLD...**

There was a boy and a girl traveling in a canoe. The boy, who looked to be in his teenage years, had a spear and pony tail. He holds his spear in the air with a look of determination. It was very cold out there, so both of them had blue overcoats on. The girl had her arms crossed, watching her brother try to wait for the right moment to catch a fish.

"It's not getting away from me this time. Watch and learn, Katara. This is how you catch a fish." Sokka told her, giving a smirk to his sister. Katara slowly rolled her eyes, but then she noticed that a fish was swimming by her side of the canoe. She removes a glove from her hand, and waterbends the fish into a globe of water.

"Sokka, look!" Katara yelled at her brother so he could see this, but Sokka was already too focused on his fish.

"Shhh, Katara, you're gonna scare it away. Mmmm... I can already smell it cookin'!"

"But, Sokka! I caught one!"

As soon as she said that, Katara loses control of the globe and it splashes on Sokka, making him rather wet. He might also be just a bit angry.

"Why is it that every time you play with magic water I get soaked?!" Sokka screamed.

"It's not magic. It's waterbending, and it's-" Before Katara could finish, Sokka interrupted her.

"Yeah, yeah, an ancient art unique to our culture, blah blah blah. Look, I'm just saying that if I had weird powers, I'd keep my weirdness to myself."

"You're calling me weird? I'm not the one who makes muscles at myself every time I see my reflection in the water."

Whether it was a coincidence or not, Sokka was making a muscle and looking at his reflection in the water. He turns to Katara and gives her a 'really' look. Then, as it seems like it was only a second later, the canoe was bumping into a bunch of ice. They begin to panic, as Katara screamed, "Go left!" but it was all in vein. Luckily, Katara and Sokka jumped out just in time to not get crushed. Katara got up, her eyes looking directly at Sokka.

"You call that left?"

"You don't like my steering? Well, maybe you should have waterbended us out of the ice." Sokka did a waterbending-like movement to somewhat make fun of Katara.

"So it's my fault?" Katara replied, a hint of anger rising in her voice.

"I knew I should have left you home! Leave it to a girl to screw things up!" Sokka yelled back, as he was very angry himself.

But he shouldn't have said that.

He REAAALLLYYY shouldn't have said that.

"You are the most sexist, immature, nut brained...GAH! I'm embarrassed to be related to you! Ever since Mom died, I've been doing all the work around camp while you've been off playing soldier!" While Katara was going off on Sokka, she didn't even notice that her anger was helping her waterbending crack an iceberg. Though, Sokka sure noticed it.

"Uh... Katara?"

"I even wash all the clothes! Have you EVER smelled your DIRTY socks? Let me tell you, NOT PLEASANT!"

The iceberg was beggining to break even further with each passing second.

"Katara! Settle down!"

"No, that's it! I'm done helping you! From now on, you're on your own!" That last bolt of rage made the iceberg behind them split open, as it falls into the water and majory pushes their own iceberg away. The two almost fell, but they held on.

"Okay, you've gone from weird to freakish, Katara." Sokka told her.

"You mean I did that?" responded Katara, quite amazed that she was able to do something like that in the first place.

"Yup, congratulations." Sokka replied sarcastically, but then something even more weird was about to happen. Suddenly, there was a glow in the water that resembled a blue color. Sokka and Katara back away when they see the iceberg come out of nowhere, not quite sure what to think. However, what was even more weird was that there was a boy who looked like he was meditating. Behind him was a rather large creature, but two other things could be seen in this iceberg as well. The boy that looked like he was meditating had arrows all over his body, and they even began to glow.

"He's alive! We have to help!" said Katara, grabbing one of Sokka's weapons and starts running to the iceberg.

"Katara! Get back here! We don't know what that thing is!" Sokka yelled, chasing after her. Over and over again, Katara struck the iceberg as hard as she could, and it eventually worked, as a large gust of air was hitting them right in the face. A large light rose to the sky after the iceberg broke, making the seals around that area roar at the sight that they might not ever see again.

From the distance, a Fire Nation ship wasn't too far from the scene. A boy that goes by the name of Prince Zuko, gritted his teeth at this. His most notable thing to recognize him was the scar on his left eye. He also had a ponytail.

"Finally...Uncle! Do you realize what this means?" Zuko asked, who turned to see his Uncle Iroh. He was a lot older than Zuko, but that will soon prove to be a blessing in disguise.

"Prince Zuko, give me a moment. I need to finish my game and my jasmine tea." Iroh told him, as a Fire Nation soldier walked by and said, "OOOOOHHHH, GET REKT, PRINCE ZUKO!"

Zuko just turned to the soldier and gave him a certain look. A very angry look. The soldier slid back and silently said, "Oh, crap."

The soldier was later thrown overboard. *Insert Sad Violin Music or I Will Remember You Music Here...I cri everytiem*

Back with the iceberg kid, he got up, and looked at the two. "For thousands of years I lay dormant...Who dares to disturb my..." Before the boy the could finish, he fell and became unconcious. Katara at least made his fall not as painful. As the boy wakes up, he sees a breeze that blows Katara's braids. Weakly, he says, "I need to ask you something..."

"What?" Katara replied.

"Please..come closer..."

"What is it?"

There was a small silence, but the boy decided to break it. "WILL YOU GO PENGUIN SLEDDING WITH ME?!"

Katara wasn't sure how to respond to this, but she decided to just roll with it. "Uh...sure...I guess?"

"DA HECK?! Korra, where are we?!"

"I should be asking you the same question!"

These two voices made the boy, Katara, and Sokka raise their eyebrows. They walked over to where the voices were coming from, and they got the answer of their lives.

It was Sonic and Korra.

"Who are you guys?" Sonic asked. He noticed the looks he was getting, because, you know, he's a blue hedgehog that's talking. I mean, they didn't even notice the huge sky bison who looked like he was sleep.

"My name is...AAAAAAA-AAAHHA-AAAAAAACHHOOOOOOOO!" The boy went so high in the air, just because of one sneeze. When he came back down, he rubbed his nose and sniffed.

"I'm Aang."

Those were the words that shattered the world. Okay, not literally shatter the world, but you get what I'm saying.

Korra just couldn't believe what she just heard, but Sonic's eyes were twitching hard. Very, very hard. This can't be. If he heard correctly...then that means...

That means...

"You're in the paaaaast..." The voice of Omachao could be heard in Sonic's head, even though Omachao wasn't even there.

"Of all the stupid..." Korra began, smashing her fists into the iceberg.

"No..." Sonic added.

"ASININE!" Korra added once more.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Sonic yelled at the top of his lungs.

**End of Chapter 12**

**Read and Review!**


	15. The Past?

**The Adventures of Legends**

**Author's Note: "What? You guys thought I forgot about this story?! LOL, NOPE. Sorry for the wait, though."**

**Chapter 13: The Past...?**

**Previously, on The Adventures of Legends, crap happened. Okay, that explanation sucked. A big chaos control thingy happened and it has transported Sonic and Korra to Aang's timeline! Yeah, that'll do it. Ha, I'm great at this.**

**Back in the south pole...**

"Would you guys excuse us for a second?" Korra asked the newly formed trio of Aang, Katara, and Sokka. Quite frankly, they didn't know what was going on either. Without them even replying, Korra grabbed Sonic by the arm and took the blue blur to as private of an area they could get right now.

"Sonic...why are we in the past..." Korra asked, while her tone carried some anger.

Sonic scratched the back of his head, looking around. "Uuuum... Well, I used chaos control to try to transport Chaos and myself back to our original world. All of the crazy stuff that was happening there, I didn't want it to continue any longer."

As soon as Sonic finished his explanation, Korra slapped the blue blur on the back of his spikey head. Sonic gritted his teeth as he was hit, rubbing the back of his head. "You idiot! That chaos control only made things worse! Now, we're in the past, and oh no, not just any past either! We're in Avatar Aang's past! Why didn't that chaos control work?!"

"How am I supposed to know?!" Sonic replied, currently getting angry himself. "I just wanted to make stuff right again!"

Korra rubbed her temples, sighing heavily to this whole situation. "Ugh..." she muttered. This was stressful. "Okay, Sonic, if we're going to be Avatar Aang's past, then we can't mess anything up in this timeline. We have to let the events happen as they happen."

Sonic sighed, rolling his eyes. "You're acting like I don't know that already. I've done this time travel thing PLENTY of times to know what might happen if we mess things up. Though, I'll warn you. I don't think it can be helped..."

"Why do you say that?" asked Korra.

"If I'm here, then that means my friends are here. And if my friends are here, then that also means my enemies are here. This all equals to events changing in some type of way, no matter how you slice it. It's going to happen. However, what matters is how close we can keep the events similar the original timeline, before things get messed up." Sonic told her, making him think some more. His explanation made him think about something that wasn't so pleasant. Korra noticed this, raising an eyebrow.

"What? Is there something else?"

"Well..."

Before Sonic could explain, Aang, Katara, and Sokka appeared. "I think it's time we introduce ourselves. My name is Aang!" Aang said, waiting to see what everyone else would say.

"I'm Katara." She replied to Aang, but also giving her name out to the rest of the group. "And this is my brother Sokka." she pointed to Sokka, who had a grumpy look on his face. Nothing was making sense right now.

"Hey." Sokka waved, showing annoyance.

"My name is Sonic. I'm a hedgehog. If anyone says I'm a rat, I'll..."

Korra's hand covered Sonic's mouth before he could say anything stupid. "And my name is Korra. Nice to meet you guys." she said with a smile. _"Man, it's weird to see these guys in their young days."_ she thought to herself.

"Nice to meet you all!" Aang exclaimed, having his innocent yet goofy grin. "Oh, let me show you guys something!" He then lead the group to Appa, his flying bison. "And this is A-A-A-A-A-... AAAACCHHHOOOOOOO!" Aang sneezed, making him fly into the air, but then he soon returned to the ground. He rubbed his nose, snifffing a bit. "This is Appa, my flying bison!"

Sokka would say something about Appa being a flying bison. He would joke about Katara being his flying sister, but then he saw Aang fly from a sneeze. "You just flew ten feet into the air by sneezing!"

"Really? It felt higher than that." replied Aang. Katara analyzed this, and she soon realized something.

"You're an airbender!"

"Sure am!"

Then, when it seemed like a serious conversation between Aang and Katara was about to start, Appa sneezed the most disgusting green snot you could ever witness, and it was fired on Sokka. In complete disgust, Sokka tried his best to wipe it off by putting his face against the cold ice.

"Don't worry, Sokka! It'll wash out."

Sonic wanted to throw up when he saw that, and Korra wished that scene would be erased from her memory, even if it was impossible at this point.

Katara looked at the group before her, this time taking a good look at Korra. She noticed something odd about her. "Hey, is that water tribe attire you're wearing?"

Korra heard Katara, looking at her water tribe attire, then back at Katara. "Yeah, it is."

"Which tribe are you from?"

"Southern Water Tribe."

Korra's answer made Katara raise an eyebrow.

"Really? That's weird. Sokka and I are from the southern water tribe as well, but I don't think I've ever seen your face before." Though, Katara shrugged it off, giving her hand out to Korra for a handshake. Korra shook Katara's hand and both girls smiled at each other.

"Speaking of good ol' home, we need to find a way to get back there." Sokka added.

"Well, Appa and I could take you guys back home." Aang offered his help, with Katara having a big smile on her face.

"We'd love a ride, thanks!"

"Oh, heck no. I'm not getting on that nasty snot monste-" Sokka was about to finsish his sentence, but then Korra kicked him in the butt, making him fly in the air and land on the saddle.

"Yeah, let's get home." Korra said, having a grin on her face. She does wonder how her home was back in these times. She and Sonic soon got on Appa, waiting for Aang to take the lead.

"Alright, first time flyers, hold on tight! Appa, yip yip!"

Appa tiredly got on his legs. When the bison jumped into the air, he didn't fly. Instead, he splashed into the water, floating along.

"Come on, Appa! Yip yip!" Aang told him.

"Woooowww...that was truly amazing." Sokka said, clearly in a sarcastic tone.

"He's just tired. Once he gets his rest, he'll be soaring through the sky. You'll see." Aang smiled while he was explaining this. Though, what he didn't realize was that he was smiling at Katara. Of course, Katara noticed this, and figured she would say something about it.

"Why are you smiling at me like that?"

Aang noticed his smile, and it quickly went away.

"Oh, I was smiling?"

"Blaaaaaahhhhh..." Sokka muttered, clealy not a fan of all this smiling stuff going on. Korra and Sonic could only laugh to themselves at what was going on.

Since this time, a few hours have passed, and the sky was getting dark. Everything seemed normal.

Then, something weird was happening. The water seemed to look odd in its appearance, as it started to glow. I mean, the water glowed when Aang came outta that iceberg, but this was different.

Sonic looked at the water, and felt uneasy about this. "Why is the water looking like this...?" he said to himself, tapping Korra on the shoulder so she could notice this. Unfortunately, Korra was sleeping. Sokka and Katara were sleeping as well. The only one that wasn't sleeping was Aang.

"Hey, Aang. Something weird is going on with the water." Sonic pointed this out by pointing directly at the water.

"Huh? Really?" Aang listened to Sonic and looked at it. The blue hedgehog was right. Something weird was going on.

Suddenly, the water literally erupted, revealing a giant water-like creature coming out of it. It let out a powerful scream that could scare the crap out of anybody. Seeing as that scream could probably be heard across the world, it was only right that Katara, Korra, and Sokka all woke up when this happened.

"Oh crap..." Sonic said, looking at the giant water creature that appeared. It was Chaos, but not just any form of Chaos. It was Perfect Chaos, to be exact. Technically, Sonic and Chaos never finished their fight in Korra's world.

"WHAT THE HECK IS THAT THING?!" Katara, Sokka, and Aang all exclaimed in unison. Sonic gritted his teeth, and clenched his fists. "If Chaos is in his perfect form, then that means the chaos emeralds are inside his body. That's bad, but that also means we have a good thing going for us!"

Sonic smirked, as almost his entire body soon transformed into a golden color. His hair became more spikier, and a golden aura came around his frame. Super Sonic has returned, baby.

"I got this, guys!"

Taking off from the saddle, Super Sonic charged towards Perfect Chaos. The group that was still on Appa, however, had no idea what the crap was going on.

"WHY DID YOUR BLUE FRIEND SUDDENLY TURN GOLD?!" Aang, Katara, and Sokka screamed at Korra, because quite frankly, all of them were freaking out.

"It's a rather long and tedious story with details that I still don't understand." replied Korra, gritting her teeth. She wanted to help Sonic, but she feel like she would just be getting in the way. Amon took her bending powers away. Sure, she figured out how to airbend, but that's the only element she knows. Not to mention, that she wouldn't be sure how to attack Chaos with an element she barely knows how to use. _"Darn it!" _she thought. This was enraging her to no end. Curse that Amon.

Super Sonic kept on blasting Perfect Chaos with multiple beams of energy. While it was pushing the God of Destruction back, Perfect Chaos proved to be very durable. Super Sonic could only shake his head in disgust, having a serious look on his face. "Chaos, stop this! This world shouldn't concern you!"

Perfect Chaos wouldn't listen to Sonic, however. It would only respond with a terrifying roar, clearly not wanting to stop destroying. Super Sonic scoffed, clapping his hands together. "Fine! If that's how you want i-!"

Super Sonic was talking too much, giving Perfect Chaos the opening of a lifetime. It allowed the creature to blast Sonic with two huge water blasts, blasting Sonic into a nearby iceberg.

"Sonic!" The whole Avatar group cried out. This was getting messy. When they looked up, they saw Perfect Chaos' eyes literally stare right into their souls. They all gulped, but then something miraculous happened. Perfect Chaos was blasted from behind and got pushed back, but by who?

"I'm tired of this stupid world already... It's all because of that faker. That's why we're in this mess."

Super Shadow has arrived to the battle. It seems like the chaos control transported him to where Sonic and Korra were. The action only increased his urge to check things out. "Hey, Sonic! Get your lazy butt out here and fight like a true hedgehog!"

Super Sonic recognized the voice, and appeared back in the sky, coming near Super Shadow. "You really need to stop making entrances like that. Woulda been nice if you came earlier."

"And you're telling me you've never made an entrance like that? Hmph. Funny." Super Shadow replied, making the two hedgehogs smirk at each other. "Now, just watch this!" Super Shadow screamed, grabbing Sonic's hand.

"Hey, Shadow, what are you do-IIIIINNNNNNGGGG?!" Sonic and Shadow then merged into their own super spindash, combining their two powers. While merged, both hedgehogs charged at Perfect Chaos, and had a direct hit, creating a huge explosion that made the water become chaotic. Large waves were coming near the 'gaang's' way.

"Somebody, DO SOMETHING!"

Seeing that a large wave was coming for them, Katara took a deep breath and concentrated the best she could. Technically, she was the only waterbender here right now. Using two hands, she put them out and stopped the massive wave that could have really done a number on the group. She breathed heavily after she did something like this, because it took a lot outta her. At this point in the timeline, Katara wasn't a master waterbender at all. Far from it, actually. She did have her moments of potential greatness here and there, though, like this current moment.

"I... I can't believe I was actually able to do that..." Katara said, panting. Sokka and Korra brought her on her back so she could rest.

As we switch back to Sonic and Shadow, they were now separated again. Perfect Chaos turned into his regular form, and soon disappeared from the area. The chaos emeralds went into the sky, and all of them separated, flying to different parts in Aang's world.

"We did it, Shadow!" Sonic said, raising his hand for a high five. Shadow only had his arms crossed and his eyes closed, but he knew what Sonic was trying to do. With a small smirk creeping onto his face, he figured he might as well do it. "Hmph. Guess it can't be helped." Shadow gave a high five back to Sonic, opening his eyes and looking at him. "You're welcome for saving your girlfriend." Shadow said, looking down at Appa and pointed to Korra.

"Shadow, stop this right now. She's not my girlfriend. We've been through these events before." Sonic, once more, talked about the events that happened in Sonic 06, and had no plans to revisit that again.

"Whatever you say, buddy. By the way, you're about to fall down any second now." Shadow pointed out. Since the chaos emeralds separated, the two couldn't remain in their super forms anymore. Fortunately for Shadow, he had hover shoes to keep him in the air. Sonic, on the other hand...

"OH CRAAAAAAAAAAP!"

Moments later, Sonic fell flat on his face against Appa's saddle, making Shadow have a nice, secret laugh about it. "I'll treasure this moment forever." he said, soon landing on the saddle with the 'gaang'.

Seeing Shadow, Korra figured that she would need to explain things. "Guys, this is Shadow, one of Sonic's friends. I hope you don't mind if he comes with us for a bit."

"Naaaaaah. He's one of the people that saved us. He's welcomed!" Aang said.

Shadow only nodded in response. He was usually a lone wolf, but since he had no idea where to go, he realized that the best thing was to stay with this group.

**With Zuko and Iroh...**

From afar, Zuko and Iroh saw what happened on their fire nation ship. They recalled seeing a huge water creature, but then it was defeated by two golden lights.

"Prince Zuko, are you sure that you want to keep on going this way?" Iroh asked.

"Is that even a question?" Zuko replied. Even after seeing what he just saw, he had no plans to back out. He was going to restore his honor at all costs. All Iroh could do is sigh at this. His nephew was an interesting case.

**Back with Team Avatar...**

Team Avatar, after having a long day, made it to the southern water tribe and settled in their tents before anyone could see them. Sonic, having his arms behind his head, was thinking to himself. _"Man, Korra must have felt completely useless back there... I wonder if she's still up. I should talk to her and see how she's doing."_ Sonic made a mental note, quickly getting out of his tent and came near Korra's tent. When he walked inside, he looked to see if she was sleeping.

"Hey, Korra. Are you awake?"

There wasn't a response. Sonic wanted to make sure she wasn't just playing him, though. So, he walked towards her. "Huh. Guess she really is sleep. Oh well, might as well get outta her-" When Sonic was saying this, he felt that he tripped over something inside Korra's tent. Him being tripped woke Korra up. She clearly noticed that Sonic was falling, but she also noticed that he was about to fall.

On something.

Or someone.

Specifically, on top of her.

When Sonic fell on top of Korra, both of them had a slight red appear on both of their faces.

That soon went away when Korra's face turned into the angriest look alive, kicking Sonic off her.

Sonic was now officially scared to death.

"Uh, Korra... I can explain this..."

"I'm going to kill you now." replied Korra, cracking her knuckles.

"Oh God."

The hardest and loudest punch of all time could be heard from Korra's tent, knocking Sonic back into his own tent. Shadow, who wasn't sleep, laughed to himself.

"And that's why he will always be a faker."

(Credit to Zavraan for putting this in picture form!)

**END OF CHAPTER 13**

**READ AND REVIEW!**


	16. Loss

**The Adventures of Legends**

**Author's Note: School. That's all I have to say. Just school. Sorry it took so long to update. It's not too late for a Christmas special...right? Hopefully...maybe...I don't know...**

**Chapter 14: Loss**

Stuff has been weird ever since Sonic, Korra, and Shadow were transported into Aang's timeline. Things have already changed just by their presence alone. Whether or not it'll come back to bite them in the butt later is a different story, but hey, there's no time to thing about that. Why? It's Christmas Eve in the South Pole!

Currently, it was night time, but some people were still awake. Some people were in high spirits, while some people didn't have the highest spirits. One person was sitting by the water by herself. It was Katara, mainly just thinking to herself about her entire life. She remembered a lot of things, but there was one thing that she would surely never forget, no matter how hard she tried.

The death of her mother, courtesy of the Fire Nation.

She kept on looking down at the water, and her face definitely had a sad look to it. "I miss you, Mom..." she said to herself. This certainly wasn't the first time she went through Christmas without her mother, but it doesn't make it easier by any means.

Going away from Katara for a moment, the 'Gaang' was currently in the Christmas spirit by getting eveything ready. "Man, I can't wait until it's Christmas! I feel like this is gonna be the best one yet!" Aang excitedly said, clearly in the Christmas spirit. It's been a little weird for him to adjust, because the people of the Southern Water Tribe can't believe that an air bender actually exists. Sonic was busy helping other people out, while Sokka noticed something odd. "Hey, has anybody seen Katara lately? I haven't been able to find her."

"Nope!" Sonic responded, speeding past Sokka as he was still helping everyone else. "I'm sure she's fine, Sokka! I'm pretty sure she can take care of herself!" he shouted, still being in a rush like always.

"She's probably practicing some new waterbending moves. No biggie. Don't mess with her when she's doing that." Aang decided that she would give Katara some space to whatever she was doing. Sokka sighed to himself, turning his attention to Korra.

"What about you, Korra? Have you seen Katara anywhere?"

"We were practicing some waterbending moves earlier this morning, but after awhile, she said she wanted to practice some on her own to see how much she can do." With that being said, Korra walked away. It's been an adjustment period for her, too. With the tribe recently finding out that she was a waterbender, along with her saying that she was from the Southern Water Tribe, where there's only supposed to be one waterbender left, this just caused tons of confusion.

"Uuuugggghhhh...Would you mind telling me where she we-...Wait a second, where's that other hedgehog? Dang it, what's his name... Oh! That Shadow dude!"

Now we turn our attention back to Katara, who was still by herself. Or so she thought...

"Why are you out here by yourself?" asked Shadow, keeping his usual cool manner and having his arms crossed. Katara turned around to see the black and red hedgehog standing behind her.

"Oh, no reason. Just felt like being alone."

"On Christmas Eve?"

Katara's eyebrows raised when Shadow kept on questioning her. "Yeah, what's wrong about that?"

"It's just not the way things work."

"How would you know?"

Shadow sighed. "I'm naturally a lone wolf. I have certain issues of my own that cause me to be that way, so I can tell when someone else is having that same issue."

"Oh, really?" replied Katara. "Well, since you seem to be the master of this, tell me what my issue is."

"I'm not a mind reader," Shadow told Katara, deciding to sit down next to her and look at her straight in the eyes with a stern look. "However, there's a 99.9% chance that what you're thinking about most likely comes from your past. Trust me, I know these looks when I see them."

As much as she hated to admit it, Shadow was right. It was also kinda weird for him to know what was going on with her somewhat. She turned and continued to look down at the water, her mind being all over the place. "How did you even find me here?"

"I have my ways since I'm the Ultimate Life Form," he told her. "Now, are we gonna sit her all day, or are you going to tell me what's bothering you?"

While it didn't seem like it, Katara was indeed listening to Shadow. She looked up at the sky, feeling like her face was getting sadder and sadder by the second. "I... had someone that was taken away from me at a young age. We were very close with each other, and both of us loved each other a whole lot..." she paused, feeling the struggle in her voice to talk about this dark memory. "One day, the Fire Nation invaded our home. They wanted to take away every last waterbender. There was this one firebender in particular that looked scary. Like I said, I was only a kid at the time, but if I saw that man today..."

Her fists slowly clenched during the storytelling. When they clenched, the water around Katara and Shadow visibly got a little more aggressive. Thankfully, Shadow was Mr. Cool, allowing her emotions to come out the way she wanted them to.

"That man was in our home, surrounding my mother. I was the last waterbender in my tribe, and that's exactly what that man was looking for. But... my mother sacrificed herself for my safety... She lied to him, saying that she was the last waterbender. But as you know..." Katara's face went from sadness to anger in seconds. "She wasn't the last waterbender at all... That person WAS ME!" The waves started to get bigger, and they were now coming right for the two. Unable to ignore it for any longer, Shadow was prepared to stop the waves himself, but Katara restrained herself and made the waves stop on her own. "I should have been captured! It should have been me, dang it! It should have been me! It should have been ME! IT SHOULD HAVE BEEN MEEE!" She started punching the snow, and now she started to burst into tears. When she decided to let her emotions show, she could feel a hand on her shoulder. Looking up, she was surprised to see that Shadow was being there for her as much as he was. They've only known each other for no more than a few days, really. Plus, he didn't seem like the emotional type at all.

"I can relate."

These words caught Katara's attention.

"How?"

"I was very close with someone that sacrificed herself for my safety as well... She was my best friend. Her name was Maria. If you wonder why myself and other people call me the Ultimate Life Form, it's because I was an experiment. I was supposed to be a cure for her disease. We were stationed on a place called Space Colony Ark. Maria was the granddaughter of my creator, Dr. Gerald Robotnik. Though, when word got out that an experiment was going on, an agency called GUN thought I would be too dangerous, and invaded the whole ark. They killed almost everybody on the ark, including Maria..." Despite talking about this tough part of his past, Shadow stayed strong and didn't cry. "She saved me. She was the reason why I escaped, but we were supposed to escape together. I failed. I failed my very purpose in life. I was supposed to protect her, but she ended up taking a bullet and died right in front of my eyes instead."

This story was really starting to hit Katara. She definitely wasn't expecting Shadow's past to be like this. "Maria's death made me seek revenge. I wanted to kill all of humanity, but I soon found out that I was going down a dark path by having that mindset. It took a lot of crap to happen to me so I could get some sense again, but I eventually found my way."

"Wow...I...I'm sorry that happened to you..." Katara realized that she and Shadow had more in common than she thought. Hearing his story, Katara hugged Shadow to hopefully cheer him up. This was unexpected for the hedgehog, but he accepted the hug by hugging back. "I thought I was the one helping out here?" Shadow said, giving a smirk.

Katara smiled. "We can help each other, Shadow. I think it's good that we were both able to talk about our problems. Thank you." Katara continued to hug Shadow, and this time it was like she was squeezing him to dead.

"Katara...hugging...You're...hugging...too...hard..."

Katara instantly let go when she heard those words.

"Sorry."

I think these two just became friends.

**Later with Zuko and Iroh**

For the entire day, Iroh has been looking for a Christmas ornament he really liked to put on the tree, but it was missing. This made him tell Zuko and the whole crew to find where this ornament was.

Then funny stuff happened.

Iroh giggled to himself at his realization. "Prince Zuko, you're really going to get a kick outta this... The Christmas ornament you and the crew have been searching for all day was in my sleeve the whole time!" His cheesy grin came into play when he said this, and Zuko could only have a red vein mark appear on his forehead. He grabbed the ornament and threw it into the water with rage, simply not caring at all for what he just did.

Good to see things are still going well over there.

**The Next Day...**

"Merry Christmas, everybody!" The whole Southern Water Tribe basically said in unison, with everyone opening gifts. Kids were running out with pure joy, Katara seemed to be in a much better mood, the adults were happy... Man, everything just seemed to be going great.

"Ohhhhh, I see two particular people under the mistletoe. You know what that means..." Sokka said, clearly in a sly manner.

He was talking about Sonic and Korra. Both of them freaked out.

"WHAT?!"

"OH HECK NO! IF YOU THINK WE'RE ENDING OFF THIS CHAPTER IN SONIC 06 STYLE, THEN YOU'RE SADLY MISTAKEN!" Sonic was seemingly shouting at the top of his lungs, as both he and Korra separated from the mistletoe entirely.

Then, something weird was happening, and it was like only Korra and Aang could feel it.

"Why am I getting this weird feeling in my stomach..." muttered Aang. Korra, however knew exactly what this meant.

And it wasn't good.

Suddenly, the sky got darker, yet it got brighter at the same time with certain colors. Purple was the main color that was around the sky, but more of a shadow was around it.

"Um... Korra... Any ideas on what's happening right now?" asked Sonic.

"Dark Spirits."

**End of Chapter 14**

**Author's Note: Consider this as an "I'm back" chapter. It's just to give this story some life again, but I have some big things planned. Hope you guys enjoyed this late Christmas Special, though!**

**Read and Review!**


	17. RUUUUUNNN!

**The Adventures of Legends**

**Chapter 15: Ruuuun!**

**"Water..."**

**"Earth..."**

**"Fire..."**

**"Air..."**

_**"I'm coming for you, Avatars..."**_

It continued to snow in the South Pole, as a weird, chilling energy could be felt. The skies started to get darker and darker by the second, with the creepy feeling becoming more apparent. The entire 'gaang' came to the center of the area, seeing the heart of the problem right away. "Unfortunately, it looks like I was right..." Korra stated, sighing deeply when she saw the dark spirits roam the entire area.

"You're telling me this is what I felt?!" shouted Aang, completely spooked out by what was happening. Whay was originally supposed to happen in Korra's timeline is now happening in Aang's timeline. You can thank Chaos Control for messing everything up, really.

"Personally, I think this is just what I needed. I've been wanting to give an old fashioned beat down to something lately." Shadow was clearly eager to strangle something, because he's been tired of everything that's been going on. Without another moment being wasted, Shadow sped off and decided to send a kick at one of the dark spirits. While the kick was sent, it would prove to be a bad move, because the dark spirit simply grabbed it, and raised Shadow in the air.

"Hmmmm... Not the best idea, aye Shadow?" Sonic spoke, making Shadow rather annoyed.

"Shut it! At least I'm not staring into space like a few people I know!" he angrily replied, using his fist to smack the dark spirit's arm, soon breaking free.

"I agree with him! I'm not going to sit here and do nothing!" Sokka brought out his weapon, screaming, "HIYAAAAAAHHHHHHH!" He swung his weapon repeatedly at the dark spirit, not wasting a single hit. Though, it wasn't very effective at all. Of course, Sokka noticed this, and you could see the sweat roll down from his forehead. "Well then... Uhhhhh... How's the family?" he made a smile of fear when he asked that question. The dark spirit just stared at Sokka, literally about to slap him. Thankfully, before that could happen, Sonic stepped in and spindashed into the dark spirit's chest, knocking it back.

Soon after Sonic's attacks came, Korra made two airbending slices and sent them both at the dark spirit. This made Katara and Sokka raise their eyebrows immediately. "YOU'RE AN AIRBENDER?!" They both said in unison.

"How do you know waterbending forms if you're an airbender?!" Katara shouted, with Korra sighing. Yes, she was practicing waterbending moves with Katara not too long ago, but Katara was the one doing the waterbending, not Korra. The entire village believed that Korra was a waterbender too, because her forms represented a master, physical waterbender. Oh, if only they knew the whole story about a man taking almost all of her bending away, with her only element being airbending, but she doesn't fully know what to do with it. She used it on the fly against Amon, but that was it.

"It's... It's a long story..." Korra replied, figuring that this wasn't the time to talk about it.

"I don't see what the big deal is anyway. That just means she's like me!" Aang said with his usual happy grin. Oh, if only Aang knew the truth of what happened to all of the airbenders.

"Yeah, I guess..." Korra muttered, wondering at what point in time that Aang would find out the truth. She definitely wouldn't want to be there when that happens. She's heard stories from the Katara of her timeline on how Aang's Avatar State was the most vicious thing ever. Since danger seems to come wherever she goes, though, she'll probably be there. That's if they survive this dark spirit, anyway. "Go away!" screamed Korra, continuing to send airbending slices at the dark spirit.

Katara saw all of this going on, and was feeling helpless. She still didn't know how to fully control her waterbending abilities, but she would at least try to do something. She controlled the water around her and sent it at the dark spirit. Instead of doing that, however, the water she sent struck Korra instead of the dark spirit. Korra fell on her back, looking annoyed at Katara. "Katara!" she yelled. Katara was quite embarrassed.

"Sorry, sorry..." she told her fellow Southern Water Tribe girl.

"Ugh..." Korra had to keep her cool. If she remembered correctly, the Katara in her timeline also used to tell her stories on how she needed to learn a lot about waterbending in her early years. What just happened to her was a prime example of that right there.

Shadow groaned at the ridiculousness going on, and was going to attack again until Aang finally stepped in. "Alright, that's enough! You need to get outta here!" he proclaimed, sending an airbending slice of his own, blowing the dark spirit back. "Crap! It's like we can't beat this thing!" Aang gritted his teeth at this, trying hard to think about some kind of strategy.

"We keep hitting hard until it decideds it has had enough!" With that being said, Shadow had a black aura appear around him. The whole south pole started shaking, and it was making everyone lose their balance. "HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" His laugh resembled that of a maniac, intent on killing whoever was in his way. At a moment's notice, he appeared in front of the dark spirit, and the hardest punch he could send, creating a large explosion that blew everyone away. "Dang it, SHADOOOOOOOWWWWWWW!" screamed Sonic, seemingly getting buried in the snow because of Shadow's attack. The coldness of the south pole wasn't helping him either.

**XXX**

The explosion could be seen from very far away. Specifically, it could be seen if you were on a Fire Nation ship trying to capture the Avatar. Oh, and look at that, a crazy prince is actually doing this right now!

"Uncle! Did you see that explosion?!" Zuko asked.

"How could I not see it. That was the biggest explosion I've seen in a while." replied Iroh.

"Set a course for where that explosion came from! That's gotta be the Avatar!" Zuko commanded, as the ship was indeed going where the explosion happened.

"Not only does the sky gets darker than usual, but then we go to where a large explosion is. I'm going to have to really make him settle down somewhere..." muttered Iroh, letting out a sigh.

**XXX**

Sokka shook his head quickly to hopefully give himself some energy. "Please tell me that did it..." he said, squinting to see if it was gone. It looked like it was gone for a moment, but then Sokka squinted harder and saw that the dark spirit was on its back, relaxing on the snow. Shadow was about to blow a gasket at this sight, and Sokka had a red vein mark appear on his forehead.

"WHY WON'T YOU DIE ALREADY?!" Sokka exclaimed, throwing his boomerand at the dark spirit's head, hitting it dead on and knocking it out. Everybody was in a state of shock, especially Sokka. "I... I did it! YEAAAAHHH!" The excited Sokka caught his boomerang, feeling good about himself. Though, as he was celebrating, it's like he could feel something was behind him. It sent a creepy, cold shiver down his spine. "There's another one right behind me, is there?" he asked, pointing behind himself, but not looking back yet.

"Mmmhmmmm..." replied Korra, recovering from Shadow's punch after effects.

"Aaaaaaaannnnndddd it's gonna kill me now, isn't it?" Sokka added.

"Mhmm." Korra replied once more, adding a nod this time around. Sokka gulped, and turned around to see another dark spirit right behind him. He waved at it to be friendly. "H-Hey..." he said, having a scared smile. The dark spirit only clenched its fists, about to send a punch, but Korra, Aang, and Katara saved him with a combined airbending and waterbending attack, pushing the dark spirit further away from Sokka.

"Do these things just choose not to die?!" Shadow exclaimed, but then more problems would arise. A Fire Nation ship could be seen coming to the South Pole and stopping, creating multiple cracks around the village. The kids and parents had to run so they wouldn't fall to their demise. Sonic signaled Shadow to help him out since they were the two fastest people there, carrying the people away from the destruction as fast as possible. There was one person that they almost forgot, though.

"No... It can't be..." Gran Gran said, as Katara noticed she was still there. "Sonic! Get her out of there! RUUUUUUUN!" she said, with Sonic giving a nod and effectively got Gran Gran out of the way.

When the ship stopped at its destination, Zuko and other firebenders fully equiped with armor appeared to be on Rhinos, swarming the area. They were baffled at what was going on, and it was specifically with the dark spirts.

"What in the world is that..." Zuko said, getting a chill of his own. While he noticed the dark spirits, he also noticed Sonic and Shadow. "And why are there two large rats over there?"

"Oh God, he did not not just say that..." Korra facepalmed, knowing what was about to happen. Usually, it was only Sonic that got the rat comments from other people, but now Shadow, who is a lot more intense than Sonic, got a rat comment too.

"I say we kill him." Sonic added.

"Agreed." Shadow replied.

**End of Chapter 15**

**Author's Note: Hey, look at that! An actual update! Hope you guys enjoyed this one! Sorry for the long wait. I've been dealing with life, and now a recent cold has slowed down my progress. (I actually wrote this while coughing half of the time, lol.) Though, it has given me a lot of time to think about this story. All I can say is that if you're in love with tons of Avatar and Sonic content, you're gonna love the content in the upcoming chapters. Aaaaaaaannnnd... I'll end it there. BYYYYYYEEEEE! lol**

**Read and Review!**


End file.
